


Look at the stars, look how they shine for you

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badly Written Smut, Jock!Harry, Louis!Bottoms, M/M, Mpreg, Virginity, harry!tops, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a jock, Louis is a nerd and Harry gets Louis pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s the first day of school and Louis is going to make this his best year yet. His alarm goes off and Louis slowly rolls out of bed, dragging his covers with him. He lifts himself off the floor and walks to the bathroom (thankfully he didn’t step on anything cause let’s be honest Louis isn’t the cleanest guy) where showers and does his hair in a nice messy fringe that lies just above his beautiful (not to Louis) blue eyes. Louis goes back into his room and puts on skinny jeans with a blue shirt, his favorite vans and his glasses. He looks into his mirror and he knows he shouldn’t cause all he sees are his not so thin thighs and not so toned upper body and the way the glasses look young and nerdy. No wonder Harry doesn’t like him.

Harry Styles has been Louis’ crush for over 3 years now. He tries talking to him every day, he tries to get Harrys attention but he fails because he is too afraid of rejection. Harry is football captain and is friends with pretty much the whole fucking school. But it is a new year now. He is a senior and he will try harder than ever before.

“Louis hurry up you’re going to be late!” Louis breaks out of thought checks himself one last time, sighing because he’ll never be perfect enough for anyone and runs downstairs.

“Look at you. My baby boy all grow up and ready for his last first day at school.” Jay Louis’ mum says from the head of the table. The girls are all there too Lottie, Felicite, and the twins Daisy and Phoebe. They all look just like Jay, even Louis, they all have sharp check bones, tan skin, and stunning blue eyes. Jay gets ups and gets her camera and goes to take Louis’ picture.

“Please don’t mum.” Louis blushes as he grabs some toast and turns away from her.

“Come on Louis, just one picture.”

“Ugh. Fine just make it quick cause I have to go.” Louis turns to her smiles as she quickly takes a picture of him and smiling in satisfaction.

“Are we done now?”

“Yes Louis, have fun at school.”

“Thanks mum. Bye girls.” Louis hears all there ‘byes’ to him as he shuts the front door. He gets in to his old rundown car that he loves even though sometimes it doesn't work and throws his bag in the passenger seat and then makes his journey to school.

*

Louis walks into school quickly with his eyes on the ground. He makes it to his locker and puts in his combination just as Zayn walks up to him. Zayn is perfect in every way, his hair is always styled into a quiff, his jawline is amazing, and he is nicely tan and is model material. Louis and Zayn have always been friends ever since preschool where Zayn spilled his juice box on Louis’ book.

“Hey Louis!”

“Hi Zayn.” Louis replies quietly as he stuffs his books into his locker.

“How was summer?” Zayn asks.

“Good. Did you have fun in America?”

“Hell yeah I did, but I missed my best friend.” Zayn leans downs and kisses Louis’ check. Zayn and Louis have always been oddly close and most people would call their relationship strange but they don’t care. They are almost always mistaken for a couple but Louis knows that dating Zayn would be so weird because he loves Zayn like a brother.

“I missed you too, Z.”

“This is the year Louis. I can feel it. We are both going to get our soul mates.” Louis laughs at that and rolls his eyes. Zayn has been after the football teams co-captain Liam Payne. The good thing is that Zayn and Liam are friends but Louis hasn’t even talked to Harry so at least Zayn has a chance.

“You will. Harry will never even look at me.”

“Don’t talk like that Louis! Harry would be lucky to have you. Hell anyone should be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks Z but I don’t think me and Harry are ever going to work out.” Louis sighs

“If you try hard enough you guys just might.” Zayn smiles at Louis and all Louis wants is Zayn to be right. If he tries hard enough Harry will be his but with his odds he is just getting his hopes up. The bell rings signaling the start of school and Louis says goodbye to Zayn and then walks away to his first class.

*

Louis and Harry have no morning classes together and Louis hasn't seen Harry at all today. It’s time for lunch and Louis is sitting at Zayn and his normal table waiting for Zayn to show up. Louis pulls out his lunch and when he starts eating his sandwich his eyes roam and they land on the one and only Harry Styles. He is wearing a white shirt that hangs low enough to show up his gorgeous chest tattoo with super tight skinny jeans and the same brown ruined boots that he wore last year. His hair is styled into a quiff showing off his perfect face his thin pink lips, chiseled jaw and stunning green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that are looking right at Louis. Louis looks down at his sandwich as blush spreads across his cheeks. Harry just caught Louis staring at him, god that’s so embarrassing. He probably thinks Louis is a nerdy stalker.

“Hey Lou.” Zayn says as he slips into the seat across from Louis.

“Hey Zayn how has your day been?” Louis asks as he takes another bit of his sandwich.

“Fucking fantastic! Guess what Lou? Liam and I have almost all our classes together so far and he sits by me in half of them!”

“Are you serious?! That’s great man. Congrats.”

“Thanks.” Zayn smiles. Louis is happy for Zayn he really is he just wishes that he had as much luck with Harry.

*

It turns out that Louis and Harry have almost all their afternoon classes together. Now they are in English, the last class of the day.

“Okay class today may be the first day of school but this assignment will take a couple of weeks so the sooner the better right? So you will be partnered up and before you rush to your friends’ side I’ll let you know that I will be picking your partners.” The whole class groans at this by Louis is getting a little nervous about this because if he and Harry get pared up he won’t be able to get any work done with Harry around and then fail and oh god he can’t fail!

“Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson” Louis is brought out of his trance and squeezes his eyes shut and prays he heard that wrong. The teacher finishes the list and tells them to get together with their partner, get to know each other and she will announce the assignment tomorrow. Louis just stares at the teacher as she sits down and he can feel someone sitting beside him. Louis slowly turns his head and there he is Harry Fucking Styles staring right at him and he couldn't look more perfect. Louis is in complete shock that Harry is looking at him so he missed whatever Harry said to him.

“I-Im sorry, what?” Wow Louis great first impression. Harry giggles at that and god can Louis die now that was so cute.

“I said I’m Harry.”

“I know.” Louis’ eyes widen he shouldn't have said that!

“I mean well you’re the- yeah and- everyo-“ Harry giggles again. God he’s going to kill Louis.

“Clam down Louis.” Louis looks at Harry with the widest eyes Harry has ever seen.

“You know my name.” Louis whispers it so quietly that he is even surprised Harry even heard him.

“Of course I do! I know every cute boys name!” Louis looks at Harry again with wide eyes and blushes. Harry knows his name. Harry called him cute. That’s not a big deal right? Everyone knew he was bisexual but Harry still! Louis is freaking out inside cause he is obviously dreaming and this is impossible.

“Anyways tell me about yourself Louis.” And he does he tells Harry about his family and school work and his favorite books, movies, music and his best friend Zayn.

“Zayn is a p-perfect guy he really is he is s-sweet, kind, caring and funny. I love him” Louis finishes with a smile on his face.

“Oh Zayn seems cool.”

“He is, he’s the greatest.” Harry just nods his head and pulls out his phone and starts playing with it while Louis sadly looks away from him. What did he say? Was it the fact that he stuttered too much? God Louis why do you ruin everything! Louis was just about to ask Harry about himself but the bell rings and Louis watches as Harry rushes out.

Louis sighs and slowly makes his way to his locker with his head down looking at his shoes. The first chance he has with Harry and he obviously ruined it because Harry bolted out the door without even a glance in Louis’ direction.

*

“What do you mean he hates you Lou? He doesn't even know you!” Zayn asks. They are sitting on Louis’ bed listing to music and playing FIFA.

“Yes he does I told him about myself and I stuttered throughout the whole thing and he probably got annoyed and when I finished all he said is ‘Oh Zayn seems cool’ then pulled out his phone and didn’t talk to me.” He said falling back onto his bed. “I just don’t understand why I can’t talk to him normally I mean I talk to you normally! I don’t get my life!”

“Listen mate he doesn’t hate you I promise that tomorrow will be better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so a couple hours after i posted the first chapter i realized that i forgot a couple of lines so you might want to go back and read those lines. 
> 
> thank you to all your comments and kudos!
> 
> um ive never written smut before so dont complain that its really bad
> 
> again if you see any erros let me know!! 
> 
> thank you and enjoy, dolls.

Zayn was kind of right.

Louis is sitting in English waiting for Harry to come in and hopefully figure out what was wrong with him yesterday but when the bell rings Harry’s not there. The teacher says that their English assignment is that they will be given a Shakespeare play that they will have relate to modern time and present it in front of the class with their partners. Which is just another chance for Louis to embarrass himself. Just as the teacher was about to give everyone their play the door of the classroom swings open and in walks the one and only Harry Styles who has his hands on his knees and is breathing heavy.

“And why are you late Mr. Styles?”

“I’m so sorry. Coach made me run 4 laps because I was “distracted” today.” Harry replies still breathing heavy but is now standing straight up and fixing his clothes. He has dirt and sweat all over his face and his hair is a mess, sticking to his forehead and standing up in crazy places but god he still looks sexy. 

“Well now Mr. Styles you are distracting my class. Sit.” Harry nods and mumbles another apology as he finds his back to Louis. Louis smiles at him as he sits down but Harry just ignores him and sits down. Louis doesn’t understand why but it could be for a lot of things Harry could hate Louis because he is ugly or because he’s fat, maybe it’s because he’s short. Or Harry just hates him because he is an ugly nerd with glasses who is too shy and doesn’t have any friends. At that fact tears fill up in Louis eyes so he tries to listen to the teacher so he doesn’t cry. 

She goes through each group and tells then which play they will be given. Harry and Louis are given Romeo and Juliet. Oh course they would get one about love between opposite people, how ironic.

“Great, love is just what I want to do,” Harry spat.

“It could be w-worse,” Louis shy replies.

“I would like it better if I had a different partner,” Harry mumbles under his breath but it’s loud enough for Louis to hear and it’s all too much for Louis, tears are filling his eyes again and this time he knows he won’t be able to hold them back to he grabs his books and backpack as quickly as he can runs out of the room and ignores the yells of his name behind him.

Louis falls onto his knees once he reaches the bathroom. He curls in a ball and cries. Louis doesn’t stop crying even when pair of unfamiliar arms holds him. He cries into the unknown person’s shirt not caring about the fact the he is ruining the shirt. A hand is rubbing his back and slowly Louis is calming down. When the last couple of tears fall a gentle hand reaches under his chin and guides Louis’ face up and there is Harry Styles smiling down at him. Louis is frozen he doesn’t know what to do all he can think about the fact that Harry held him as he cried about Harry.

“Hey,” Harry starts “Are you okay? I’m really sorry I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just- well um- I hope you’ll forgive me.” Louis blinks up at him completely confused.   
“I understand if you don’t forgive me because I was a downright dick.” 

“No its o-okay. I forgive you,” Louis says his voice rough and his throat dry from the crying.

“Great!” Louis coughs and slowly moves out of Harrys arms. He leans his back against the tile next to Harry as they sit in silence for a couple minutes. Louis ponders if he should ask Harry the thing he really wants to know and before he can stop himself it slips out.

“Why do you hate me?” Louis’ eyes widen and he wishes that the ground would open up and sallow him because he cannot believe he just asked that. 

“What?”

“Oh um n-nothing it was nothing.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that this was just a horrible nightmare.

“Do you really think I hate you?” Louis pulled his knees to his chested and curled in on himself. 

“I don’t hate you Louis. I have no reason to hate you.”

“But yesterday after I told you about myself you just ignored me for the rest of class.” Louis mumbled and refused to look at Harry’s face.

“Omg. No that wasn’t your fault, it’s just that I got upset because you kept talking about how amazing Zayn is and how much you guys love each other and I got jealous because I want a love like that. I’m sorry if I made you think that I hate you because I don’t Louis I really don’t.” Louis finally looked at Harry.

“You think me and Zayn are together?” Harry nodded. “As in boyfriends?” Harry nodded again. Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore he burst into laughter.

“What? What’s so funny?” Harry looked confused and his eyebrows kneaded together and Louis thinks that nothing can be cuter. 

“I just I can’t believe you thought Zayn and I are together. We are best friends.” Louis says through his laughs.

“oh. OH.” Harry joins in on the laughter. After a while they both stop and continue to lean against the walk. There is an uncomfortable silence surrounding them but it’s broken once Harry talks.

“My mate, Niall, is having a party tonight because it’s the first Friday. Would you like to come?” Harry looks at Louis hopefully. Louis is shocked and doesn’t know what to say. He has never been to a party before or invited to one. He hasn’t even gotten drunk before. But when he looks up at Harry and sees hope in his eyes and his answer comes flying out.

“Sure.” What?! Louis! What are you thinking! 

“Great. Here is the address,” Harry digs into his pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper and hands it to Louis who pockets it.

“We better get back to class now.” Harry says as he stands up and dusts of his pants. Louis washes his face off in the sink and then heads back to class. 

*

“I can’t believe he asked me to a party.” 

“I can’t believe you said yes.” Zayn and Louis are in Louis’ room trying to find him an outfit for Louis to wear to the party. So far they gotten nowhere because all Louis owns are sweaters and toms. 

“I can’t believe I said yes either. Zayn what am I going to do? I’ve never been to a party before I don’t know anything about it.” 

“Don’t worry Lou I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

“You say that now.” Louis mumbled into the pillow as he watches Zayn go through his closet. They have been here for two hours and if they wait any longer the party will be over when they get there. It first started with Louis trying on different outfits and modeling them to Zayn but they were getting nowhere with that.

“Okay this is it. Here go put those on.” Louis takes the clothes out of Zayns hands and walks to the bathroom. After he puts everything on he looks at himself in the mirror. He is wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt that he didn’t even know he owned and the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that show off his ass. He walks out of the bathroom and Zayn looks up from his phone as Louis does a twirl. 

“Wow I am amazing.” Zayn said getting off the bed and handing Louis a pair of vans to wear.

“Don’t be so cocky.” Louis slips on the vans and puts his phone in his pocket. 

“If you are done staring at my ass can we go now?” 

“Shut up.”

*

This is not how Louis expected the night to go. When Zayn and Louis arrived they went to the kitchen for some drinks and then ten minutes later Liam comes in and took Zayn away so Louis went to look for Harry and that plan failed now Louis is just sitting in the kitchen all alone. Why did Louis even come this isn’t him at all. It was all for Harry and of course he is nowhere to be found. He is probably hiding from Louis because he knew it was a mistake to invite him. He should just find Zayn and tell him he is going home but before he can move there is a hand on his back. 

"You came." A deep voice said in his ear. Louis turn to face the voice and there he is.

"Yeah." Louis breathed out because Harry's face is so close to him. Harry smiled at him and Louis could smell the alcohol on Harry's breath. Harry sat down in the chair beside Louis and when he noticed how far away they were he moved closer so that his knees were touching Louis' leg.

"I'm glad. I was afraid that you weren't going to come."

"Well um I said yes so yeah." Smooth Louis smooth. Harry kept getting closer and closer to Louis' face and it was making Louis nervous then he remembered what he was going to do.

"Actually I was just about to leave so-"

"Leave? No you're not." Harry cut in. Louis looked into his eyes and he instead of bright green eyes full of happiness he saw black eyes full of lust. Louis gulped.

"I'm quite tired." Louis tried to get out of his chair but strong arms pulled him back down.

"Just talk to me a little longer." Harry whispered into his ear and he put his hand on Louis' thigh making Louis’ breath hitch. Louis couldn't help it his face got red, his breath was getting faster and his pants were getting tighter. No one had ever touched him before and now it Harry touching him, Harry his crush who he thought he’d never have a chance with.

"Relax Louis I'm not going to hurt you." Harry started rubbing circles into Louis' thigh with his thumb.

"O-ok-okay." Louis stuttered.

"Come on." Harry grabbed Louis' hand and led him out of the kitchen and when Harry stumbled it was when Louis realized that Harry was drunk like really drunk. Harry pulled him upstairs and pushed him into a room. Harry locked the door and turned around to see Louis breathing heavy in the middle of the room looking everywhere but Harry. He walked toward Louis and pushed him back on the bed.

"Harry we can't"

"Of course we can." Harry climbed on top of Louis and straddled him. Louis was breathing out of control and he couldn’t help it. No many how many times he dreamed of this it was when they were dating, sober and when Louis was ready.

"No I've never done anything before and you're drunk." Louis put his hands on Harry's check and tries to push him off but of course Louis is week as fuck and Harry doesn’t even move. Harry leans down so that they are chest to chest and looked into Louis' eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Harry whispered and it sounded like he actually meant it and it wasn’t the alcohol talking. Harry leaned down and kissed Louis. Louis' was still a little hesitant but he kisses back. He can trust Harry not to hurt him. He wants this so much. Louis feels Harry's tongue push passed his lips and into his mouth. They explore each other's mouths before Harry leans up to take his shirt off. Louis has never felt so insecure, Harry’s abs is defined and his chest and arms are equally strong. Harry leans back down to kiss Louis and he starts grinding down on Louis, who releases noises that he has never heard before. 

“If that’s the noises you make now I can’t wait until I’m inside you.” Louis whimpers at that. Harry yanks at Louis shirt until he gets the hint and takes it off. All Louis wants to do is cover himself up but before he can Harry’s hands are unbuttoning his jeans, he pulls them off along with his boxers and throws them to god knows where. Harry gets off the bed and reaches into his pocket and grabs two packets that he throws on the bed next to Louis and proceeds to take off the rest of his clothes. Louis watches a lot of gay porn and he has never seen anyone as big as Harry, he just hopes that he can walk tomorrow.

“This is going to feel so good.” Harry spreads Louis’ thighs and sits between them; he grabs the packet of lube and dribbles some onto two of his fingers. Not even caring about Louis he shoves them in and Louis scream out in pain. He can take two fingers but he has to work up to it, one of Harry’s fingers is the size of two of Louis’.

“H-harry, hurts.” 

“Shh babe it will get better.” Harry starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Louis out. Louis’ cock is hard against his stomach and his hands are griping the sheets. After some more stretching the pain goes away and becomes pleasure. 

“More.” Louis whispers. Harry puts another finger in and soon Louis is grinding down on them. Harry pulls his fingers out which gets a whine from Louis. Harry lubes himself up, moaning as he rubs himself. 

“Gonna fuck you now. Hands and knees babe.” Louis whimpers as he flips over and pushes back against Harry’s dick when he feels it against his rim. Harry pushes in and this was way bigger than Louis ever imagined, is poor hole can’t take all this. Harry inches in little by little and the pain is so overwhelming that Louis falls to his elbows as tears fall down his face. Once Harry gets all in he waits for Louis to adjust even though the tight heat is killing him. 

“O-okay.” Louis said after a couple of minutes and adjusting to Harry’s massive cock. Harry starts moving slowly, very slowly.

“Faster.” Louis whimper even though it feels like he is being split in half. Harry pulls out almost all the way and slams back earing a moan from himself and Louis as he hits that bundle of nervous. Louis has never felt something like this, yeah he fingers himself but being this full is something completely different. Moans are rolling out of his mouth but by the way Harry is thrusting into him he'll never stop. Louis can feel himself getting close as he wraps a hand around himself moaning at the feeling of his cock finally being touched.

“So close babe.” Harry thrusts harder but sloppier into Louis, still hitting his prostate dead on. Louis can’t hold it back anymore after a few more thrusts he is coming all over his hands and the bed. Louis tightens around Harry who comes deep inside him. They both ride out their orgasms together. Harry pulls out and lays down next to Louis who collapses face first on the bed. Louis realizes that Harry didn’t use a condom when it starts leaking out of him and onto his thighs. Gross. How is he going to clean this up? 

Both boys are exhausted but Harry manages to wrap his arms around Louis and pull him into his chest. Louis cannot believe what just happened, he also wants to know what him and Harry are relationship wise but before he can ask he hears deep snores erupted from behind him decides that they can talk about it in the morning as Louis falls into the best sleep of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending might suck but i just wanted to finish this chapter and post it real quick before x factor comes on. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

When Louis woke up he can honestly say that his ass has never hurt this bad before, even when he first fingered himself. Why does his ass even hurt like this? Shaking his head and going to get up Louis realized he wasn’t alone someone had their arms wrapped around him and oh theyre both naked and this guy’s dick is touching him. Louis can’t stop the blush but then all events from last night came rushing back to him and the tears full up in his eyes. Party, Harry, sex. Harry. Sex. Sex with Harry. Oh god this isn’t going to be good, what was Louis going to do?

Harry was so drunk last night so he probably won’t even remember. He probably just wanted to fuck someone and Louis was there. If Louis stay then Harry will yell at him about how Louis took advantage of his drunken state. It obviously meant nothing to Harry. Louis couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes; he needed to get out of here now. Slowly Louis picked Harry’s arm up and put a pillow under it, which made Harry snuggled closer and wow that was so cute. He limped around the room searching for his clothes. Once he had them all he opened the door and looked back at Harry who he hoped would wake up and confess his undying love for Louis but he didn’t he move. Sighing Louis opened the door and limped out.

*

Once Louis got home he went to his room and fell face first on his bed. He cried because he got half of he wanted and what he wanted was Harry to love him back. Harry was a jock and as soon as he realizes he fucked Louis the nerd he’ll beg Louis never to tell anyone because he doesn’t want to ruin his reputation. None of this would have happened if Zayn stayed with him. Fuck Zayn and his perfect hair. Oh who is he kidding none of this would have happened if Louis just declined Harry’s offer but no Harry is just goddamn cute and Louis couldn’t say no, so in the end it was Louis fault. It was all Louis’ fault. 

*

“Boo.” Jay shook her son awake. 

“Mhh”

“Wake up honey it’s time for dinner.”

“Dinner! How long was I asleep?!” Louis grabbed his phone and saw that it was almost six. Shit. 

“Yeah you got home around noon.” 

“God. I’m sorry mum I should have called you and told you I was sleeping over Zayn’s.” Jay knew he was going to a party but if he told him he slept at the party then she would lock him up.

“It’s okay. Come down whenever you’re hungry.” Jay said as she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Louis’ ass still hurt like hell and he had dry cum all over him so he decided to get into the shower. He stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower, washed his hair and scrubbed off all the cum off his stomach. How was he supposed to get it out of his ass? He should have goggled it.

*

When Sunday came Louis decided to call Zayn and tell him what happened. They are both sitting on Louis’ bed, Zayn with a huge smile and Louis a frown. 

“Louis I’m so glad Harry invited you to that party.” Zayn still had that stupid smile on his face as Louis gave him a confused look which made Zayn smile bigger, if possible.

“So after Liam dragged me away from you we danced and things got heated so we took it to a room. It was amazing Lou, best sex I ever had. It wasn’t even sex, you know, it was like we were making love it was so sweet. Then yesterday we woke up in each other’s arms and he looked so cute all fucked out and stuff. He asked me what we were and he was so nervous about it that was so cute. So I said to him that I would love to be his boyfriend if he would be mine and his eyes lit up and his said yes over and over again. Then we fucked again until Niall came in and told us that if we don’t leave then we would have to clean up. So we left and went to his house and watched movies and kissed. It was perfect. ” Zayn didn’t take one breath during that whole thing and Louis didn’t think that was possible. He was so happy for Zayn because he finally got Liam. Louis similes at him and leans over to give the dark haired boy a hug.

“I’m so happy for you Z!” Zayn’s smile just kept getting bigger and bigger. 

“Thanks, but I couldn’t do it without you. I told you senior year was our year. So tell me what happened after I left.” Louis coughed he didn’t want to bore Zayn with his life. 

“Oh I um I just had a couple more drinks and then decided to leave. I would have told you if I could find you.” Louis laughed, Zayn’s smile fell a little and no Louis doesn’t want to ruin his happiness.

“You didn’t find Harry?”

“No, I swear I looked for him but I didn’t see him anywhere.” Louis lied, lying was going to become a habit because of Harry and his sex.

“Don’t worry man you’ll get him, like I said this year is the year.” Zayn patted Louis on his back.

“Yeah. Hey do you want to play FIFA?” Zayn nodded and the two boys played until Zayn decided it was getting late. They said their goodbyes and Louis fell into a restless sleep that night, dreading tomorrow.  
*  
Louis has been sitting in his car for ten minutes. He doesn’t have enough balls to get out. What if he sees Harry? The green eyed boy is probably going to kill him as soon as he sees him. Sighing Louis gets out of the car and with shaky hands he grabs his book bag and all but runs to his locker. He doesn’t care if people think he’s crazy because he has to, no he needs to get to homeroom without seeing Harry. The boy is breathing heavy by the time he reaches his locker and with his still shaky hands he puts in his combination faster than he ever thought, he gets his books and turns around to see Harry standing directly behind him with his hand up as if he was going to tap on Louis’ shoulder. Harry’s mouth opens but before he can say anything Louis’ blue eyes widen and he scurry’s away. Louis doesn’t dare look back he doesn’t need to see those green eyes filled with confusion staring at him.

Louis sits in his homeroom seat as he tries to compose himself. His breath is fast and there are tears filling up in his eyes. The small boy puts the palms of his hands to his eyes. A pair of hands slam down on his desk and Louis jumps back in surprise to see who it was, Nick Grimshaw. Nick was good friends with Harry, granted he wasn’t on the football team like the rest of Harry’s friends are, but Louis would always see Nick with Harry when he walked past them in the hallways.

“What’s up nerd? You look a little sad. Does the little nerd need a hug?” Nick mocked him. 

“You look like you were going to cry like the fucking pussy you are.” They blue eyed boy didn’t respond.

“Fucking answer me.” Nick growled. Louis knew what was coming so he pushed his chair back and was about to run but the bell rang starting first period. At this Louis grabbed his back and bolted out of the room before Nick could move. It’s not common for Nick to bother Louis he only ever does it when he’s in a bad mood. 

*

Thankfully Louis doesn’t see Harry until lunch which is also the same time when Louis decides that god really hates him. The blue eyed boy just sat down at his and Zayn’s table when someone is pulling back the chair across from him. Louis looks up to see Harry smiling shyly at him. Dread fills Louis; this is when he is going to beg Louis not to tell anyone.

“So I was going to call you on Saturday.” Harry starts. Louis can feel a lump for in his throat.

“Why?” He crooks out, not taking his eyes off of Harry. If this is going to be the last time he is going to see him then Louis will savor it.

“So we could start on our English project and when I went to call you I realized that I didn’t have your number.” Louis blinks at him. Harry continues. “Can I have your number then?” Louis nods and they exchange numbers. As Harry starts walking away he turns around.

“Oh did you have fun at the party?”

“Yes.” Louis answers quickly. 

“Sorry I didn’t see you there I got kind of…busy.”  
“It’s okay.” Harry smiles at him and walks away. Louis releases his breath that he didn’t he notice he was holding.  
*  
“Class is all yours today, use it wisely.” Louis’ English teaches sits down as the students start. Louis is alone waiting for Harry. When Louis gave him is number a couple of hours ago he did not expect Harry to text him, but he received so many messages from Harry including one where Harry said that coach is going to keep them long today so he’ll be late for English. It gave the blue eyed boy time to actually start their project. Louis being Louis means that he has already read Romeo and Juliet and more than once. When Harry comes in they spend the period with Harry asking questions about the story and Louis answering them all. 

*

After school is when the shit goes down.

Louis is walking to the school parking lot when someone grabs his backpack and pulls him down on his ass. Louis lets out a little squeal and he turns to see Nick who just smirks at him and yanks him back up on his feet.

“You seem to have run out of homeroom before I could do this.” Nick’s arm pulls back and a hard fist his Louis, making him tumble back onto the ground gripping his check. Nick moves close to Louis and he pulls back his arm again and-

“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING NICK?” He thought this couldn’t get worse but it just did. Both Louis and Nick turn their heads to the lanky boy who is walking over to them will a frown and eyes filled with anger. Nick steps back away from Louis as he replies.

“I was just helping dear Louis up.” Nick smirks. 

“The fuck you were. Why did you hit him Nick?” 

“Because he’s a fucking deserves it that’s why.” Nick stands up straighter, stepping close to Harry. 

“I see you near him again I’ll fucking kill you.” Harry growls through his teeth. Louis has never seen anyone that angry before. Nick and Harry are friends though, why is Harry making this a big deal? Nick huffs and walks away but no with flipping Louis off.

“Are you okay Lou?” Lou. Nicknames! Harry rushes over to Louis’ side and kneels down, all anger gone. The taller boy grabs Louis’ face and checks his cheek where he was hit. 

“Yeah, um t-thanks Harry.”

“No problem Lou. Let me know if he does it again.” Louis nods and Harry helps him up and walks Louis to his car.

“Thanks again Harry.” 

“If he bothers you again let me know okay?” 

“I will.” Harry grabs Louis and pulls him in for a hug. Louis only goes to Harry’s chest and wow does that make him feel small. Harry puts his chin on Louis’ head and says “No one should hurt you.” I might have been a whisper but Louis heard it and its ironic because Harry is hurting him and he doesn't even know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!!!
> 
> Also follow me on  
> twitter: louistimes2  
> tumblr: thestartofthebeginning


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom louis library recommended me and that is the best thing ever.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The rest of the week went by perfectly. Everyday Harry would come to English late; Louis already working on their project; ironically they were ahead of the rest of the class. The down side to working with Harry every day was that the blue eyed boy just falls harder in love with him. Harry is just so sweat to Louis, always coming in to class and giving Louis the biggest smiles, asking how his day was and if anyone was bothering him. Louis hasn’t seen Nick since the parking lot incident, thankfully. Harry says that Louis is like his little brother that he has to watch out for him. Louis pretends like that doesn’t hurt him.

It’s now Friday. English class has been slow today, both boys just telling each other jokes. Before working with Harry Louis would probably have finished this on Wednesday but as they say love changes you. Their project is due on Monday and all the boys need to put it all on a poster. Now they are arguing over who should do the poster this weekend.

“Come on Lou, you did most of the work just let me do this.” Louis shakes his head telling Harry no and because he still isn’t used to Harry calling him Lou.

“No Harry. Just let me do it.”

Harry sighs. “We are getting nowhere Lou.” Silence takes them over as their brains search for reasons of why the other shouldn’t do it. Honestly Louis thinks that Harry should do it. Louis did almost all the work and if you ask Harry anything about Romeo and Juliet he’ll probably get it wrong, but Louis wants to get a perfect and he doesn’t know if he can trust Harry with it. He is snapped out of his thoughts as Harry claps his hands together. Louis looks at the green eyed boy who has a huge smile on his face, he opens his mouth.

“Come over my house on Saturday!” Louis doesn’t know how to respond. Obviously he wants to go to Harry’s house and see where he lives, his room which probably the definition of Harry inside and out. Louis bets himself that it smells like vanilla aka Harry.

“Um Okay.” Harry smiles as the bell rings. Harry grabs his stuff and tells Louis that he’ll text him later. The small boy grabs his book bag and starts walking to the parking lot. Louis’ mind wonders to Saturday, maybe Harry’s parents will be there and Harry will introduced them  who will tell him that they are so glad to meet him and that they heard so much and can really tell that Louis makes Harry hap-. No Louis that’s not what is going to happen. Louis shakes his head. Why does he have to get carried away?

*

Louis wakes up on Saturday as excited as ever. Louis is supposed to be at Harry’s in thirty minutes. (Harry texted him his address yesterday.) Quickly Louis changes his clothes to skinnies and a t-shirt and says goodbye to his mom and sisters. He gets into his car, putting the address into his phone and driving away. Louis’ hands are sweating and his nerves are high. They aren’t going to do anything and it’s not like a date but its Harry’s house that he is going to. HARRY STYLES HIS CRUSHES HOUSE THAT HE IS GOING TO.

Louis pulls into their driveway and steps out of his car. Harry’s house his huge. There are six big white pillars on the porch and they seem to be holding up the huge balcony that is across the front side of the house. All the windows have dark red shudders which match the door. Overall the house kind of looks like the house Noah fixes in the Notebook. Louis loves that movie. Slowly Louis makes his way to the door. He knocks twice. After 2 minutes no one answers and Louis starts thinking that this is the wrong house when the door is yanked over and someone is grabbing Louis’ shirt and pulling him inside. When the door closes Louis looks up to see a green eyed boy with a hugged smirk.

“Welcome to my home Lou.” He raises his arms straight up to emphasize it. Louis giggles at him.

“Follow me.” Harry starts walking and Louis looks around to see that this is nothing like Harry. They reach a room that seems to be the family room with a TV and couch. Still this is nothing like Harry. A frown appears on Louis’ face but he says nothing. The coffee table seems to have been moved to the other side of the room, making more space for the tri poster in on the floor.

“Let’s get started.” Harry sits on the ground and Louis follows. Sadly isn’t not Harry’s room but that doesn’t chance the fact that it’s Harry’s house. They work for hours having little arguments about what goes where and what color marker to use. When they finish their poster Harry decides to make them sandwiches.

“This is so gooooooood.” Louis’ mouth is full of food and his eyes are closed in pleasure.

“Thanks.” Harry takes a bite of his sandwich, not taking his eyes off Louis. Not that Louis would know. Harry’s loud ringtone goes off. He picks it up and excuses himself from the table.

“Hello? Hey Niall. No I’m not busy. Yeah I’m alone.” Louis frowns. “Yeah sure. Okay bye.” Harry walks back to the table and sits down, threading his fingers together. He looks at the smaller boy with a small smile.

“I don’t want to seem like a dick but-“

“You want me to leave.” Louis whispers. Harry nods his head.

“Yeah I’m sorry Lou.”

“It’s okay Harry. Um I’ll see you on Monday.” Louis gets up out of the chair and starts to make his way to the door. It’s not okay that Harry is making him leave; Louis really thought they were getting somewhere. Fuck Niall and his stupid timing.

“Wait! Lou.” Louis can hear Harry getting out of his chair so Louis walks a little faster to the door. Thankfully Louis makes it to the door before Harry can get to him. Louis runs into his car and starts driving away. Louis feels something wet hit his thigh. That’s when he realizes that he is crying. God why does he have to cry he’s such a fucking girl.

*

Monday comes and goes. They present their project and get a hundred, of course because it’s Louis.

Harry moves back to his seat once there teacher starts well teaching again.

A month passes and the only time Louis and Harry talk is a couple of “Hellos” in the hallways. Louis goes back to his sad life of the fact that he will always be heads over heels in love with Harry and Harry will think of him as a kind friend. Its different then his old life because Zayn is always with Liam and when him and Louis hang out all he talks about is Liam and how he misses him. Louis is so happy for Zayn but he’s jealous, jealous that when Liam and Zayn have sex they confess their feelings and fall deeply into love but when Louis and Harry had sex nothing, Louis got nothing. When Louis gets really, really, down he considers telling Harry that they had sex and then the small boy remembers that is probably the worst thing his brain has ever thought of.

*

Louis wakes up one morning. He sits up and once he does he knows he makes the wrong choice. There is bile rising out of his stomach and to his throat. Louis covers his mouth quickly and runs to the bathroom; he throws himself on his knees just as the bile breaks through his hands. The golden haired boy empty’s his stomach into the bowl. Whatever Louis ate last night he is never going to do it again. Suddenly the door swings open.

“Louis!? Are you okay boo?” A soothing hand is rubbing his back. Louis shakes his head.

“You are staying home today.” Louis nods his head and rests it against the toilet rim. Why is he sick? His sister might have brought a stomach bug home and now Louis has it. After a while Louis gets up on shaky legs and takes a long warm shower. Once he gets out the small boy lies back down on his bed in his towel and decides to relax his eyes. A couple hours later Louis woke up feeling perfectly fine. Hopefully the bug had passed. It was now almost 4pm Louis looked at his phone he had two text messages. One from Zayn telling him to feel better and one from Harry.

To: Louis

From: Harry

I heard from Zayn that you aren’t feeling well. I hope you feel better xx

A smile forms on Louis’ face as he replies a simple ‘Thanks’.

*

A week passed and every morning Louis would wake up sick but by midday he was fine. His mom nagged and nagged him about going to the doctors for days and finally Louis agreed. That is why he is sitting in the doctor’s waiting room with sweating palms and shaking legs. The room is painted with a dark blue color and hideous brown chairs, one of which holds an old lady with a mole on her noise Louis would say she looks like a witch. The golden haired boy does not want to be here, at all.

“Louis?” The nurse waves Louis over, leading him into a long hallway and into the door at the very end. “The doctor will be in soon.” Louis nods he’s so nervous. He wishes his mom would come but of course she’s working. The door opens and a thin tall woman with black hair and a clipboard walks into the room.

“Hello Louis, I’m Dr. Edmonds.” She smiles, reaching for Louis’ hand. “What seems to be the problem?”

“I’ve been waking up every day this week sick but then I feel better by noon.” She scribbles on her clipboard.

“Are you more tired than usual?” “Yes.” Scribbling. “Did you exercise daily before this?” “Like once a week maybe.” Scribbling. “Do you take drugs?” “No.” Scribbling. “Are you sexually active?” Louis gulps. “Um just once about a little over a month ago.” Scribbling.

“Okay Louis I’m going takes your blood.”

“Can I just pee in a cup? I hate needles.” Dr. Edmonds smiles at him as she opens a draw and hands him a cup. He grabs it and walks quickly to the bathroom. He hands her the pee filled cup and she tells him to stay in the room.

About ten minutes later she comes back in. She doesn’t have a smile on her face. Louis’ nervous start running again as she asks him to follow her through another door and farther into the building. She is probably leading him to a room where they tell their patients that they are going to die soon. She opens a door and they walk into a…ultrasound room?

“Please take a seat Louis, life up your shirt too.” Louis does as she says with shaky hands. He stomach probably exploded or he has an alien inside him. She grabs a bottle and squirts the gel onto his stomach. Louis closes his eyes, the only time he has been this nervous was before him and harry has sex and it’s ironic because he has been on his back for both situations. Dr. Edmonds takes the wand connected to the screen and places it on Louis’ stomach rubbing around in the gel. Louis eyes are still closed.

“When I saw the results of your test I decided that the best way to tell you was to show you. Louis please open your eyes.” Slowly he does but he looks at her face, not daring to look at that screen that is going to tell him his horrible future.

“Thank you.” She points to a little dot on the screen.

“Do you see that? That is a baby, that’s your baby Louis. Congratulation you are pregnant.” That’s the last thing Louis remembers before everything is black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see anything wrong let me know on here, twitter (louistimes2) or tumblr (thestartofthebeginning)
> 
> Comments and Kudos!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really proud of this chapter so yeah
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I just don’t understand.” Voices Louis can hear voices.

“When eggs are fertilized by sperm the sperm chooses whether the baby is going to be a girl, by using 2 X chromosomes or a becoming a boy, 1 X chromosome and 1 Y.” Where is Louis? Did he fall asleep in biology? No he passed that class three years ago. “Before boys are boys they are girls, everyone has been a girl. I think that maybe when egg Louis was fertilized the sperm took longer than usual to pick boy or girl and while it waited Louis was a being formed into a girl.” What the fuck is going on? “Once the sperm decided to make Louis a boy his body had already made the uterus.” Louis has had weird dreams before but this is just fucked up. “The odds of me being correct are slim because the sperm usually picks the sex after about a month and if I am correct then the sperm took around 4 months to pick.”

“So you’re saying that when I was pregnant with Louis he was a girl for 4 months.” Louis knows that voice. It’s so soothing to hear. Who is that?

“Yes, I think so.”

“Oh my god. My poor boo.” Mom! That’s who it is! It’s his mom! Where is she? How can Louis get to her?

“The good thing is that Louis already has many of the…motherly functions need to grow a baby. He will obviously need medications but the baby with be perfectly fine by the time of birth.” That voice is the doctor! The doctor he has recently seen when he throw up for a week straight. The doctor that told Louis he was pregnant. Pregnant with Harry’s baby.

Louis’ eyes fly open as he sits straight up, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he releases heart churning sobs. His mother and Dr. Edmonds come rushing to his sides, soothing hands and voices trying to calm him down. What has he ever done? He helps his mother with his sisters, helped her when his father left them, does all his homework, helped Zayn when his father left, volunteered at the library, hell he even tutored people before. Louis is a giver, he gives and gives and gives and the one time he decided to take advantage of a drunken Harry costs him his future, his everything. He had his life planned out he was going to go to a Harvard to become a lawyer and work his ass off until he is offered the job to be a judge and hopefully along the way he falls in love with a nice boy along the way.

Now he is stuck with a baby. Yes he knows there is abortion but no one deserves that. If you don’t want your baby then have it but give it up for adoption. Louis could do that, adoption, but he knows that after seven months with his child he will be so in love and attached to it.

Slowly Louis sobs stop and he goes to silent crying. He is handed a tissue to wipe his eyes. Once Louis calmed down he looked around to see that he is still in the ultrasound room and he is still very much pregnant. His stomach has been cleaned of gel and his shirt is covering it. His mother is sitting in a chair next to him and Dr. Edmonds is still standing by the screen that thankfully she turned off.

“How are you feeling boo?” Jay asks him as she rubs his arm. He doesn’t want to look at her, especially in the eyes; he knows that she’s probably disappointed.

“Horrible.” Louis admits. “I’m sorry mum.”

“Honey, why are you sorry?” Tears fill up in Louis’ eyes; he presses his palms to his eyes trying to get them to go away.

“Because I disappointed you, I had sex with someone and I always told you I’d wait.” The tears can be heard in Louis’ voice.

“Oh boo, I’m not disappointed in you or mad at you. I’m just sorry that you have to go through this.” She gets up to hug her son. The boy bares his face into his shirt as more tears slip free. Louis is almost a girl so now he knows why he cries so much. Louis and Jay pull away from each other as Dr. Edmonds coughs gathering their attention.

“I know you probably just want to go home Louis but if I may ask, what do you want to do with the baby?” Louis looks down at his hands.

“I would like to keep it.” He looks shyly at his mother who is smiling at his choice, Louis smiles back.

“In that case here is a list of vitamins and medicine that you need to prudence because of the fact that your body doesn’t produce them and they are necessary for your child.” She hands Louis a small list. “Also I don’t know if you heard the reason of how you are pregnant so-“

“Yeah I um I was awake for that.”

“Also I would like to inform you that most women start throwing up at month two or three so I’d like to think that because you are a young man that your symptoms might be off and different but it will still take nine months for your child to be completely formed.” Your child. It’s his, its all Louis’. He is already fond of the baby. Louis places his hands over his stomach as he nods at the doctor.

“So the baby will be perfectly fine?” She nods and both Louis and Jay releases a breath of relief.”

“Any more questions?” Silence. “In that case you two are free to leave I will and I will see you Louis in two weeks for your next ultrasound.” Dr. Edmonds walks out leaving Louis and Jay alone.

“Dr. Edmonds gave this to me when I got here. It belongs to you and I will take that list.” Louis and Jay exchange papers. Its and ultrasound picture, the baby a mere spot on the page but it’s there. Louis’ name is printed under the mother, the date next to it and how far along he is, 6 weeks. A couple tears escape Louis’ eyes but this time they’re tears of joy.

*

Jay drops Louis off at home as she runs to the store to get the stuff on the list. Louis enters the quiet house; thankfully the girls are at the neighbors. He drags himself to his room falling onto the bed. He looks at the ultrasound picture again, his finger grazing over the spot that is his child. This is his baby’s first picture and hopefully many more are going to come. A smile slips on to Louis face as all his problems disappear and he imagines his child running from him and their happy face and high pitched laugh and screams when Louis catches them and tickles them until they beg for him to stop. He imagines his child playing on the playground making friends and their first memories. Louis dropping his baby off for the first day of school as they run happily into the building without a goodbye and Louis goes home to cry because his baby is growing up so fast. He imagines all their birthday day parties. Their first love. Their first heartbreak. Their wedding as Louis gives a soppy speech about how his child grew up too fast for his liking, and then soon Louis is old and his baby is having babies of their own, which Louis spoils. Maybe if Louis is lucky he’ll live long enough to see his baby become a grandparent and Louis will pass away with a smile on his face because as long as his baby is happy he’ll be happy.

Louis falls asleep with a smile on his face and hands on his stomach.

*

Life crashes when Louis wakes up. Everything comes rushing back to him. He’s 17 pregnant with Harry Styles’, the boy he is deeply in love with, child and the only people that know are him, his mother and the doctor. Louis is going to have to tell Zayn still and Harry. Oh god how is he going to tell Harry! Louis jumps out of bed as he feels the acid rising in his throat. He’s sick of these stupid pregnancy effects already. Once Louis is done he goes down stairs to see his mother and sister sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking with whispered yells. When Louis enters everyone goes silent and all eyes fly to Louis stomach. Trying to seem bothered by their stares Louis gets some toast and bacon and sits at the end of the table.

“Shouldn’t you eat more?” Louis freezes as he looks at Phoebe you is shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth.

“Why should I eat more Phoebs?”

“Because mom says that you are eating for two now!” She says happily.

“Phoebe!” The table yells at her. Jay looks at Louis with pleading eyes.

“Louis I’m so sorry they-“

“It’s okay mum. I’m glad you told them for me.” They exchange smiles and the atmosphere is back to normal. All breakfast the girls are talking about the baby and asking Louis millions of questions many of which he doesn’t know the answer too. With the girls knowing just gives Louis more time for him to figure out how he is going to tell Zayn and eventually Harry.

*

Today is Sunday and Louis has played out how to tell Zayn.

Louis is pacing in his room, his nerves higher and hand on his belly as he waits for Zayn to get here. Zayn is a very understanding person so Louis hopes that he won’t hate him. He lied to Zayn about Harry and Zayn losses trust in people very easier because of his dad. The doorbell rings and the girls run to get it as Louis braces himself for Zayn.

“Hey L.” Zayn walks into Louis’ room sitting on the bed and watching Louis who is standing in the middle of the room with a hand on his belly. “What is so important that you needed me over here?” Louis breathes in and out twice before speaking.

“Zayn I have to tell you something but just try not to get mad.” Zayn is on his feet now, looking at Louis with a confused look.

“Why would I be mad?”

“I lied to you.” Louis blurts out. Zayn’s face falls to a frown and his eyes fill with anger.

“About?” He grins through his teeth. Louis walks past him and sits on the bed; Zayn turns his body so he can still see him.

“The party. I did see Harry there and um we might have um……had s-sex.” Louis never stutters in front of Zayn and he is just so terrified of Zayn’s reaction that he can’t stop it. Zayn freezes he blinks and looks at Louis who is staring at him like a child looking at their angry parents. Zayn sighs and sits next to Louis on the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were telling me about Liam and how you guys had a blast after you had sex and I was jealous and I didn’t want to bore you with my problems because I never seen you happier.” Louis whispers.

“I’m not mad at you L, I’m just sad that you thought I wouldn’t want to hear about this. I’m your best friend I want you to tell me your problems so I can help you through it, that’s what friends are for.” Zayn puts his arm around Louis’ shoulder, bringing him closer. “You also know you could tell me this over the phone right?” Louis giggles at that.

“Well that’s not all. Remember how I wasn’t at school this week?” Zayn nods. “Well I went to the doctors and I’m..I’m-“

“Please don’t tell me that you are dying L!”

“No! I’m pregnant.” It was a whisper a whisper so low that Zayn _almost_ didn’t hear it. Zayn gets off the bed and starts pacing around the room. Louis watches and he can almost see Zayn’s brain turning and searching for answers. Zayn snaps his fingers and he turns to face Louis.

“You are pregnant with Harry’s kid.” Louis nods. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to keep it.” Zayn nods, completely understanding about how Louis feels with abortion and Louis personally won’t be able to hold adoption.

“When are you going to tell Harry?”

“Tomorrow I have it all planned out.”

“Good. I’m proud of you L.” They smile at each other.

“Thanks. Do you want to play FIFA?”

“Yeah but don’t think that know that you are fragile I’m going to go easy on you.” Louis laughs at that. He is so happy with how Zayn reacted and he can only hope that Harry will do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes let me know. Thank you
> 
> Tell me what you think. (twitter:Louistimes2 tumblr:thestartofthebeginning)
> 
> comments and kudos dolls


	6. Chapter 6

Louis is leaning on his car in the school parking lot with his book bag on his back and the ultrasound in his sweaty hand. It’s Monday and Louis made sure to arrive earlier than normal so he could talk to Harry before school started. Louis and Harry haven’t talked since Harry texted Louis wishing him the best when he was sick. His morning sickness still sucks but Louis is getting used to it and it’s not as bad as it was last week, thankfully.

A black range rover rolls into the parking lot and Louis stands straight up and takes a deep breath and starts walking to the car. Louis’ legs feel like jelly, his hands are sweat and he is moving like molasses. Once Louis is ten feet away from the car Harry gets out of it with a huge smile on his perfect face and walks around it to open the passenger door, out steps a beautiful girl. Louis’ heart stops and the world freezes around him. This can’t be happening not now at least. Louis didn’t even know that Harry was talking to anyone. Then again Harry wouldn’t have told Louis about a girl anyways. Harry isn’t going to want a kid if he as a girlfriend now. He won’t care about Louis.

Louis looks at Harry and sees his green eyes filled with happiness as he looks at her and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Harry turns his head in Louis’ direction. NO NO NO LOUIS MOVE YOUR ASS. He can’t the blue eyed boy is frozen, his feet are glued to the ground and his legs are heavy like lead. When Harry spots Louis he opens his mouth to stay something and Louis’ control over his body comes back and he runs away into the building, not stopping until he is fully safe in the locked bathroom stall. His breath is getting faster and out of control as his eyes fill up with tears.

“No Louis Tomlinson you will not cry I forbid you to cry.” Louis mumbles to himself, completely missing the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“Lou?” Oh no, no no no please go away please.

“Yeah.” He squeaks out.

“Are you alright?” Louis puts a fake smile on him as reaches for the latch of the stall, swinging the door open.

“Yeah I’m perfect.” The lie rolls off Louis’ tongue.

“Are you sure?” Louis nods as he walks to the sink, carefully hiding the ultrasound from Harry’s view. Harry watches him never taking his concurred eyes off Louis. Louis decides that he if doesn’t tell Harry right now then he’ll never tell him. Louis breathes slowly and turns to face Harry.

“Actually I um I wanted to talk to you. About the party you invited me to a while ago.” Harry’s eyes widen at Louis’ words. “Do you um remember what happened at the party?” Harry nods. “I mean like between us?” Harry’s phone goes offs and he reaches into his pocket, opening it and reading the text.

“Listen Louis I’ve got something important I need to do right now.”

“Oh o-okay, I guess will talk about it later then?” Harry is already out the door before Louis even started his question.

Harry doesn’t care Louis, why are you still trying to tell him Louis. He has a girlfriend now. Hell he doesn’t even remember the sex. Even when you do tell him Louis he isn’t going to believe you. If he does then he might pay you to keep it a secret or move away or worse, kill it. Bile rises in Louis’ throat and he rushes back into the stall to release his breakfast.

*

“Did you tell him?” Zayn asks Louis as he shoves another bite of food into his mouth.

“No” Louis responds, his head leaning on his hand as he pushes his food around with his fork.

“Why not.”

“I tried Z but he ran out before I could finish and I’m going to tell him in English because there are too many people around.”

“Go to his house after school then.” Louis’ looks at Zayn’s full mouth will disgust.

“I would but,” Louis bites his lip. “Z I saw him get out of his car today and well he has a girlfriend.” Louis spat the last word. He pushes his tray away from him, to disgusted with himself to eat it. He looks at Harry and sees him laughing away with his friends. He probably told them one of the stupid jokes he once told Louis in English. Maybe Louis would have been sitting over there with them if they didn’t have sex, but Louis has to ruin everything he gets.

“Who?”

“I don’t know but she’s gorgeous.” Way prettier than Louis will ever be. Louis is so jealous that she has good looks and she gets to be with Harry. Also he probably used a condom when they had sex. Louis shivers that the thought.

“Listen L, go to his house after school. He needs to know.” Louis nods. Zayn is right, he’s almost always right. Louis just hopes that Harry is hope after school and not with his _girlfriend._

*

English passes with Harry coming in late, as usual and siting in his usual seat away from Louis. Louis follows Harry to the parking lot and sees him get into his car and drive away without his girlfriend. Maybe he forgot about her. Louis giggles at the thought.

Louis has been sitting his in Harry’s driveway for five minutes. The range rover is here which means so is Harry. Louis’ considers just going home and his phone goes off.

To: Louis

From: Zayn

If you don’t tell Harry today then I’ll tell him myself.

Louis knows Zayn won’t do it but it’s enough to force him out of the car and on the doorstep. Louis knocks once and looks at the ultrasound that he is gripping in his hands. The door swings open and no oh god. Harry’s girlfriend is standing there smiling at him.

“Hello.”

“I’m sorry.” Louis goes to turn around.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“It was a mistake for m-me to come h-here sorry.” Louis starts walking to his car.

“You’re Louis aren’t you?” He freezes halfway to his car. “Harry told me a lot about you.” Louis turns around to face her. “He’s upstairs.” She waves him in. Stepping into the familiar room Louis takes off his shoes. “I’m Gemma. Harry’s sister.” Sister!? Its Harrys sister! Maybe god doesn’t hate him.

“I saw you today. If you don’t mind me asking why were you at school?”

“Oh I’m back from college this week and I decided to visit my favorite teacher.” Louis nods.

“His room is this way.” Gemma leads him up the beautiful staircase and down the hallway, stopping in front of a door that has ‘Harry’ neatly carved into it.

“Thank you .” She nods at him and walks back down stairs. Louis stares at the door thinking if he should walk in or knock. Manners are always necessary so Louis knocks once. No answer. He knocks again. Nothing. Maybe Harry knows Louis is here and he doesn’t want to talk to him. Louis knocks again, harder this time. There is shuffling behind the door and soon it swings open.

“What the fuck Gemma? I’m sleep-oh hey Lou” Louis doesn’t know where to look. Harry is wearing black boxer briefs. Only black boxer briefs. His hair is messy and his eyes are full of sleep. “Come in.” Harry steps back as Louis walks in. He is hit will the smell of vanilla, Louis closes his eyes and breathes it in. When he opens the he looks around and he sees Harry everywhere. Everything in the room reminds Louis of Harry from the clock to the curtains the all scream Harry. It was everything Louis wanted- imagined…oops. Harry is sitting on the edge of the bed, still in boxers, smiling happy at Louis. Louis walks closer to him and decides he better start.

“Okay well Harry. I um I need to tell you something.” Harry urges him on.

“Do you remember when we had sex?” Louis blurts out and eyes widen. Harry’s face becomes a frown and his eyes fill with confusion. No he doesn’t. God this is embarrassing. Louis is going to have to explain it all to Harry.

“That was you? At the party?” Louis nods as Harry gets off the bed and walks closer to Louis with a huge smile on his face.

“Why didn’t you remind me? I know I had sex with someone that night but I didn’t remember who. Wait why weren’t you their when I woke up?” Harry is still smiling at him.

“I-I was afraid that you would hate me for it.” Harry grabs Louis’ shoulders. Their eyes meet and Louis can see happiness so much happiness in his eyes.

“Lou why did you think I invited you to the party?”

“Cause you were being nice.” Harry laughs his hands still on Louis’ shoulders.

“No Lou it’s because I like you.” Shock is written across Louis’ face. That’s impossible. Why would sexy sex god like a nerd like Louis? Hell what is there even to like!? Why is Harry’s face getting closer? Wait. Louis feels soft lips on his own. Louis kisses back putting his arms around Harry’s neck and Harry’s arms wrap around his back, pulling him in closer. Louis’ stomach touches Harry and it’s a reminder why he’s there. Louis pulls back bring his arms back to his side.

“I didn’t come here to remind of you of that.” He whispers as his nerves start running again.

“What is it babe.” Nickname. Oh shit. Harry’s hands start rubbing Louis arms as he smiles at him.

“Lately every morning I wake up sick, so I went to the doctor and, and” Louis’ mouth opens and closes life a fish as he searches for the words.

“What happened? Did I give you a STD?” Louis shakes his head.

“I’m pregnant.” The world stops. And this time it really does.

Louis watches as Harry removes his hands from Louis’ arms as his stubbles backwards until he runs into his dresser knocking over some of the items on top. His eyes widen and flickering from Louis’ face to his stomach and back to his face again. Harry runs his hand through his hair as he squeezes his eyes shut and he shakes his head like a wet dog. Harry looks back at Louis and moves to his bed, once he sits down he is lets out one the biggest and loudest laughs Louis has ever heard. Louis is frozen, not daring to move. Harry is laughing at him. Why?

“Oh god Lou. You had me there for a second. You should become an actor.” Harry says between breaths of laughter. He is now rolling around on the bed. Louis feels tears roll down his cheeks. “I almost believed it until I realized that boys can’t get pregnant and if they do then they are fucking freaks.” Louis sobs into his hands, breaking Harry out of his laughing fit. He is pulling Louis’ to his chest, rubbing circles into his back and whispering soothing words into his ears. “Why are you crying babe?” Louis pulls away and hands Harry the ultrasound picture.

Louis watches Harry as he stares at the picture. Ten minutes pass, nothing. Twenty minutes, still nothing. Harry is looking at the picture and Louis is looking at Harry, whose face is unreadable. The tension in the room is too much for Louis to take.

“Say something.” He blurts out. Harry looks at him with stern eyes and lips pressed tightly together. He hands Louis the picture.

“Get out.” He whispers once Louis takes the picture back. Louis doesn’t believe his ears.

“What?” Harry’s face is filled with anger now as he looks down at Louis. Louis has never felt so short, so helpless before in his life.

“Get out!” Harry roars into Louis’ face. Louis’ eyes widen as he scrabbles back away from Harry, his hand falling protectively over his stomach. “YOU ARE A FUCKING FREAK! WHAT KIND OF GUY CAN HAVE A FUCKING BABY!? I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW! I AM NOT THE FATHER OF THAT BABY! TAKE YOURSELF AND THAT FUCKING BABY AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE I NEVER WANT YOU SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! DON’T TALK TO ME! DON’T TEXT ME! HELL DON’T EVEN LOOK AT ME!” Louis runs past Harry quickly opening the door and running down the hallway as Harry still yells at him, his voice full of anger and hate. Louis’ is sobbing loudly, his vision burly as he runs out of the house, still being able to hear Harry muffled yells echoing through the house. He rushes to his car and drives away quickly.

Once Louis can’t hear Harry’s yells anymore he pulls over and cries. He cries for hours. He cries through all the phone calls and texts. He cries as Zayn and his mother find him and help him out of the car and into another one. He cries through all their soothing touches and words. He cries as they lie him down in his bed. He cries all through the night, not getting any sleep. He cries all Tuesday until around dinner time when he drifts off into a deep sleep filled with nightmares and tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please! 
> 
> Also dont be afraid to ask me any questions!! (Twitter:Louistimes2 Tumblr:thestartofthebeginning ask.fm: louistimes2


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh this is kind of a shit chapter but enjoy :))

Harry ran into English class earlier than normal and instead of taking his normal seat he walked back and sat beside Louis. Louis didn’t move he didn’t dare look at Harry even though he could feel Harry’s eyes burning holes in the side of his face.

“Louis.” Louis slowly turns his head to see a smirking Harry. “How are you doing fat ass?” Louis looks down at his desk. Why would Harry say something like that? “Hey I asked you a question!” Harry slams his hand on Louis’ desk, making Louis jump as his hands fall to his stomach. Harry looks down at Louis’ hands. “Oh I see. You still believe you are pregnant. Do you still think it’s mine? I bet you had lots of sex, but then again who would want to do anything with a fucking abnormal freak of a man who can produce babies?” Louis rises out of his seat and runs out of the room ignoring his teacher’s yells and his class mates’ stares.

Thankfully Louis hasn’t started showing yet only being a little over a month. He ran all the way home and when he opened his front door the green eyed devil was standing there with a knife.

“Took you long enough. I guess your fat ass makes you slow.” Harry doesn’t look at Louis, he’s to infatuated with the knife in his hands. “Now let’s get that baby out.” Louis’ eyes widen as Harry takes a step closer jamming the knife into Louis’ stomach. Harry yanks the knife to the other side and pulls out, making a firm clean cut through Louis’ belly. Louis falls to the ground and his hands try to cover the cut and keep the blood in. Harry is laughing at Louis’ helpless self while he cleans the blood off the knife onto his shirt. Louis can feel himself starting to slip away as Harry reaches down with the knife again.

“NO GET AWAY YOU WILL NOT KILL MY BABY.” Louis’ cries as he tries to fight Harry off of him but of course Louis isn’t strong enough and soon he starts seeing black dots and watches as Harry thrust the knife into his chest and pierces his heart.

“No.” Louis shouts as he sits straight up in bed with his arms tightly wrapped around his waist. It was a dream a horrible, horrible dream. The worst fucking nightmare Louis has ever had in his life. Louis’ stomach churns thinking about it and he finds himself on his knees in front of the toilet. When Louis finishes he flushes and stands up on shaky legs. He turns and sees himself in front of the mirror. Saying he looks like shit would be an understatement. Louis’ hair is greasy, some of it is sticking straight up some straight out and some are so flat that it looks like he put gel in it. His eyes are bloodshot and the biggest thickest bags lay under them. His face has tear tracks all down them. His nose is red and his lips are so cracked that no chap stick can fix them. His clothes are from god knows when and he reeks of death. Louis’s hands are clammy and his nails have more dirt under them then he ever thought possible.

Louis’ hand must have gone to his stomach on its own accord. His motherly instincts are already kicking in and they are telling him that he can’t live like this. Louis strips all his clothes and hops into the shower. He washes his hair multiple times and scrubs his body until he looks as normal as possible. Once Louis is done he walks back into his room and reads his alarm clock. 2:07Am. Wow.

Louis knows that if he goes back to bed he won’t wake up in time for school. Yes Louis is going to school. If he is going to have and protect this baby then he needs to be strong and keep his head up high. Louis’ knows that he could see Harry there and if he does he will probably break down and cry in the bathroom but hey its progress. Even though every part of Louis is telling him to move on he just can’t. Louis was in love with Harry since freshman year. You can’t just get over someone that easily. Harry told Louis he liked him and kissed him, but he also said a couple choice words. A tear slips from Louis’ eye at the memory. Shaking his head Louis puts on his Pjs and lies back on his bed. He grabs his phone, which he hasn’t look at since Monday afternoon when Zayn texted him. He has 17 missed calls and 30 missed texts. The calls and texts are all from Zayn and Jay asking when he is in panicked voices, but there is one from Harry sent about three hours ago. Louis’ finger hovers over the text. Should he read it? What more can Harry say to Louis? Maybe he is apologizing to Louis! He opens it.

To: Louis

From: Harry

You left your shoes at my house. I had Gemma bring them over.

He couldn’t even return his shoes himself. He couldn’t return HIS FUCKING SHOES HIMSELF! Louis grabs his alarm clock next to his bed and rips the plug out as he chucks it across the room at the wall, he sighs with satisfaction as it breaks into pieces that scattered over the floor. How could Harry be so fucking selfish that he couldn’t even return Louis’ shoes to him? Louis feels as if his heart his being stepped on over and over again.

Louis is so lonely all he wants is someone to talk to. Someone to pour his feelings out to. The blue eyed boy hand travels onto his stomach unknowingly and he realizes that he isn’t alone and he does have someone to talk to even though they won’t respond.

“Hey there little one. It’s me. It’s your daddy. I just want you to know that I love you.” Louis starts rubbing circles into his belly and closes his eyes. “I also wanted to say that if you heard any of the stuff that your dad said to you yesterday don’t be upset. He loves you too; he just doesn’t know it yet. Also I don’t want you to ever say any of those words. I know you are probably tired but I want you to know that I’m always going to protect you. No one is going to hurt you and if they do then I’ll do something about it so they never think about it again. I love you baby. Goodnight.”

*

Louis doesn’t see Harry until lunch. Ever since Louis sat down Harry has been staring at Louis from his lunch table; his hand is gripping his unopened water bottle so tightly. His face is stern and his eyes are almost completely black, only tiny specks of green are left. Harry told Louis never to look at him, but he guess that since Harry says it that means he can look at Louis all he wants. Louis pretends like it isn’t bothering him.

Louis and Zayn are sitting at their table as Zayn interrogates Louis about what happened on Monday. Needless to say Zayn is pissed.

“Who that fuck does he think he is? I’m going to kick his fucking ass.” Zayn rises from the table and his eyes search for Harry.

“No! Z calm down.” Louis grabs Zayn’s arm and yanks back into his seat.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down when I know that fucking douche said that stuff to you! You should be lucky that I’m not over at his table beating the shit out of him right now. In fact you are lucky that he is breathing.”

“I know Z but he didn’t mean it.” Zayn looks at Louis as if he just grew and extra head.

“What did you just say?”

“I said that he is just confused about the baby and I completely understand I mean he didn’t let me explain it to him, but Z he said he liked me and kissed me so it’s not that bad.” Louis looks over at Harry’s table and Harry is still staring right at him and his hand is still strangling the bottle. Louis looks back at Zayn who is also staring at Louis with eyes full of confusion.

“Did you completely lose it?! You are telling me just because he told you he liked you that you are going to forgive him for saying all that shit to you?” Zayn’s face is getting redder the more he talks.

“No! I mean that maybe he just needs a little while to fully take in the fact that he’s going to be a 17 year old dad. I know that I need some time too, hell I still don’t believe it.”

“L, you were broken when he said all that stuff on Monday, you cannot believe the stuff you just said.” Then Louis thinks, he really thinks. Everything on Monday was horrible. Harry could possibly have had the worst reaction that Louis ever imagined. Harry made him cry for over a day straight. Why is Louis defending him? Maybe it’s because of the fact that Louis just wants someone to love him. Maybe it’s because he isn’t ready to raise this baby alone. But in the end it doesn’t matter because Zayn is right Harry maybe him feel like shit on Monday and he hasn’t done anything to apologize yet. Thinking about Monday causes Louis’ to tear up. Zayn is so right.

Zayn sees Louis’ face break and he rushes to his side and they quickly walk out of the cafeteria, ignoring the yelps coming from Harry’s table as he squeezes the bottle too much making it explode on him and his friends.

Louis and Zayn get into the bathroom just in time for Louis to empty his lunch out. He tries to stop and every time he closes his eyes he sees Harry’s face which only makes more tears fall and more of his stomach come up. Zayn rubs his hands along Louis’ back.

*

Two periods later and Louis sees that there is ten minutes till English and Louis cannot face Harry so he decides to just go home. Louis says goodbye to Zayn and as Louis walks out of the bathroom and to the front doors god choses to punish him even more. Harry walks out of the office with damp clothes and once he sees Louis he freezes and so does Louis. There they are, both frozen nearly five feet apart. The blue eyed boy only needs to take two steps forward for him to be able to punch Harry and that’s what he wants to do. Louis wants to hit him he wants him to suffer all the pain that Louis has because of Harry. Harry opens his mouth preparing to say something but he closes it, like a fish making bubbles in the water. Zayn was so right; Harry is nothing, he can’t even think of something to say. Not even a simple ‘sorry’. Louis shakes his head and goes to walk past Harry, but he grabs onto Louis’ arm keeping his still. Louis looks at him with wide eyes, Harry is smiling at him, a genuine smile and his eyes are green and filled with happiness and Louis knows, he just knows, that something bad is bound to happen he can feel it in his bones. Louis puts a gentle hand on his stomach and watches as Harry’s eyes follow his movement and when he looks back at Louis he has the same look on his face when Louis told him he was pregnant. Anger. All Louis can see is anger.

“Fucking freak.” Harry spits out and pushes Louis arm away making Louis stubble until he hits the wall. Harry is walking closer to him and Louis doesn’t know what to do, his brain is telling him to run but his body is in shock. He doesn’t- can’t move as Harry’s raises a fist and suddenly everything is in slow motion. Louis watches as Harry’s fist gets closer and closer to his face and then it gets further and further away and Harry falls slowly to the ground as a brown hair figure holds him down. Harry is struggling to get him off, the brown haired boy turns his head to Louis and he is mouthing something to Louis but everything is muffled. Louis feels strong arms grab his face and then he sees Zayn’s face, he is saying something but Louis still can’t hear.

 Then everything goes back to normal.

Louis can hear again and Zayn is yelling at him telling him that he needs to go and Louis nods his head and starts running to the door.

“Louis!” Louis whips around to see Harry off the ground now and Zayn and the brown haired boy are holding him back. Harry’s face is full of hate, oh so much hate and it’s all directed at Louis. “I’m going to get you and I’m going to kill you! Do you hear me?! I’m going to kill you and your fucking baby.” Louis’ puts his hand over his stomach as tears messily slip down his face. He turns around again runs out the door but not without hearing Harry yell, “That thing isn’t mine!”

*

Louis doesn’t go home. He doesn’t want his family to see him like this, a complete train wreck that is head over heels in love with someone that got him pregnant and now wants to kill him. So he goes to a special spot in the woods. It’s high up on the mountain and Louis sits in the middle of it with his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. The woods are behind him and beside him but in front is a beautiful cliff that shows almost all of London.

His dad used to bring him here at night and they would have heart to hearts as they watched the lights of London light up the sky. Louis misses those days, where he was young and innocent and nothing could make him upset. Now though it seems like everything in Louis’ life right now sucks. He’s in love with Harry, him and Harry had sex, Harry got him pregnant, Harry hates Louis and is trying to kill him, and Louis can’t stop crying because of Harry. It seems like everything in Louis’ life is all about Harry. That’s so true though, Louis wouldn’t have been where he is know if his stupid English teacher gave him a different partner, but if you gave Louis the chance to go back and change it he wouldn’t. He’s having a baby now and even though he is terrified and alone his baby will always be there with him, every step of the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> Ask me any questions, or just tell me how you feel.
> 
> Twitter: louistimes2  
> Tumblr:thestartofthebeginning  
> Ask.fm: ask.fm/louistimes2
> 
> Comments and kudos!
> 
> Thank you!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The world hates Louis. Oh it hates him so much.

Harry has been staring at Louis all day with that empty face but he hasn’t approached him and that is the only good thing that the world gave him. Yesterday night when he got home his mother took his car away from him for not calling her and having to hear about what Harry did from Zayn. His mother loves Zayn so Louis doesn’t understand why he’s grounded but whatever, walking to and from school will be good for him and the baby. Zayn is slightly mad at him because he wants to know how Louis is feeling at all times possible and he won’t leave Louis alone and it’s suffocating, so Louis yelled at him and told him to fuck off.

Mood swings are already happening. Louis has been yelling at everyone everywhere. It’s not like he means it, he’s just…moody. The doctor did say that because he is male that his pregnancy effects would be different then women’s. The worst thing is that Louis is angry at himself for being angry at everyone else and that really sucks.

The day only gets worse.

*

It’s English time and his bitch of a teacher decides to make his problems worse than ever. They have a sub today and Harry has yet to arrive, like always.

“Your teacher said that you _must_ work with a partner, whom you can pick, and together you will quiz each other on the story you have been reading. You and your partner only need one paper. Come and get one please.” Everyone gets up and walks to get a paper as Louis looks around for someone that doesn’t have a partner. This is the problem with being Louis and only having Zayn as a friend, if Zayn’s not in Louis’ class then Louis is screwed for partner work. Louis spots a sweet girl who is sitting alone, her name is Jackie and she’s kind of popular but Louis and her have talked before. Louis walks over to her and smiles.

“Hey Jackie, do you want to work together?” Louis wrings his hands together, his nerves running though him. God Louis why are you nervous she isn’t even a guy.

“I’m sorry Luke. I’m already working with Katie.” Katie walks up then.

“Oh it’s oka-“

“His name is Louis, fucking remember it you cunt.” A deep voice behind him says Louis closes his eyes as he feels his present’s gets closer. Please be dreaming Louis.

“What?” Katie and Jackie say in unison. Louis’ eyes are still closed but he imagines their confused faces and offensive looks.

“You heard me. His name is Louis. You should know it I mean we’ve only been in the same grade since we were little.” Harry is standing next to Louis, whose eyes are still closed. Louis you need to wake up now.

“Listen here Stlyes yo-“ Louis hears a chair being pushed back, he assumes she is standing up to look more threating.

“No you listen here. You better remember his fucking name next time or ill rip out your fucking extensions.” Louis wake the fuck up!

“Is there a problem over here?” The sub is now walking towards their group. Louis finally opens his eyes. Katie is standing there in shock as she stares at Harry, Jackie’s face is red with anger, and Harry’s face is as always, emotionless.

“No everything is fine.” Harry says as he puts an arm around Louis’ shoulder. Louis tenses and tries to step away but Harry’s hand is gripping his shoulder.

“No its not!” Jackie yells her voice getting squeaker. “This immature boy here called me a very choice word also known as the c word.”  She yells again gaining the attention of the rest of class.

“I did not. Louis did I call her that?” Slowly Louis turns his head away from the sub to Harry, whose eyes are full of love. Louis gulps.

“No.” Louis whispers moving his eyes to the ground, his hands are shaking.

“See I told you.” Harry grins at the teacher.

“Whatever just get back to work.” Jackie opens her mouth to say more but Katie finally snapped out of it and pulled her away. Harry still has his arm around Louis as Harry leads them to Louis’ seat. Slowly Louis sits down his whole body shaking now.

“What wrong Lou?” Harry asks him looking at him with eyes full of concern. Has Harry forgotten the last couple of days? What the fuck is going on? Is this Harry’s process of killing Louis? Harry hasn’t called him Lou since the day Harry found out he was going to be a dad.

“Nothing.” Louis mumbles. Harry leans closer to Louis’ and when Louis feels the green eyed devil’s breath on his ear he flinches.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you, at least not here.” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear and gets up and walks out before Louis can even blink.

*

Louis asks Zayn to take him home but him and Liam are going out right after school and Louis doesn’t know Liam yet so “It’ll be awkward L, I don’t want to make Li feel awkward.” Louis thinks about telling Zayn about what happened in English but when Zayn starts talking about Liam and their plans he just couldn’t.

Louis is paranoid as he walks home. Every little sound has the blue eyed boy squeaking with panic. Louis hasn’t taken his hands off his stomach the whole time; if Harry is coming for him Louis must protect this baby. His baby, Louis giggles at that.

“What the fuck you giggling for nerd?” Louis’ head whips around so fast that he gets a little dizzy. Not good this is not good. Harry and Nick are ten feet behind him and walking quickly toward him. They look pissed.  Louis thinks quickly and knows that the quickest way home is by turning down the alley that is a quarter of a block away. If Louis just runs the usual way he won’t make up but with this path he just might. So Louis runs. He can hear their footsteps behind him and they’re getting closer. Louis sees the alley and he pushes harder. He can’t let them get to him. Louis turns into the alley and no! No there is a fucking fence. That fence has never been there before. Louis quickly searches for a latch of some sort but it’s too late. Louis is being roughly pushed against a wall.

“Hey Lou. Why were you running? You know we just want to talk.” Louis looks around for an escape but Harry and Nick are too big and they are blocking Louis’ only exit back out onto the street.

“You don’t know how to answer questions do you nerd. Should we teach him a lesson?” Nick cracks his knuckles with a smirk on his face. Louis looks at them with pleading eyes. Louis sees nothing but hate on their faces and he knows what’s coming. Louis wraps his arms protectively around his stomach.

“We shall.” Harry grins through his teeth as he stares at Louis’ stomach. Louis shakes his head rapidly as he backs up slowly until his back hits the corner of the wall and fence. Louis is stuck, there is no escape. He can only hope that after this him and his baby are still alive. Louis closes his eyes as the boys walk closer to him, his breath increasing. For a couple of seconds nothing happens, Louis opens his eyes and then, Harry’s fist is flying at his face and a horrible pain occurs on the left side of his face. Then Nick’s fist is coming at him, breaking his glasses and then they’re alternating and each hit is getting worse. Louis can feel blood drip from his lip and tears from his eyes. He covers his stomach better, bad move, Harry hits harder causes Louis to fall he reaches his arms out in front of him to stop his fall. Nick takes this position to give Louis a hard kick in the side making Louis fall on his side, giving Nick a perfect position to kick his uncovered stomach but as he swings his foot back Louis watches as Harry tackles him to the ground.

Louis’ vision is blurry as he watches Harry straddle Nick and hit him over and over again. Nick is screaming and yelling begging Harry to stop. What a pussy, even Louis didn’t beg. It only encourages Harry. Suddenly Nick’s begs stop and Louis knows if Harry keeps going Nick will be dead in minutes. Even though Louis hates Nick he can’t just let someone die. Nick is someone’s son and it’s not fair to her if he dies when Louis could have stopped it.

“H-Ha-Harry.” Louis whispers. Harry stops with his fist in midair and his back heaving from his rapid breathing. Harry turns to look at Louis, Louis is frightened. Harry has a crazy look in his all black eyes and there is blood drops on his face and hand. He is breathing out of control and his mouth is open and wide as he takes in Louis’ appearance. Louis watches as Harry’s eyes go from black to green and he scrabbles off of Nick and away from Louis until his back is against the wall. Harry grips his hair as his eyes flicker from Louis and Nick. There is a silence only filled up heavy breathing until Louis coughs, he coughs up blood.

Harry’s eyes widen as he rushes to Louis’ side and picking him up, bridal style, and running away. Louis covers his stomach as he watches Harry’s face of determination as he runs. Louis looks around and sees that they are almost at his house. Louis is getting dizzier and dizzier the closer they get. Harry runs up the steps and with struggle he opens the door.

“Help! Help!” He yells his voice deeper than normal. Jay comes rushing in the room and takes them in. She rushes away into their family room and makes room on the ground.

“Go into the bathroom and get the first aid kit under the sink.” Harry nods and runs away. Thankfully the girls aren’t home yet, they don’t need to see Louis like this. He is their big brother who always says that he is going to protect him and they can’t know that he can’t even protect himself. Oh god he promised he would protect his baby too and he can’t he just can’t. Louis cries and his mother is trying to sooth him but its only making Louis cry more.

“Here.” Harry hands Jay the kit and keels down beside Louis and whispers soothing words into Louis’ ear and this, this works. Slowly Louis clams down and Harrys the tears away as Jay drabs at Louis’ cuts.

“We need ice.” Harry is up and gone before she even finished. “Louis did he do this?” Jay whispers and Louis looks at her, everything might be blurry but he can still see the worried face she has. He nods and she sighs, “I don’t understand this boy.”

Minutes later Harry is coming back with ice, helping Louis into a sitting position as he gently puts the pack against Louis’ left eye. Louis looks at Harry’s hand as he does it and remembers, Nick.

“Harry. Nick.” Louis chokes out. Harry nods his head handing Jay the pack and running out. Jay shakes his head at him and goes to get Louis some water. Once he drinks it he feels so much better.

“What happened boo?” She dabs the ice pack on his eye.

“I was walking home and they can up behind me so I ran to the alley way but they fenced it halfway through and they cornered me-“ Louis chokes back the tears. “And they started hitting me. Thankfully they didn’t hit my stomach but I feel over and Nick was going to kick it and then Harry tackled him and starting beating him until he was unconscious and I said Harry’s name to get him to stop.” He pauses.

“Then what?”

“He looked like a scarred child and ran to the wall and just looked at me and Nick until I coughed some blood and he ran over to me and carried me here.”

“Like I said I don’t understand that boy.”

“You and me both mum, but I think that I should go see Dr. Edmonds just to make sure my baby is okay.”

“Of course.” Jay smiles at him. “Now go to your room and keep that ice pack on your eye. I’m going to get your sisters and then I’ll call the doctor.” Jay stands up grabbing her purse and leaving. Louis pulls himself up and walks to his room with the ice pack on his face and his other hand on his stomach.

Once Louis sits down on his bed he hears the door open.

“Louis!?!” Zayn yells as he runs up the steps and bursts through his door with the brown haired boy that tackled Harry yesterday. “What the fuck happened? Are you okay?” Zayn rushes onto the bed and inspects Louis.

“Calm down, I’ll be fine.” Louis says as he tries to push Zayn off of him. “How do you guys know anyways?”

“Li and I were walking down the street and we saw Harry carrying a bloody unconscious Nick. So Li ran over to him and asked him what happene-“

“And he just kept mumbling Louis.” Brown eyes cuts in. “By the way I’m Liam.” He holds out his hand and Louis shakes it, firm grip. Louis wishes he could see his face but he needs him glasses.

“How is the baby?” Zayn whispers in his ear.

“I’m going to the doctors soon, hopefully they’re alright.” Louis whispers back, happy that Zayn can keep his secret and not tell Liam.

Soon Liam drags Zayn away from Louis, thankfully, and Jay comes home with the girls and tells Louis that he has to wait until his checkup on Monday to go to the doctors. Louis hopes that his baby is perfectly fine, it’s not like they hit his stomach it’s more like an uneasy feeling, and Louis doesn’t like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> Ask me any questions, or just tell me how you feel.
> 
> Twitter: louistimes2  
> Tumblr:thestartofthebeginning  
> Ask.fm: ask.fm/louistimes2
> 
> Comments and kudos!
> 
> :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not as long as i hoped but enjoy it anyways!

If you ask Louis what is going on in his life he couldn't tell you. He does know couple of little facts.  
  
1\. He's a guy  
2\. He's pregnant  
3\. He's in love with the father of his baby  
4\. The father threatened to kill him  
5\. The father tried to kill him  
6\. The father saved him  
  
So yeah Louis is pretty confused with his life right now. He doesn't understand why Harry got Nick to help kill him and halfway through Harry attacks Nick and saves Louis. Harry is confusing the hell out of Louis. What does he want? Maybe the thing is that Harry doesn't know what he wants. Maybe Harry is caught between the choices of accepting and being a father or stopping the baby from even happening.  
  
 If anyone is allowed to be confused is Louis. He's the one who is having the baby and he's a guy! Louis doesn't have the time for Harry. Yeah so what if Louis loves him, if he keeps acting this way then there will be no Louis.  
  
Louis has to worry about if this baby is okay before he does anything else. He needs to go to Dr. Edmonds. It doesn't matter if Louis didn't get hit, something inside Louis is telling him that something is wrong and Louis can only hope it's nothing major.  
  
*  
  
It's Friday and Louis decides that he might as well go and finish this week of school. His mom gave him his car back because of what happened yesterday, she doesn't want anything to happen again. She also got him a new pair of glasses that he is wearing right now. They aren't like his last these ones are too new.  
  
Louis sighs as he fixes the makeup on his face. It's not working the skin color is off and it looks sloppy and ugly. He thinks about asking his mum but she's busy with the girls. After a couple more minutes Louis gives up and just washes all of it off. He looks at himself in the mirror. His face is millions of colors, different shades of tan, black, purple, blue and yellow. Buries are scattered across his face, big ones on his nose checks and eyes, small ones on his forehead and lip. The bigger ones have the darker colors. His lip also has a cut through it and Louis left eye is slightly swollen. So overall Louis look like shit. He sighs loudly.  
  
"Louis?" Jay knocks on the door.  
  
"Yeah mum?" He taps his fingers on the surface of the sink.  
  
"Do you need help?" Louis opens the door and looks sheepishly at Jay and nods his head. She enters the bath room and starts putting on the cover up. "It's takes time to get your makeup right and since you're a boy unless you like the makeup and plan to use it every day then just come ask for help." Louis nods.  
  
Minutes later she is done and Louis' cuts and bruises are unnoticeable and his face looks smooth. Louis thanks her as she sends him on his way to school.  
  
*  
  
The blue eyes boy spots Harry as soon as he gets out of his car. Harry is leans against his car wearing skin right skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, black ray bans and those hideous boots. Harry seems to be waiting for someone so Louis just goes to his locker.  
  
As Louis is at his locker he feels a presence behind him.  
  
"Hi Z." No response. That's odd. Louis turns around to see Harry Edward Styles standing there, Ray bans gone and eyes green and filled with boredom. Louis gulps; he doesn't know what crazy stunt Harry is going to pull today.  
  
"Hi Harry." He says as his hands go to his stomach, Harry watched his movement. Oh no something is going to happen. It happens every time. Harry raises his arm and Louis flinches back as Harry gives him a small wave. Louis is completely shocked. What is going on? It's not like Harry actually said hi to him but he waved but there was no smile but he waved! What the fuck is going on?  
  
Louis gets the rest of his stuff and when he closes his locker Harry is still there but he isn't looking at Louis he looks like he is searching the hallways for something. Louis walks away from him and heads to homeroom. When Louis gets there and sits down Harry is sitting in the desk next to him. Harry isn't in his homeroom.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? This isn't your homeroom." Louis whispers. Harry shrugs.  
  
What is going on?  
  
The bell rings and Harry follows Louis to his first period and comes into the room until Louis is fully seated. Then he leaves. When that period is over Louis leaves only to find Harry standing outside the door waiting for him and walking him to his next class. The process goes like that but no talking or touching happens and every time Louis comes out of class he sees Harry glaring at other students.  
  
Louis declares that Harry is crazy.  
  
*  
Louis isn't surprised when Harry follows him to lunch but what is surprising is when he sits with him. Thankfully it's not Zayn's seat. Harry pulls out his lunch and starts eating his sandwich while glaring at the other students.  
  
"Harry are you okay?" Harry swallows his bite nods, not looking at Louis. "What kind if sandwich is that?" Harry shoves him sandwich into Louis' face, sill not looking at Louis. "Are we going to talk?" Harry shrugs, still glaring at the students and not looking at Louis. Louis sighs and starts eating. "I just want some chocolate." Louis mumbles to himself.  
  
Zayn walks over to the table and raises an eyebrow at Louis. Louis shrugs.  
  
"Hey L, can Liam come sit with us today?" Zayn asks and Louis can see Liam standing off awkwardly in the distance.  
  
"Yeah sure." Zayn smiles and waves Liam over and they sit down and pull their chairs so that they are closer than normal.  
  
"Hey Harry." Zayn said and Harry grunts and gets up and walks away a toward the lunch line. "What the fuck?"  
  
"Don't ask me Z, he has been following me all day and he hasn't looked at me directly in the eye yet. At least you got a sound out of him I just get a couple a shrugs and maybe a nod if I'm lucky."  
  
"Why would he act like that?"  
  
"Well." Liam cuts in. "I've been his friend for a while and I've never seen him like that before."  
  
"Thanks babe but that doesn't help us at all." Zayn pats Liam's hand as Liam sticks his tongue out at him. Louis fake gags at their cuteness. Harry comes back to the table setting down a new water bottle and handing Louis a chocolate bar. Louis is shocked that he heard him and then went to buy him one.  
  
"Thanks." Harry nods as he turns his head to glare at more students. Honestly what is up with this boy?  
  
Louis looks back over at Zayn and Liam who look as confused as Louis.  
  
What is Harry Styles?  
  
*  
  
Harry continues with following Louis to all his classes and he even manages to walk Louis to English and that had to be impossible for Harry because he is _always_ late for English.  
  
Harry sits back with Louis in English and their teacher doesn't say anything but she does give them a weird look which they Harry ignores.  
  
Harry doesn't even pay attention in class he spends it by glaring at other students and ignoring Harry. Their teacher starts passes back some of their graded work and when she hands Louis his he can swear that he heard Harry growl.  
  
Harry's behavior is like a protective Alpha and even though it's not real Louis feels like an omega. Strange thoughts Louis, strange thoughts.  
  
*  
When the bell rings ending school Harry stands up quickly and waits as Louis puts his stuff away in his bag. Harry isn't facing Louis; he is watching the rest of the students leave. When Louis is ready Harry follows him out the door and to Louis' locker and leads against the others, still not looking at Louis. They walk to the parking lot and Harry walks to his car and stands by his door watching Louis. Once Louis is in the car Harry jumps in his own.  
  
Louis doesn't pull out yet. He is so confused about what Harry is doing. Is he trying to see how close he can get to Louis before he kills him? Does Harry still want him dead? Louis shakes his head hoping he is wrong and pulls out and starts on his way home.  
  
Halfway home Louis spots a black range rover following him. Harry. Louis drives at little faster, scared about why Harry is following him home. Unfortunately Harry manages to keep up with Louis and they both make it to Louis' house together. Louis forgets his bag and runs into his house and as he goes to shut and lock the door Harry sticks his foot out and stops the door from closing. Louis leans against with all his might but Harry isn't leaving. Louis feels the door move open and then there is a gap that is big enough for Harry to squeeze through Louis backs away from Harry. His face is blank and unreadable and it's pissing Louis off that Harry is hiding his emotions. He watches as Harry closes the door behind him and locks it.  
  
Louis' is breathing heavy as his nerves start going crazy. He can't yell for anyone because his family isn't home yet, the girls still at school and his mum still at work and he is going to die and his family will come home to see his dead body on the floor. If it's time for Louis to die he will go down with a fight because he at least owes his baby that.  
  
Harry steps closer to Louis and Louis takes his chance and slaps Harry across the face. The sound of skin hitting skin echoes through the quiet house. The tense in the room grows by a million. Louis stares at his can. He can’t believe he did that. He just slapped Harry. Harry who is gently massaging his check and for once he is showing emotion and it’s not anger, it’s hurt. Hurt, he hurt Harry by a gentle slap!? Harry has put Louis through shit and he can’t even take a hit. Harry coughs.

“I deserved that.” Those three words are said with humor. It’s not funny. Harry smiles at Louis. Okay he is definitely crazy.

“What?” Louis spits out, he is totally confused about what is going on right now.  Harry sighs and says, “I know I’ve been absolutely horrible for the last couple of days.”

“You think?” Louis crosses his arms and gives Harry a look, he’s getting pissed now.

“Can we talk?”

“We are talking.”

“I mean maybe you should sit down and-“

“What should I sit down?” Louis actually really wants to sit down so he hopes Harry lets him.

“Because this is going to be a long talk.” Louis tenses at that and slowly walks into the family room and sits on the couch as Harry follows but siting on the complete opposite side of the couch. They sit there in an awkward silence as they wait for the other to say something Harry chooses to breaks it.

“I’m sorry.” Sorry? Oh Louis is so pissed right now. “Please forgive me.”

“What? You think that I’m going to forgive you!?” Louis stands up as he yells at Harry and Harry follows. “No I’m not! You want my forgiveness I want to see you on your knees begging for me to forgive you and if you do that I might, _just might_ forgive you but I doubt I will.” Louis is beyond pissed now he is absolutely furious that Harry thinks he can just say sorry and think that he is forgiven.

“No! Listen I understand why you don’t want to forgive me but just hear me out okay?” Louis nods. “I was scared. When this guy I like comes to my house and tells me that he is pregnant and it’s mine it is a little overwhelming.”

“Oh well how do you think I’m feeling Harry? Or how about do you think I’m happy to hear you yell at me and call me a fucking freak? Do you think I wanted this baby? Do you think I planned it? No I didn’t!”

“I know! I regret everything I said! It was horrible and I know that there is no way for me to take it back  but I just want you to know that if I could go back in time I would stop myself from saying that. And then I would stop everything else I did. Threating you and the baby and beating you up yesterday.”

“I don’t care if you’re sorry Harry. It’s going to take me a lot of time to get over everything.” Harry nods and there is hope in his eyes. “Please leave Harry.”

“I will. One more thing.” Louis nods. “When is your next appointment?” Louis stares at him. Louis doesn’t even know what or who Harry is anymore.

“Monday.”

“Great.” Harry smiles at him and goes in for a hug but then backs away and puts his hand out. Louis shakes it. “Bye Lou.” Harry walks out with a smile full of happiness and gets into his car and drives away with that same smile.

What just happened? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> Ask me any questions, or just tell me how you feel.
> 
> Twitter: louistimes2  
> Tumblr:thestartofthebeginning  
> Ask.fm: ask.fm/louistimes2
> 
> Comments and kudos!
> 
> :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt re read it so be prepared for some mistakes 
> 
> its only 3pm but im really tired rn
> 
> also i went to the pumpkin patch and it was so fucking awesome lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Vrmm vrmm vrmm_  
  
"Who the fuck is calling me?" Louis reaches over to his bedside table and looks at his phone.  
  
HARRY  
  
Louis looks over at his alarm clock, its 6 o'clock in the morning. Why the fuck is Harry calling this early on a Saturday? Why is he even calling? This is so not cool. Sighing Louis answers the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He mumbles out.  
  
"Louis?"  
  
"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering when the doctor’s appointment is?" Louis takes the phone away from his ear and looks at the screen, yup Harry is calling him and Harry is a total idiot.  
  
"On Monday."

"Okay." Harry is a serious idiot Louis told him this yesterday.  
  
What the fuck is going on?  
  
"Okay bye Harry."  
  
"Wait! What time is it?" Louis is going to kill him; you don’t wake up a pregnant person.   
  
"It's 6am."  
  
"No I mean the appointment."  
  
"10 am." Harry doesn't respond. "Can I go back to sleep now?"  
  
"Yeah thanks Lou." Harry hangs up.

What is going on right now? Harry is confusing Louis in every way possible. One second he is telling Louis that he likes him and the next he is yelling in his face and threating to kill him and the baby and then attempting to kill him and the baby and now he is all nice and wants to go to the doctors with Louis. Harry might not understand the being a pregnant 17 year old guy is already putting Louis under enough stress and Harry is making it worse. Stress is not good for the baby or at least that’s what Jay told Louis. Harry needs to figure out what he wants before he can come back into Louis’ life.

Louis lies back down but now he is wide awake. Fuck you Harry. Louis’ hand rests on his still flat stomach and it gets him thinking. When is he going to lose his body? How big is he expected to get? What other pains are there with pregnancy? Louis knows nothing about being pregnant. The blue eyed boy sits up and grabs his laptop and a notebook that lie on his desk. He opens it and gets started.

 _Pregnant_ is what he goggles and holy shit there are a lot of things that are a need to know. Louis clicks on a link that says ‘Pregnancy week by week’. Louis does the math and figures he about 8 weeks pregnant, and clicks on the 8 week mark.

_New this week: Webbed fingers and toes are poking out from your baby's hands and feet, his eyelids practically cover his eyes, breathing tubes extend from his throat to the branches of his developing lungs, and his "tail" is just about gone. In his brain, nerve cells are branching out to connect with one another, forming primitive neural pathways. You may be daydreaming about your baby as one sex or the other, but the external genitals still haven't developed enough to reveal whether you're having a boy or a girl. Either way, your baby is constantly moving and shifting, though you still can't feel it._

Louis hand travels to his belly. His baby is moving, they’re moving and Louis just wants to feel it. He never knew how badly he wanted to feel them move and right now that’s all Louis wants. He wants to feel their little feet kicking his belly, letting him know that they are there and that they love him. He wants to see their cubby little hands as they wrap around his finger once they’re born. He wants to see his baby. Louis doesn’t realize he is crying until a tear falls onto his notebook. He wipes the tears away and continues reading.

_You may notice that your bra is getting more snug. Soon you'll likely need a larger size with better support. Rising levels of hormones cause breast growth all in preparation for lactation. Your breasts may continue to grow throughout pregnancy. Don't be surprised if you go up a cup size or two, especially if it's your first baby. Keep this in mind, and allow for room to grow when investing in a new bra._

Louis might not have boobs but the fact that he might lactated freaks him out. He makes a mental note to ask the doctor about that.

Louis keeps goggling and searching about pregnancy and soon he has ten pages filled. Louis looks at his clock and sees that it’s almost nine and he should get some food.

*

The weekend flies by and it’s already nine am on Monday. Louis has just woken up and he has thirty minutes before he needs to be there. Checking his phone and there is no messages from Harry but Harry hasn’t talked to him since Saturday morning. Louis hopes that Harry makes the right decision and comes. It’s not like Louis wants him there it’s more like he thinks that Harry will accept the baby when he actually is there and sees it.

Louis crawls out of bed and walks to the bathroom and takes a shower. After he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at his stomach. He has never in a million years wanted to have a belly and now he just wants to get bigger and grow and grow. Louis likes this pregnancy feeling even though he knows it’s going to get worse he likes it.

He really likes it.

*

When Louis arrives at the doctors the only people in the waiting room are him and a cute couple. The blue eyed boy plays on his phone as he waits for Harry to come.

Ten minutes pass and Harry still hasn’t arrived. The cute couple has already been called and Louis is next. Why isn’t Harry here?

“Louis.” The nurse calls out and Louis slowly gets up and looks at the door hoping that Harry will burst in but nothing. Sighing Louis follows the nurse through the hallways and into the ultrasound room. “The doctor will be right with you.” Louis nods, not trusting his voice because tears are filling up in Louis’ eyes. Is Harry really not going to give his and their baby a chance? Their baby. It’s their baby and Harry doesn’t even have the fucking balls to come. The tears disappear and anger rises in Louis. He is so done with Harry’s shit. Harry lost his chance to be a part on the baby’s life, unless someone died and he couldn’t make it then Louis will give him one more chance but otherwise it’s over.

The door opens and Louis’ face turns into a smile until he sees a slick black pony tail instead of curly hair as he hoped. Fuck Harry.

“Hello Louis. How are you feeling?” Dr. Edmonds asks as she walks over to the bed by the monitor.

“I’m good, I’ve haven’t been throwing up lately but I’ve been having some mood swings lately.” Louis replies truthfully. Yesterday his he was helping his mom make dinner and she asked him to hand her the knife and he yelled at her and told her that she wants him to do everything and he can’t because he isn’t perfect like she wants. Needless to say Louis cried all through dinner.

“Like I said your pregnancy effects will come at different times or they could be on time. I’m very glad that everyth-“ The door bursts open and Louis and Dr. Edmonds turn their heads to see who the intruder is. Harry is standing their breathing very heavy as sweat drips down his face. “I’m sorry sir but you can’t be back here right now.” Harry shakes his head at her.

“I..Louis…baby….father.” He breaths out as he holds his sides.

“He the father.” Louis whispers red faced to Dr. Edmonds.

“Oh in that case have a seat.” Harry stubbles over to the chair by the bed and falls into it, still breathing heavy. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” Harry nods his head as she walks out of the room.

“Why happened to you?” Louis asks. Harry takes a deep breath.

“Car broke down…ran six miles.” Harry breaths out finally catching his breath a little.

“Why didn’t you just call me? I would have picked you up.” Harry blinks at him.

“Oh my fucking god I’m an idiot.” Louis laughs at him and Dr. Edmonds walks back into the room and hands Harry water and he chugs it all down. Louis is glad that Harry is here with him and he hates to admit it but he couldn’t be happier. Harry ran here after his car broke down and that just shows how much Harry wants to be here. Louis loves him for it, he can’t stop himself his crush for Harry is growing again and as much as Louis wants it to stop he just can’t.

“Okay let’s get started with the ultrasound then. Louis lay back and pull up your shirt.” Louis does as she said and he blushes because he can see Harry staring at his stomach. Dr. Edmonds squirts the gel onto his stomach Louis and he shivers at the coldness. Louis can see Harry playing with his hands out of the corner of his eyes, Louis frowns at that. Dr. Edmonds takes the wand and places it on Louis’ belly; she moves it around as she looks at the screen.  Harry is still looking down at his hands.

“There is your baby.” Louis sees Harry’s head snap up and Louis turns his head to the screen. Dr. Edmonds is pointing at the screen and unlike last time the baby kind of looks like a baby. “Right here is the head.” She moves her finger. “And this is their feet and hands.” She points to them both.

Louis didn’t know that Harry got out of his seat until Louis sees the taller boy walking over to the screen. Dr. Edmonds steps back to give his room. He walks right up to it and just stares at the monitor for a couple minutes. No one says anything. Then Harry raises his hand and lets his fingers run over the picture of his baby on the screen. Louis is holding his breath; he is terrified about what Harry is going to do next.

“Are they okay?” He whispers, breaking the silence.

“Your baby seems to be perfectly healthy. I cannot see anything wrong.” Louis releases the breath he is holding. Harry stands in front of the screen for a few more seconds.

“Excuse me.” Harry walks out the room but not without Louis seeing the tears that have made their ways out of his eyes and down his checks. Louis watches the door that Harry just went through and Dr. Edmonds waits patiently for Harry to come back in.

After five minutes Harry is entering the room and sitting back in his chair but there is no sign of the fact that he cried. Louis swears he saw tears though.

“Okay so Louis you are around 8 weeks along and would you like to the heartbeat.”

“Yes.” Harry replies quickly not even giving Louis time to open his mouth. Dr. Edmonds nods her head and presses a button on the monitor and soon a small beating noise is filling the room. That’s his baby’s heartbeat. Louis can’t stop the tears as the fall down his face. That is his baby and he is alive and perfect. Louis has a baby inside him and it’s perfect. Someone grabs Louis’ hands and he turns and sees through his blurry vision that it is Harry holding his hand. Harry has a couple tears going down his face but not as much as Louis. They cry for a few minutes until Louis is sniffling and Dr. Edmonds gives them tissues to wipe their faces off.

“Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?” Dr. Edmonds asks once they calm down.

“Two please.” Harry says he is still holing Louis’ hands. Dr. Edmonds nods and prints out two and handing them each one. She then wipes off Louis’ stomach and he pulls his shirt down. “Okay well we are done here and I would like to see you in two weeks.” Louis nods. “Before you go do you have any questions for me?” Louis sees Harry nods but Louis does have a question but he is afraid to ask with Harry in the room but he does anyways as he drops Harry’s hands.

“I was reading up on pregnancy online this morning and it said that lactation might start soon. Since I am a guy am I going to get that? Like am I going to start growing boobs?” Louis’ face turns bright red the more he talks and not daring to look at Louis.

“I honestly can tell you Louis that I don’t truly know if you are going to grow breast or if you are going to lactate but I can tell you that you will not find out until a little longer into your pregnancy. I did say that it is different because you are a guy but it is still way too early for your body to start doing anything with your breasts.” Louis nods still completely embarrassed that he had to ask that in front of Harry. “Any more questions?”

“Nope that was all.” Louis says.

“Okay then I will see you in two weeks.” Dr. Edmonds leaves the room. Louis looks down at his hands as the awkward tension fills the room. He doesn’t look at Harry he’s not ready to see his face yet. Louis can hear Harry get up out of his chair.

“Do you think you could give me a ride home?” Harry asks. Louis nods, still not looking at him. He gets off the bed and they walk out and towards Louis’ car.

*  
They pull up at Harry’s house but he makes no move to get out of the car. No one talked throughout the whole car ride.

“I know that you might still be angry at me for all the horrible shit I did to you Lou, but I just want you to know that I am very sorry and hopefully one day, whenever you are ready, you can forgive me.” They look at each other.

“I will do what I do, but Harry I need you to tell me now if you want to be involved with this baby’s life or not.”

“Yes.” Harry replies in a heartbeat. “After today it helped me realize that this is real and its happening and I can’t stop it and I don’t want to stop it. That little boy or girl inside of you is going to have two amazing fathers.” Tears slip out of Louis’ eyes but before he can wipe them off Harry’s fingers are slowing wiping them off Louis’ face. They look into each other’s eyes and Louis watches as Harry’s eyes flicker down to his lips. Harry starts leaning up but Louis pulls back. He wants to kiss Harry but he needs time to fully forgive him until they do whatever was about to happen. Harry looks hurt but he nods his head as if he understands. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lou.”

“Bye Harry.” Louis waits for Harry to enter his house before he is driving away. Louis regrets not letting Harry kiss him because he wants to oh he wants it so bad but they already have enough problems as is and they don’t need another one. They might have seven more months left until their baby is out and that is hopefully enough time to get everything sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> Ask me any questions, or just tell me how you feel.
> 
> Twitter: louistimes2  
> Tumblr:thestartofthebeginning  
> Ask.fm: ask.fm/louistimes2
> 
> Comments and kudos!
> 
> :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before you read this i want you to know that i work all this week. So due to that my updates are going to be a little more spaced out. Im going to talk to my manger tomorrow and tell her that i cant work on Wednesdays. X factor is on Wednesdays, also its the middle of the week and it gives me time to write a good chapter. I would like to apologize in advance. 
> 
> Any questions let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

The next month flies by and Harry wouldn't leave Louis' side at school, he still didn’t talk to Louis but thankfully he was able to get a couple of words out of him.  
  
The taller boy would always ask Louis how he was doing and if he needed or wanted anything. Louis was so happy he did because lately he has been craving so much food, mostly chocolate and candy bars.  
  
Harry hasn't been able to go to any of Louis' appointment due to him working. Louis didn't even know that the bakery needed him to work so much. When he tells Louis that he can't go, Louis just pretends that he isn't totally crushed but Harry tells him to get him an ultrasound picture and that makes Louis feel better.  
  
Louis wonders if maybe he and Harry can remake their friendship or if he is lucky maybe more. They blue eyed boy knows that if he does that then that means he'll be forgiving Harry and Louis isn't ready to forgive him yet. Maybe that's why Harry is being kind of distant.  
  
The best thing is that Louis is starting to show. He hasn't told Harry yet because he doesn't want Harry to freak out like everything other big thing Louis has already told him. He doesn't know if Harry is ready for that yet. Louis is absolutely in love with his belly showing. It might not be that big but it's enough to make Louis swoon every time he passes a mirror. Its reassures him that his baby is growing and they are alright. You always hear girls complaining about how they are getting fat and their clothes don't fit etc. etc. but Louis loves it every minute of it. His skinny jeans are getting a little tight which means that he is going to have the chance to buy new clothes. Louis loves shopping he’s like a girl when he shops. Maybe that’s why he can get pregnant.  
  
Louis wants to know the baby's sex he has been thinking about it, imagining what it would be like to have a girl and what it would be like to have a boy. He knows what he wants and he isn’t going to tell anyone but he won't be upset if he doesn't get it because at the end of the day it's still his baby.  
  
*  
  
It's Friday and this school week was good. Harry followed him around, as usual, but Louis could tell he was out of it. Louis kept asking him if he is alright and every time he did Harry would say "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." But that doesn't stop Louis from worrying. Ever since Harry went to the doctor’s appointment with Louis a month ago he seems tired all the time and Louis feels like it's his entire fault.  
  
On his way home, Louis’ mom calls him and asks him to go to Tesco's and buy some milk. Louis makes a detour to Tesco.  
  
After getting the milk the blue eyed boy gets into the line that is so long that he can't even see the cashier. After about ten minutes Louis is getting closer and he spots the candy bars by the counter and his mouth waters. All that chocolate Louis wants all that chocolate. Fucking cravings. Louis doesn't know how long he has been staring at it until the person behind him is rudely nudging him forward and as Louis walks up to the cashier he grabs himself a candy bar, no one needs to know.  
  
Setting the milk and candy on the counter Louis looks up at his cashier and  
  
"Harry?" Louis questions. The cashier looks up at Louis.  
  
"Oh hey Lou." Harry looks like shit. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess and he looks like he hasn’t slept or showered in days. He didn't look this bad at school or maybe he did and Louis is blind.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here. I thought you worked at the bakery by your house." Harry scans the milk uses almost no energy.   
  
"I do. I still do." Harry mumbles in a monotone voice. Its weird to hear that.  
  
"...but you're working here."  
  
"Yup." Harry pops the 'p'. Louis thinks for a moment and then.  
  
"Wait. Why are you working two jobs? I mean you’re rich and all." Louis blurts out. "I'm not trying to being rude or anythin-" Harry giggles at him and there is almost a smile on his face.  
  
"It's fine Lou. I'm just working two jobs right now." Harry scans the candy bar with a yawn.  
  
"Why?" Harry shrugs as he presses a couple buttons on the screen. He tells Louis how much it is and Louis gives him the money. "Are you coming to the appointment on Monday?" Louis asks as Harry hands him his bag.  
  
"I don't fucking know Louis." Harry snaps at him. Louis nods and walks out of the store and towards his car only a little hurt about Harry. He looks back and sees Harry, who looks like he is going to die standing up, scanning up the lady behind him. Now he knows why Harry has been down all month he's been working. Louis stops in the parking lot. Harry has been working, for a month and a month ago Louis and Harry went to the doctors. What did Harry get an extra job for? Has Harry been working for the baby? Why would he do that? Harry is rich he doesn't need to work if he needs money he can just ask his parents. Louis is touched that Harry has been working but is not worth it.  
  
Louis will talk to him tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
Louis is standing on Harry's gorgeous porch as he waits for someone to answer the door. He is rocking on the balls of his feet, nervous that Harry won't be here. He just wants to know why Harry is working two jobs. It might be noisy but Louis has a semi right to know, he is caring Harry’s baby and all. Suddenly the door is opening and Harry is there shirtless with messy hair as he rubs his beautiful green eyes. Louis is memorized by Harry's abs and biceps that are covered in tattoos. They look good and even though Louis has seen Harry naked it's different now because it's light out and Harry’s skin is so pale and the black ink really pops out. Louis gulps and tears his eyes away from Harry's body to his eyes.  
  
"Like what you see Lou." Harry teases as he crosses his arms and leans against the door hinge making his biceps look even better. Louis is feeling hot.  
  
"I-I-um I-" Louis starts, Harry laughs.  
  
"It's okay Lou. Don't be nervous it's not like you haven't seen this before." Harry gestures to his body as Louis face turns bright red. "Anyways how can I help you?"  
  
"I-I came to see if my theory are right." Louis pusses his glasses back up him nose. Way to be a nerd Louis.  
  
"What is your theory my dear Lou?"  
  
"My theory is that ever since you came to the doctor with me you have been really tired and out of it. Then yesterday I found out you have two jobs and that's when I discovered that maybe you got another job to pay for the baby." Once the words are out of the golden haired boy’s mouth he realizes how stupid his theory is and he probably offended him. Louis looks at Harry and Harry's jaw is clenched. Shit.  
  
"Actually." Harry starts and there is so much anger in his voice that it makes Louis take a step back. "I took an extra job because I want more money and that is none of your business. I wouldn't do shit for that fucking baby. Why do you think I haven't been to any of your appointments? I'll tell you why it's because I. Don't. Fucking. Care." Harry walks toward Louis as he talks and he is right in front of a quivering Louis towering over him as he grinds the words through his teeth.  
  
"I-i'm sor-r-ry Harry. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything." Louis stutters out, he is absolutely terrified but this time he is going to try and hold his ground no matter how terrifying Harry's now black eyes look. If he is going to be a parent he needs to learn not to be afraid.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Louis." Harry growls at him and Louis losses it.  
  
"You are a motherfucking cunt Harry Styles. You beat me and hurt me only to beg for forgiveness and then you come to my appointment which I really thought we had a moment at. Now you are being a dick because I thought you were trying to help the baby that I thought you finally accepted them as yours!" Louis screams in Harry's face. His eyes are green again but that doesn't stop Louis. "What about school? Huh? You have been up my ass since the appointment a month ago and it doesn't bother me that you do it but its pisssing me off that you won't tell me why! So Styles tell me why?!" Louis is pissed off beyond belief. This just might be another mood swing but everything he is saying is true he is so sick of Harry and his stupid attitude. Its Louis who gets to have the mood swings not Harry.  
  
"I um maybe you should come in so we can talk." Harry says softly. Louis nods and follows Harry inside and up into Harry's room. The last and only time Louis was here it ended badly and hopefully it doesn't happen again. Harry sits on the edge of his bed and Louis sits next to him, about a foot away.  
  
"So." Louis starts completely calm now. "Let's start at the beginning."  
  
"Okay well um actually before we start you should know something not a lot of people know this." Harry is looking down at his hands. "I have a Cyclothymia." Harry looks over at Louis and Louis blinks at him. "It's a very minor form of bipolar disorder and the doctors don't know what causes it they say that it might be whenever I'm under stress or whenever I don't know how to handle the situation. I just freak out. It's nothing serious I can control but sometimes it overtakes me. It's kind of like mood swings." Louis nods as the information skinks in. It makes so much sense too.   
  
"So I guess both of us are going to be having mood swings then." Louis smiles at Harry, who smiles back and they can't help but laugh at Louis' true comment.  
  
"Yeah. So all those horrible things I did was just Cyclothymia. She's always trying to ruin important things in my life. I felt horrible after I didn't them and I wanted to apologize but every time I tried I would think of the baby and how I'm going to be a 17 year old dad and she would sneak back up again."  
  
"So you didn't mean anything you said or did?" Harry nods. "Why didn't you just tell me Harry? I wouldn't have judged you I understand. I could've forgiven you a while ago."  
  
"I was scared no one knows about her and to answer all your questions I did take another job to get more money for the baby. I just want them to have everything." Louis giggles at him.  
  
"You're already spoiling them." Louis places a hand on his belly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry laughs. "Also I've been following you because I want to protect you and the baby I want you to always be safe." Tears of happiness fill Louis' eyes. Stupid pregnancy. "When I beat you in the alley it was Cyclothymia and when I saw Nick almost kick your stomach, our baby, I came back to my senses and I saved you." Our baby. He said our baby. The tears slip down Louis' checks and he tries to whip them off but Harry is beating him to it, putting his hand on the side of Louis' face and using his thumb. "Last is that I still really like you and I wasn't sure if you still liked me after everything I did and Lou I'm really really sorry."  
  
"I do still like you Harry and I think I think I can forgive you." Harry smiles at Louis and Louis smiles back. "But I need you to prove to me that you are sorry."  
  
"Anything I'll do it." Harry's hand is still on Louis face and they are looking deeply into each other’s eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you Harry. You need to figure it out yourself." Harry nods at his words. "I need to go now. Goodbye Harry." Louis stands up and walks toward the door.  
  
"Wait Lou." Harry grabs Louis' arm and spins him around Louis around and then there is a spot pair of lips against Louis'. It takes a couple seconds until Louis is kissing back. It’s a million times better than their sloppy drunk first kiss. Before Louis knows it Harry is pulling back and no no no Louis wants more. "It needed to be done." Louis giggles at him and says goodbye as he walks out of the house and to his car all with a huge smile on his face.

Things are going good and hopefully they stay that way. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on my phone so their are going to be a lot of mistakes, sorry.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It's Monday and that means time for another doctor’s appointment.  
  
Harry has been texting him none stop since Saturday. He's always asking if Louis needs or wants anything. All Louis wanted was sleep but Harry didn't get the hint when Louis stopped answering his texts after 11 o'clock. Louis doesn't know how he manages to always text him because Harry has two jobs. In the end though, no matter how annoying the texts are Louis is just happy that Harry is trying.  
  
The weird thing is that Louis grew over the last two days like he grew _a lot_! It's really noticeable too. Louis can't wear his tight shirt that emphasizes his upper body anymore. Also his favorite skinny jeans are also a no. It upsets Louis until he looks in the mirror and he sees his baby bump through his shirt. Baby bump. Just those words can make Louis smile.  
  
Louis walks into the doctor’s office and tells the assistant that he is here. The only people in the waiting room are him the cute couple from before and...Harry? The maybe Harry is reading a magazine and Louis can't see his face but those boots, good Louis knows those hideous boots. That is defiantly Harry.  
  
Louis slowly walks over to him and all of a sudden he is feeling very shy. Him and Harry left off in a good foot, aka a good kiss. The blue eyed boy sits down quietly and puts his hands on his stomach and looks down at them.  
  
"Hi." He squeaks out. God Louis you are embarrassing yourself. Harry kissed you before it's not a big deal! Okay actually it is because Louis is carrying Harry's baby and now that they are on good terms Louis is even more nervous.  
  
To be honest Harry was Louis' first everything from kiss to sex. Everyone gets attached to their first. So you can't blame Louis for his behavior.  
  
Harry puts the magazine and Louis can feel his green eyes on him.  
  
"Hey Lou. How are you today?" Louis can hear the smile is Harry voice and that makes Louis' heart jump a little.  
  
"I'm good." Louis says still looking at his hands and belly. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm actually really good today. I worked until midnight last night but then I woke up at 6 because I didn't know what time the appointment was and I got here around 7 and waited outside until they opened. Then I drank an 5 hour energy. So yeah I've been good and I'm not being sarcastic." Harry finishes. He came here before it was even opened. Why?  
  
"You could've just texted me about the time."  
  
"I was going to but I realized that you were sleeping and you needed your sleep for today so I didn't want to bother you about it."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Louis can see Harry nodding his head out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
They sit in silence, Harry reading the magazine and Louis playing with the hem on his shirt. The golden haired boy is nervous because he wants to ask the doctor a couple if questions but he doesn't want Harry to hear them. It's not that they are super embarrassing it's just the fact that it's going to be hard enough for Louis to ask the doctor and now it's going to be twice as hard with harry there.  
  
Also Louis read online that this is the week when you find out if you're having a miscarriage or not and Louis couldn't be more terrified about that fact. Louis is also scared to see how Harry will react when he sees his baby bump.  
  
"Louis?" The nurse calls and Harry and Louis stand up and follow her to the ultrasound room. Louis has been here a lot and he still doesn't know his way through this maze of a hallway. "The doctor will be right in." Louis thanks her and takes a seat on the bed while Harry puts the chair closer to the bed and sits in it.  
  
"You look nervous Lou."  
  
"I am." Louis starts playing with the hem of his shirt again.  
  
"Why?" Before Louis can answer him Dr. Edmonds is entering the room.  
  
"Hello Louis, Harry, it's nice to see you both again." She says as she walks over to the monitor. "Okay so before we start with the ultrasound I want to know how you are doing."  
  
"Okay umm well I've been craving lots and lots of candy lately and my bump is getting bigger." Louis says to her but he can see Harry's eyes move to Louis stomach. Thank god he wore a sweatshirt today. "Also I have a question to ask you." Louis gulps.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"I've been well I'm lately when even I go to the bathroom I kind of shit blood." His face is bright red and he refuses to look at anyone, his eyes falling to his lap.  
  
"That is perfectly normal. It's like how women might spot when they are pregnant. I just hope it's not a lot of blood." Louis shakes his head.  
  
"It's just a couple if drops here and there. Sometimes it leaks out and gets on my underwear but it's not a lot." Louis is so embarrassed right now. God he should have asked Harry to leave the room.  
  
"Like I said it totally normal."

"So my baby is fine?" Louis finally looks up at her and she smiles at him.  
  
"Let's find out. Lift up your shirt." Louis does and when he lays back his belly is really showing. Dr. Edmonds is searching through all the draws. "It looks like I need more gel, I'll right back boys." She leaves.  
  
Louis closes his eyes. He doesn't want to look at Harry; his reaction of the bump could be anything. An uncomfortable silence fills the room and then something is touching Louis' stomach and it's not just anything it's a hand, Harry's hand. Louis opens his eyes and looks down at curly haired boy. Harry's face is full of shock but his eyes are full of love and adoration. Harry's whole hand is now on Louis' bump, and he is spreading his fingers out over it. Harry's hand is just big enough to cover it all.  
  
Louis watches Harry's every move. The green eyed boy is gently running his hands over Louis' bump. The spot hand of his belly feels so good and Louis can't help when his eyes closes and soaks in the feeling. He knows he should be watching Harry encase he loses control and freaks out, but Harry's hand is filled with so much warmth that he doesn't have enough effort to care. It goes on like this for a few more seconds and then Harry's hand is gone and so us the warmth. Louis opens his eyes and looks down just in time to see Harry leaning forward and putting the softest and gentlest kiss onto Louis' belly.  
  
"Okay I got it." Dr. Edmonds bursts into the room with a bottle if gel in her hands. Louis doesn't even give a damn about that right now. He can still feel the spot where Harry kissed his bump and it is full of warmth and love. Harry must care for this baby. He notices the bump and his first instinct is to feel it and kiss it. The green eyed boy might be dangerous sometimes but that doesn't mean he hates this baby _expectably_ after what just happened.  
  
Dr. Edmonds brings Louis out of his thoughts when she squirts the cold gel on Louis' bump, making Louis squirm. She grabs the wand and putts it on the bump after several seconds of moving it around she stops but she doesn't say anything. She's staring at the screen. Louis looks at the screen but he doesn't see anything. He looks at Harry who is also looking at the screen with confusion. Why is going on? Dr. Edmonds moves the wand around some more and she is putting the wand down. "Excuse me for a moment." Her voice is calm but Louis can detect her nervous in the voice. He should be able to, Louis is made of nervous and bones.  
  
The blue eyed boy's eyes widen and his breath becomes uneven once he thinks about the millions of different reasons of what could be wrong with his baby right now. They could be dead, hurt, dying, sick, or have a disorder. He doesn't notice how bad his breathing got out of hand until Harry is in front of him telling him to breathe and calm down. Even though Harry is right there his voice sounds distant and Louis gets more scared. Maybe he is dying. Maybe he already died and god is making him suffer over and over again.  
  
"LOUIS!" Harry's voice is clear now and Louis looks into his eyes, they are filled with concern and panic. "Don't cry babe." Cry? Louis is crying and he didn't even know it. Stupid hormones.  
  
"I'm sorry." Louis sobs. "I just want our baby to be okay." His words are watery and slurred together. Harry opens his mouth to talk but Dr. Edmonds is coming back in and this time she has a nurse with her. Louis quickly whips away his tears as Harry sits back in his seat. The curly haired boy takes Louis' hand and rubs circles in it with his thumbs. The nurse takes the wand and moves it around in Louis.  
  
"There!" Dr. Edmonds announces. "Don't move Janice." She turns to them and takes in their appearances, teary eyed Louis and a worried Harry. "There is no need to worry boys. I was just having trouble finding the baby, but we found em and they are perfectly fine and healthy." She points to the screen and Louis doesn't know how you can miss that because that is a baby and it looks do much like a baby. When he first came here it was a mere dot and now it's a tiny baby. The baby is so cute; Louis can't wait until the birth.  
  
Tears of happiness poor down Louis face and he can't stop them nor does he want to. Dr. Edmonds prints out two pictures as the nurse wipes off Louis' belly, telling them both that the next appointment is two weeks from now. Soon both the nurse and doctor are gone but Louis is still crying. His baby is going to be okay, they are in their and alive. His baby must be growing so fast and well according to Louis' bump.  
  
"Come on Lou." Harry pulls Louis off the bed and wipes his tears away. "Do you want to come over my house?" Louis nods and Harry wraps an arm around his shoulder, bringing Louis closer and hands Louis his ultrasound picture as they walk out of the building and towards their cars.  
  
*  
Louis follows Harry to him house. They park and walk in.  
  
"No one is home right now. It's just us." Harry smiles at him as he leads him to the kitchen. The taller boy starts searching through his fridge and pulls out some orange juice. He pours two cups and hands one to Louis, who sat down at the island.  
  
"Thanks." He says. He is very proud of Harry. His reaction at the doctors was perfect.  
  
"Welcome." Harry sits across for him and sips his drink. "Why didn't you tell me your belly was getting big?" Harry blurts out. "No! I'm sorry it's-" Louis waves at him.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just um I didn't know how you would react." Louis says and Harry looks down at his cup. He looks vulnerable. Louis has never seen that look on Harry before.  
  
"Yeah well actual ever since I told you about Cyclothymia I decided to tell my parents you and everything I did and-" Louis spits out his sip of orange juice.  
  
"You told your parents!?" Louis voice is high and his eyes are wide and full of panic. "Oh my god, oh my god. This is not good this is so not good."  
  
"Louis." Harry takes his hands gaining his attention. "Don't worry everything is fine that said they were disappointed in me for not using protection but they are going to support us." Harry looks deep into Louis' eyes as he talks. The thought of Harry's parents knowing scares him. No one needs to know that he is an abnormal gay boy that got pregnant from another boy. It's information that no one needs to know this. "So." Harry says pulling Louis out of his thoughts. "I asked them if I could start the pills to prevent Cyclothymia and they have always been pressuring me into it so they were so happy and my mom ran out that night and got them. The pills don't exactly stop her they just kind of put her in a steal box that she can't get out of."  
  
"You got those pills for us." Louis says and he's not talking about Harry and him no he's talking about Louis and the baby.  
  
"Yeah I don't want to hurt you guys anymore."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Louis smiles at him. Harry did that for them. For Louis and the baby. He's getting a lot closer to Louis forgiving him and for some reason forgiveness doesn't sound so bad to Louis.  
  
"Of course Lou." He takes a sipped his drink. "Do you want to go to my room and watch a movie?" Louis nods and follows Harry up to his room. Harry jumps on the bed as reaches for his laptop that is on the ground. Louis doesn't know where he should go so he awkwardly stands in the door. Wow Louis you're so cool. Harry turns on his laptop and looks over a Louis. He smiles at him and pats the bed next to him. Cautiously Louis walks over.  
  
 He's never been in this situation before. When him and Zayn watch a movie they cuddle but it's different because they don't have feeling for each other.  
  
Louis sits on the bed about a foot away from Harry. The green eyed boy shuffles closer and rearranges them so that Louis is lying on Harry's chest and his head is on Harry's shoulder. Harry reaches past Louis to press play. He didn't even ask what movie it is because all Louis can focus on is not freaking out. Harry is made of muscle but he's so comfy to lie on and he's huge compared to Louis and that's a great feeling. Louis puts his hands on his belly as he finally gets into the movie.  
  
Half way through the movie Louis can feel Harry shifting behind him. Oh my god he's probably squishing him. Louis goes to move but then Harry's hands set over top his hands on his belly. The boy’s hands are huge compared to Louis'! Like one hand of Harry's is both of Louis'! It kind of turns Louis on about how big his hands are. Louis’ pants tighten. Holy shit Louis way to be like a virgin Louis. Louis tries to calm himself down but then Harry’s hands are moving lower and closer to his crotch. Once Harry’s hand reaches it Harry palms him. Louis hasn’t been touched in forever besides himself and Harry’s hands are so big. Louis loses all control and comes instantly. Louis flies off the bed and covers himself; his face is turning the brightest red ever. The blue eyed boy has never been so embarrassed before in his life. He just came as soon as Harry started palming him. He is like a 12 year old boy that just discovered his penis. No! This is horrible! Harry is staring at him with a shocked expression.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, Harry um I need to go.” Louis rushes out the room, his hands still covering him. He runs to his car once he feels the hot tears leaking down his face.

*

Louis is still crying when he gets home. Thankfully no one is home so there are no questions about to be asked. He runs upstairs into his bathroom and strips his clothes and hops into the shower. The tears haven’t even come to a close yet. Louis isn’t even sad he’s just so fucking embarrassed. Harry just touched him and he came. Why? Even when they had sex Louis only came once. Maybe it was because he was nervous and scared. Pregnant people get horny but does that mean they come early. Ugh. This is fucking horrible. Once Louis is down he is exhausted and lies on his bed and falls into a restless sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

It's Tuesday now and Louis is scared. He embarrassed himself in front of his crush/his baby daddy aka Harry fucking Styles. Then again it's all Harry's fault that he came early, he got Louis pregnant which then caused Louis' hormones to go crazy. So he blames Harry for everything. Its stupid that Louis is embarrassed. Obviously Harry's objective was to make Louis come, not that fast but he still wanted Louis to come. So yeah Louis is overreacting.  
  
Louis only makes it to his locker before Harry is next to him leaning cross armed against the wall. He looks good today with his high hair, which allows people to see his whole face, and his tight jeans, black shirt and those fucking boots that Louis cannot stand.  
  
"Hey Lou." Louis nods in response and opens his locker. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday." Louis quickens his pace; shoving books in his book bag as fast as possible not even caring that it’s not going to organized. He finished and closes his locker as tries to walk away but Harry's hand is grabbing his arm and turning Louis around. Louis looks deep into Harry’s green eyes.

  
"What?" Louis mumbles, his face turning red just thinking about the conversation that is about to happen.  
  
"During the movie, when umm I palmed you." Harry whispers the last part and oh god can Louis die now. Harry rubs the back of his neck. "Why did you run away? I'll I wanted to do was get you off? I'm sorry if I maybe you uncomfortable." Louis blinks at him, Harry look just as nervous and embarrassed as Louis feels. The sad fact is that Harry doesn't even know he got Louis off. Wow sometimes Harry Styles can really be an idiot.

 Wait this can be a perfect time for Louis to lie to him. Oh who are we kidding Louis can't lie and even if he wanted to it wouldn’t be fair to Harry because while Harry is trying to gains Louis’ trust Louis can’t lie to him.

"I um well actually.” Louis coughs clearing his throat. “Ikindofcameassoonasyoutouchme." Louis spits out quickly. Oh my god this is so fucking embarrassing. Louis is wishing that the world will blow up right now.  
  
"Oh." Harry's face is unreadable. They stand there in an awkward silence for a couple minutes until Harry breaks it. "That's no reason to leave! Listen I get it you’re really horny lately because you are pregnant." Harry whispers. "But I don't want you to be embarrassed. It happens to all of us." Harry winks at him. The thought that Harry did it before makes Louis angry because he's been with someone else but of course he has he's Harry Styles. "Also it means I'm obviously really good with my hand." Harry brings his hand up and touches Louis’ face with his hand.

  
"Shut up." Louis giggles as he pushes Harry's hand away. They stand there and smile at each other until the bell rings and they say their goodbyes as they go there different ways.  
  
Harry is such a fucking sweetheart. He didn’t flip out like Louis thought; he didn’t make fun of Louis. God. Louis just might have, if possible, fallen even harder in love with him.  
  
Louis' phone buzzes  
  
To Louis:   
From Harry:   
I forgot to tell you but you look really good today Lou :)

Harry is perfect. He is everything Louis ever wanted and everything he'll ever need. All he has to do is prove that Louis can trust him and forgive him. The only reason Louis hasn't forgiven him yet is because Louis isn't ready. He did and said some hurtful thing to Louis that is going to take time. The golden haired boy is going to be a father soon which means he doesn't have time for stupid mistakes. What if he forgives Harry and it was all just a con to get close to Louis and kill him and their baby. You never know, but Harry won't kill him...right?  
  
*  
Harry and Louis walk to lunch together and Louis is so excited. He is full of energy and joy for no reason at all. Pregnancy things.

  
They sit down and start eating. Louis could really go for some chips right now.   
  
"So." Harry says with a mouth fill of sandwich. "When do we find out the sex?" Louis blinks at him. “Of the baby.” Harry clarifies.  
  
"Um well we can't find out until I'm 18 or 20 weeks." Louis says slowly.  
  
"Okay. I'm excited if it's a girl I'm going to buy her little pink outfits and if it’s a boy I'm going to get him blue outfits, you know the typical colors. Their nursery is going to blue or pink, depending on the sex. Then when they are born we already have everything ready for them." Okay this needs to be set straight.  
  
"Harry we aren't finding out the sex." Harry stops chewing and looks over at him.  
  
"What?" Harry mumbles through his food. Zayn and Liam decide now to come to the table.  
  
"Hey guys." Liam announces to Harry and Louis but they ignore them. Liam looks hurt at their lack of response and Zayn grabs his hands as they sit down. Screw them and their perfect relationship.  
  
"I want to wait until the baby is born." Louis puts his hand on his belly. Harry's green eyes follow his movement.  
  
"I don't give a damn what you want. I put that baby inside you and if I want to know if it's a girl or a boy then I will." Harry turns his full body to Louis and Louis does the same. They aren't aware of Liam and Zayn watching them.  
  
"No Harry. It's my body that is carrying and growing this baby! I want to wait! I like surprises!" Louis' anger is rising. Harry can't just say shit like that and not expect Louis to get angry. If Louis wants to wait then they'll wait.  
  
"I'm going to find out the sex." Harry grins through his teeth.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Try and fucking stop me." Harry says with a 'finished' tone. Louis is shocked and appalled that Harry thinks this and isn’t listening to Louis.  
  
"I run the doctor’s appointment, not you. When Dr. Edmonds asks me if I want to know the sex or not I'm going to say no and she won't show me or you."  
  
"No fucking way Louis. If I want to know then I'm going to know!" Harry's eyes are losing their green and instead of making Louis scared it makes him angrier.  
  
"No Harry."  
  
"How the fuck are we going to have baby shower then?!" Louis is done.  
  
"A fucking baby shower? You want me to have a fucking baby shower!? You want me, the pregnant man to have a fucking baby shower!? I'm a fucking freak no one is going to show up! Have you seriously lost your mind? No don't answer that because the answer is obviously yes! I can't believe you said that let alone think it!" Louis stands up his face red and eyes filled with anger. He grabs his stuff and walks out the lunch room, leaving Harry completely stunned behind him.  
  
For once in Louis' life he isn't going to cry but now he has every urge in his body telling him to hit something but the baby in his belly is telling him not too.

The belly is telling him not to. Maybe he's the crazy one.  
  
*

English class is tense. Harry comes late, as always, and sits next to Louis. Today they are reading poems and writing what they think the poems are about. The class is silent as they work but that doesn't stop Harry from leaning over and whispering in Louis' ear.

  
"I'm sorry about lunch I didn't think about what you wanted but I want you to know that I don't think you are a freak."

"Well that was one of you favorite things to call me before you started taking your pills." Louis snaps back at him. Harry leans away from Louis. Class is half way over when Harry is walking up to the teacher and making some stupid excuse about his coach needing him and he leaves.

  
Harry might have been just trying to apologize but Louis' fucking hormones just won't accept it. Louis wants to be with Harry more than anything but he just can't get himself to forgive Harry for everything. Even he if does will Harry want to be with him? Ugh.  
  
*  
  
Louis drives home and his mind can't get off the fact that he called himself a freak. A freak. If Louis calls himself one does that make him one? Maybe Louis is a freak. Tears fill up in his eyes.

"You will not cry Louis. I forbid you from crying." He mumbles to himself but the tears still slip down his face.  
  
*  
  
Once Louis gets home the tears have stopped but his eyes are red and his face is stained with tears. So he drags himself up the stairs and to his room. He opens his door and Harry Styles is standing in his room. Why is Harry standing in his room?  
  
Harry is standing there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Harry's eyes move upward above him and that's when Louis notices the giant banner above Harry's head that says _you’re perfect_ in Harry's sloppy handwriting. Louis looks around a sees that there are more banners, more like pieces of paper just scattered around the room, on the floor, bed, wall and even some on the celling. All in Harry’s Louis wonders around his room. They are all in Harry's handwriting, all saying something different.  
  
 _you have gorgeous eyes_  
  
 _never stop smiling_  
  
 _your laugh is beautiful_  
  
 _your hair is like Carmel, smooth and golden_  
  
The list goes on and on, they are all sweet and saying the greatest things about Louis he reads them all and turns to Harry, who is holding another one. Louis walks over to him and reads it.  
  
 _our baby is perfect just like you_  
  
That one is Louis' favorite. He throws himself at Harry, wrapping his arms around his neck and buries his face into the taller boys shoulder. Harry stumbles back but steadies himself by wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis is so touched that Harry did this for him. Yeah sure it's not neat and colorful but just this is enough to cue Louis' hormones and make him cry. He soaks Harry's shirt but he could care less. This boy right here is fantastic, he left school and came here to do all this and there has to be a least a 100 pieces of paper. How did he do it all in just 30 minutes?  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry says and Louis pulls his face back but keeps his arms around Harry.  
  
"How did you do all this?"  
  
"Well when I'm determined in something I don't let time affect me. Plus at lunch you said you like surprise so surprise!" Harry smiles down at him.  
  
"Harry this is so…so perfect." Louis still has tears falling from his eyes but he doesn't care.  
  
"Nope. You're perfect."  
  
"You're such a sap!" Louis laughs at him as his face heats up at Louis’ comment.  
  
"Yeah but you know you love it." Harry pulls Louis closer so that their almost all touching and Louis can't look up at Harry's face without hurting his neck so he lies his cheek on Harry's chest. His face heats up even more, if possible, because they are so close right now.  
  
Harry starts humming a song and soon they are swaying. Louis doesn't know what song but he could care less because he made his decision and he wonders why he waited so long.  
  
"Harry." Harry stops humming but keeps them swaying as he wants for Louis to speak. "I just wanted to say that I forgive, for everything." Harry freezes them and Louis can Harry's heartbeat quicken through his chest.   
  
"Really?" Harry whispers.  
  
"Yeah. You did so much for me as the baby and I don't see you as a threat anymore." Harry squeezes Louis tighter picking him up and spins him around. Louis giggles at him. He puts Louis back down and they get into the same position as before.  
  
"Thank you Lou. That you so much." Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ hair.  
  
They start swaying again as Harry hums a different song. This song Louis knows, Yellow by Coldplay. One of his favorite songs and Louis can't help but start humming with Harry.  
  
"Look at the stars, look hoe they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow." Harry sings.  
  
Once the song is finished keeps them swaying but speaks up.  
  
"I think we should wait until the baby is born to find the sex."  
  
"Really? And where did you get this idea from Harry?"  
  
"Some guy." They laugh.  
  
Louis and Harry hum and sways until Jay comes home and makes Louis do his chores, which is actually Harry doing then for him because “You’re pregnant your body needs to focus of growing the baby not doing chores. That's not really a good excuse but whatever as long as Louis doesn’t have to do chores.  
  
If a man does your chores you better keep him.  
  
Harry leaves just before dinner. Him and Louis are standing outside in the chilly November air as they say their goodbyes.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Lou, get lots of sleep okay." Harry kisses his forehead.  
  
"I will, you too." Louis watches Harry get into his car and drive away. Louis really loves him.  
  
Louis wonders into his room and the papers are still there and he never plans on taking them down, _ever_. The blue eyed boy falls onto his bed as he thinks about today's events and he doesn't even try to stop the smile that spreads across his face.  
  
Harry is the love of his life and they aren't even together, but maybe one day. Senior year is the best year, right?  
  
Before Louis falls asleep he thinks of one thing that wasn't answered and he must ask tomorrow.  
  
How did Harry get into his house?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter really sucks and i have a huge headache right now so yeah sorry.

"Hey Harry? How did you get into my house yesterday?" Louis asks him the next day at lunch. Zayn and Liam are in their own conversation across the table so they don't take any interest in Louis' question.  
  
"I climbed in through a window." Harry shrugs at Louis as it's not a big deal like at all.  
  
"You broke into my house?"  
  
"Sorry?" Harry raises an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sorry?" Louis is full of confusion. "I mean what you did was amazing but you broke into my house. Which means anyone could do it." Harry huffs at his comment.  
  
"It's not a big deal Lou. It was a onetime thing you need to calm the fuck down." Harry snaps at him. Harry has really been on edge all day and it making Louis really nervous.  
  
"Harry are you alright?" Louis asks shyly. Louis watches as Harry rolls his eyes at him and ignores his question. The last time Harry acted like this was before he took his pills. What if? No. Wait. Louis leans and whispers in Harry's ear. "Harry did you take you pills today?"  
  
If you ask Louis now he would go almost anything so he can go back in time and take back that comment as never, ever, _ever_ say it again.  
  
Harry slowly looks over at Louis and his eyes are the blackest black Louis has ever seen. They show no emotion except hate and Louis knows that those black eyes never lead to something good.  
  
"No. I lost them." Harry grinds through his teeth and Louis wonders how he did it because his jaw is so tightly clenched that it looks like he is going to break his teeth.  
  
Louis shrinks away from him.  
  
"Oh." Louis starts shaking with fear as he watches Harry stand up. Louis doesn't stop Harry from grabbing his shirt and pulling him up with him. Louis looks over at Liam and Zayn who stopped talking and are now watching them with wide eyes.  
  
Harry pulls him up higher and higher until he is face to face with Louis who struggles to keep his toes on the ground so he puts his hands on top of Harry's forearms.  
  
The blue eyed boy has never been this terrified of Harry before, but they are in the lunch room so Harry won't do anything...right?  
  
"Look at me." Harry growls at him. Liam and Zayn are slowly standing up. Louis gulps and turns his face to Harry's. Those eyes can't even be considered eyes; they are like black holes that are sucking Louis' in. They are turning everything Louis has ever loved and killing it. Those eyes are the worst things in the entire world and right now they are controlling the one person that just gained Louis' forgiveness.  
  
"Harr-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP." Harry screams in his face. The lunch room turns completely silent, a sound that no one has ever heard in this room before. Everyone is watching them and Louis knows that the shirt that he is wearing has been pulled up by Harry and is now showing off part of his bump, but that's the worst of his problems.  
  
"Harry you need to calm down." Liam says from the other side of the table. "You don't know what you are doing."  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm teaching this _freak_ to mind his own fucking business." Harry spits out at Liam but his back eyes stay locked with Louis'. Freak he called him a freak again. No no no. Louis thought they were done with that. Louis thought Harry was done being crazy.   
  
Liam slowly approaches Harry.  
  
"Harry think before you act." Liam stops a foot away not risking anything anymore.  
  
"I am." Harry drags Louis over to the wall and puts his hands around Louis' throat. Louis' eyes widen as Harry lifts him up so that Louis' legs are kicking.  
  
"S-s-to-p." Louis gaps out. He reaches his hands to Harry's and tried to pull them off but that only makes Harry tighten his hold.  
  
Liam runs over to them and just as he's about to rip them apart Harry talks.  
  
"You touch me and I'll make you suffer." Louis is starting to see black spots and he can feel his heart slowly down.  
  
"You're going to kill him." Zayn is now by them standing next to Liam. "And the baby." He whispers the last part but it doesn't matter because the whole lunch room is already whispering 'baby'.  
  
Louis might have imagined it but he sees a flash of green in Harry's eyes. Harry moves his arms and steps back, watching as Louis falls into a coughing mess on the ground.  
  
Liam and Zayn rush to his side.  
  
"Styles! My office! Now!" The principal yells from across the room. Harry looks back at Louis once last time and all Louis sees are those deadly black eyes.  
  
Louis takes back his forgiveness. Harry Styles can go fuck himself.  
  
*

Louis spends the rest of the week pissed. He's pissed at himself for forgiving Harry so easily. He's pissed at Harry for everything he ever did. He's pissed at his mom because she wants to know everything. He's pissed at the fact that Harry almost killed not only him but him and _their baby_.  
  
The worst thing is that Louis still calls it _their baby_ and it's not. Not anymore, never again will it be their baby. It's Louis' baby now just Louis’ baby and even though being a single parent is going to be hard but it's can never be Harry’s.  
  
The only good thing about the lunch incident is Harry got suspended and he's lucky he did because it gives Louis time to cool down. Which isn't going to well because Louis is still pissed as ever.  
  
The other students in the school give him weird looks when they pass him in the hallway now. They don't know he's pregnant, obviously, but they know that he has something to do with a baby that Harry knows about. Thank god they don't know Louis actually pregnant with Harry's baby because that is too much for Harry to deal with.  
  
As soon as Louis sees Harry he is going to kill him. What made Harry think he could do that? Less than 24 hours after Louis forgave him and he messed everything up and now he can say goodbye to that forgiveness.  
  
Now it's Sunday and Louis is home with his sisters. They'll playing with Barbie and if course they make Louis pretend his doll is pregnant. The doorbell rings and Louis signs as he walks to the door and opens it. The cold November air making Louis shiver once it hits his skin. A blonde boy with bright blue eyes is standing in front of him with a envelope.  
  
"Hey, Louis right?" The blonde asks.  
  
"Yeah and you are?"  
  
"Niall, Niall Horan." He puts out his hand and Louis shakes it. Niall that name sound so familiar. "I'm a friend of Harry's." Oh. "I believe he got you pregos at my first Friday party." Oh! This is awkward.  
  
"I didn't really know that anyone knows about that." Louis blushes.  
  
"Don't worry it's just me. Harry and I have always been best friends and we tell each other everything. Like the other day I fell down the stairs I my house and landed the cat but the weird thing is I don't have a cat." Niall blabbers on. Louis is so confused right now and all he wants is to go into to the warmth.  
  
"So umm why a-are you here?" Louis is shivering really bad now.

"Oh! Harry told me to give this to you." Niall hands Louis the envelope. "He also said that he would come here himself but life's a bitch. Not sure what that means but whatever."  
  
"Thanks Niall." Louis looks down at the envelope and he sees _Louis_ written in Harry's sloppy handwriting.  
  
"Welcome! I'm freezing so bye for now." Niall walks to his car and Louis waves him off. He's a good kid nice and sweet.  
  
Louis goes back inside and walks up to his room the whole time his eyes are glued on the envelope. Louis sits on his bed and stares at the envelope. It could say everything. It could say nothing. Louis wants to know but half of him is telling him not to open it and the other half is telling him to.  
  
Sighing Louis puts the envelope down on turned beside him and looks around his room. Even though he hates Harry more than anything he just couldn't find it in himself to take down all the compliments Harry wrote to him. No one has ever done anything remotely this nice for him. If he’s lucky he’ll get two or three of these compliments a year and then Harry comes along and does it all in one day.

Louis falls back onto his bed. “Harry Styles you are fucking killing me.” Louis lies his hand on his belly and rubs gentle circles in it and that’s when Louis notices how big his belly is. Louis looks down and he can’t even see his feet. He’s huge. His baby is growing and getting so big.

“Hey baby. How are you? You’ve gotten so big, I can’t wait until you are born and I get to hold your tiny little body in my arms. Even though I really, _really,_ don’t like your father at this moment I want you to know that I hope you have his curly hair. It’s his best feature. All the girls or guys are going to be all over you.” Louis yawns. “Goodnight my little baby.” Louis falls into a deep sleep, Harry’s envelope completely forgotten.  

*

When Louis pulls up at the doctor’s the next day Harry is leaning against the buildings wall with his winter coat on. Anger fills Louis as he walks over to Harry.

“Lou did yo-“ Harry gets cut off as Louis’ fist hits him directly in the face.

“Fuck you Styles.” Louis spits out and walks into the office ignoring Harry yelling after him. When Louis sits down in the waiting room Harry is running in. Can’t he take a hit!

“Lou you need to listen to me.” Harry says as he takes the seat next to Louis.

“You want me to listen to you.” Louis snorts. “I’m sorry Harry but you don’t get to say shit. Whatever we were is over with. You are not allowed to see my baby anymore, I don’t want you in my life. I can never forgive you ever again so just leave.”

“No. This is my baby too.”

“Not anymore it’s not.”

“Did you even read my letter?” Harry asks softly.

“What?” He totally forgot to read the letter. Shit.

“Niall gave you the letter yesterday right?” Louis nods. “You didn’t read it did you.” Louis shakes his head. “I understand.” Harry looks hurt as he stands up. “Am I allowed to stay for this appointment?” Louis shakes his head and looks down at his hands which are on his belly. For some odd reason Louis feels like a complete dick for not readying the letter. “Okay goodbye Lou and please read that letter.” Harry goes to kiss Louis’ forehead but Louis looks away before he can.

Louis needs to figure everything out. He hates Harry for everything he did but whenever Harry is nice and sweet to him Louis’ major crush for him comes back. Louis has a love hate relationship with Harry and it really needs to stop. Half of Louis is telling him that he needs to hate him and the other half is telling Louis to forgive him and love him but his baby is telling him to be with Harry. God life is so confusing right now.

“Louis. The doctor is ready to see you now.” Louis stands up and follows her to the ultra sound room with Harry on his mind. He wonders if he just chooses to be with Harry will the blue eyed boy always be nervous Harry might forget to take his pills and then he’ll hurt Louis or worse the baby. Louis is pulled out of his thoughts by the doctor entering.

“Hello Louis.” He nods at her and she asks him to lay back and pull of his shirt which he does. Dr. Edmonds squirts the gel on his belly and rubs the wand on it. “There they are.” Louis looks at the screen and sees his baby and what is that? “It looks like your baby is sucking their thumb.” Dr. Edmonds sensed Louis’ confusion.

“Oh my god.” Louis sees it now and it’s something he never thought he would see it’s perfect. His little baby is already sucking their thumb. Tears fill up in Louis’ eyes, stupid hormones.

“How many pictures would you like?”

“Two please.” Louis isn’t going to give it to Harry but in the rare chance they get together Harry should see this because it’s the cutest thing Louis has ever seen. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really want to know what you guys think of everything so far, like what you liked and didnt like so if you could tell me through commenting, twitter, tumblr or ask.fm (all in end notes) then i would really appreciate!
> 
> Dont hold back! Tell me all your feelings and etc. etc.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Three weeks past and Louis still hasn't read Harry's letter. He doesn't plan on it either, because it's going to be Harry begging for forgiveness and Louis does not need that right now, he has other things to worry about.  
  
The blue eyed boy has been eating nonstop, all day, every day. Food is always on his mind, well food and sex but of course Louis doesn't have anyone who will fill full his horny needs, he just sticks to his hand. Without sex he has more time to eat and if someone says something about how much he has been eating he just says he's eating for two, which he is but it doesn't fell like it. He has already gained 10 pounds and that's too much for him. It's not that Louis thinks he fat it just _10 pounds_ is a lot for someone his age.  
  
His belly is absolutely huge, like he is having troubling finding clothes that are big enough to cover him. Thankfully it's December, which means snow and cold, which means big jackets and sweaters to help Louis. The weirdest thing is the fact that when Louis googled pictures of 17 weeks the girls bellies weren't anywhere near as big as his. So when he asked Dr. Edmonds he just clams that it's because he's a guy but Louis is still paranoid about it. Why is he bigger than most girls? So far in Louis’ pregnancy he’s been pretty on key with what websites say so why now?  
  
Louis hasn't talked to Harry since the doctor’s appointment three weeks ago. Harry of course has texted Louis, almost every day, asking if he's okay, if he needs anything, if they can talk. Louis just ignores him, he is tired of his problems with Harry and all Louis wants to do is focus on his baby.  
  
Harry doesn't follow Louis to class anymore, thank god, but he still stares at Louis every time they are near each other. The taller boy has moved back to his old English seat and their teacher only gave Louis an apologetic look.  
  
The whole school still has been watching Louis and Harry closely even though nothing has happened. That just shows how bored these kids are.  
  
*  
  
Right now Louis is over Liam's house playing FIFA with Zayn. Louis has been spending more time around Zayn and Liam. The only thing annoying about them is that they are always sending him worried looks but they won’t ask him anything.

 Usually they don't make him feel like third wheel but right now Liam is practically sitting his Zayn's lap as he kisses and sucks his neck. Louis can feel the sexual tension between them.  
  
Louis clears his throat. "I'm going to go home now." Louis stands up and looks at them. Wow they move fast. Zayn has Liam pinned to the ground and is furiously kissing him. Louis doesn't bother to say goodbye, it's not like they would answer anyways, as he leaves.  
  
Louis is walking home because Zayn drove him and well Zayn is too busy to drive. It's freezing out and Louis only has a light jacket on not expecting to be walking home. Liam lives a pretty good distance away and Louis could call his mom but it's almost five which means she's making dinner.  
  
A car pulls up next to Louis making him walk faster. He can't run because he's pregnant but he can’t get kidnapped.  
  
"Louis?" Louis turns towards the car but doesn't stop walking. It's Harry but he's not in his range rover. Louis stops walking as looks at the car and that's when he sees that Harry isn't driving it, instead an older gorgeous woman with dark hair is. Harry gets out of the car and starts walking towards Louis, who sees him and ties to walk away quickly but when you're pregnant it's kind of hard. "Louis wait." Knowing he isn't going to get away Louis stops and turns towards him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you walking home is this weather? It's not good for you or the baby."  
  
"Oh what do you care Harry." Louis crosses his arm over his chest.  
  
"Did you read my letter?"  
  
"Oh my god." Louis rolls his eyes. "Why should I read your fucking letter Harry?"  
  
"Because you should."

"If you have something to tell me Harry you shouldn't have to do it in letter. So tell me what that letter said." Louis starts taping his foot for impatience. Harry is just so annoying right now.  
  
"My letter explains it in more detail." Louis rolls his eyes at Harry again.  
  
"I'm going to go home now." Louis turns around and starts walking home.  
  
"Let me at least give you a ride!" Even though Louis wants to say no his feet are hurting him really bad. Louis turns around and walks towards the car getting in the back seat.  
  
"Louis this is my mum, Anne. Mum this is Louis." Harry points to the driver. Louis ever expected he would meet her like this, expectably because Louis is in a bad mood.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Louis reaches out his hand and she shakes it.  
  
"You ask well." She turns on the car and starts driving. "Harry has told me _a lot_ about you. He's very fond of you."  
  
"Well, your son and I are having so major difficulties so his fondness won't last." Louis sounds like a total dick and he doesn't even care.  
  
"I don't know he just told me that last night."  
  
"Okay that's enough talking." Harry says as he turns on the radio.  
  
The rest of the drive to Louis' home isn't as uncomfortable or awkward as Louis expected it to be. Once they pull up to Louis house he says thank you and finds himself walking to his door with Harry.  
  
"What do you want Harry?" They are now standing in front of his door, Louis arms crossed and hit jutted out.  
  
"I just want you to read my letter.”

“Ugh Harry shut the fuck up about it.” Louis goes to turn his door knob but Harry starts talking again

“I was wondering what you want for your birthday day?" His birthday. That isn't for two more weeks and it’s sweet that Harry remembered. No it’s not Louis, you’re mad at him.   
  
"I want you to stop begging me to read your god damn letter." Louis snaps at him as he yanks open his door and walks into his house, ignoring Harry's goodnight.   
  
Yeah Louis may be acting like a little bitch but Harry deserves it. Louis is so done and so tired of his shit that there isn't even a reason for Louis to be nice. He also was rude to Anne but hopefully she'll get over it. Maybe Louis should just read the letter so that he can just get Harry off his back.  
  
Louis walks up to his room and searches for the letter on his desk. Once he finds it he lays on his bed. Should he read it? If he does wouldn't that mean that he is falling into another one of Harry's trap? If he reads this then that means Harry wins. Louis puts the letter on his bed next to him and stares at the ceiling.  
  
"Baby," Louis puts a gentle hand on his belly. "Should I read the letter from Harry? I mean is he worth my time." Nothing, of course nothing though he's only 17 weeks pregnant. Louis sits there for a few minutes thinking about what he should do and then all of a sudden there is massive part if Louis telling him to open and read that letter. "Okay, thanks baby."  
  
Louis grabs the letter next to him and rips it open. Louis unfolds the paper and…what? There is nothing on it. Louis flips the paper over, nothing. He checks the envelope, nothing. It’s completely blank. Harry has given him a letter and then begged him to read it for four weeks and its fucking blank.

Louis is furious. How is this supposed to help anything? Was Louis right is this another one of Harry's tricks. Louis is so angry right now that he can't even control himself.

  
"Come on baby we're going to see what the hell is going on." Louis stands up with the letter in his grip and walks downstairs to his car.  
  
*  
  
When Louis arrives at Harry's house the car that Anne was in with Harry is not here but Harry better be here now instead of later because then that gives Louis more time to fill with anger.

Louis walks up to the door and bangs loudly, not bothering with the doorbell. The door opens and Harry is standing there looking down at Louis.

  
"Do you think you're funny Harry? Do you think that this is funny?" Louis holds up the blank letter and waves it in Harry's face.  
  
"What?" Harry looks at the letter with a confused face.  
  
"You fucking begged and begged and begged me to read your stupid fucking letter for almost four fucking weeks and now when I do read it, it says nothing!!" Louis yells at him.

"No. Wait what?" Harry rips the letter out of Louis' hand and examines it.  
  
"Well." Louis crossed his arms and taps his foot.  
  
"I don't even know." Harry mumbles. At least he's not making up so ridiculous excuse though. "Okay so um come in."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can tell you want the letter said. Even though I wrote it in a letter because it won’t be so hard." Harry turns and walks into the house with Louis behind him. They end up sitting on the family rooms couch.  
  
"Okay. So what did it say?"  
  
Harry clears his throat. "The reason I wrote it down because it sounds better through paper. I remember the day when I first saw you. If was freshman year and you were at your locker wearing your black rimmed glasses, a plain black shirt and the tightest jeans ever. Your ass looked so great in those jeans that you almost gave me a boner on the first day of school.” Harry giggles. “I had to know you but every time I tried to talk to you I would shy away. I never knew how to approach you so I watched you from afar. Then this year I made it my mission to get you so um I asked our English teacher to pair us together." Harry takes a breath.  
  
Louis is completely shocked right now. Harry was crushing on him for as long as Louis has been crushing on him they could have been together since freshman year. Then Harry said he was going to get Louis just like how Louis said the same thing about him but Harry tired harder because he asked their teacher. Maybe that's why she is always watching them and giving them looks.  
  
Harry continues. "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I know that you won't forgive me and I understand. I want to be a part of you and the baby's life but I don't even know how to control myself. The lunch incident just shows that one day off my pills and I lose enough control to kill you. The baby always seems to bring me back but what is going to happen when they are born? Am I going to hurt them too? I know that I caused you enough pain and suffering but I want you to know that I got a therapist and she has been helping me a lot lately. She said that I'm progressing a lot faster than anyone else. She asked me why I think I'm moving faster and I said it’s because I have an amazing boy with my baby that needs me. She's slowly moving me off my pills, right now I only take them for five times a week."  
  
Harry stops talking and let's Louis take everything in. Harry is getting better; he's getting better for Louis and their baby. It's different then when Harry told him that he was taking pills because now Harry is starting to rely on himself and if he can then hopefully Louis can rely on him and then their baby too.  
  
"Lastly, you're special. Everything about you makes me smile, laugh, cry, horny."  
  
"What?" Louis whispers.  
  
"I love you Louis. With every ounce of my body, I love you." Harry takes Louis hands in his. Louis looks at him. Harry couldn't have just said that. No one can love Louis he's a freak. Harry's eyes are full of hope and Louis can't hold himself back when he leans forward and kisses Harry. Their lips move together and Louis may not be ready to forgive him but he has always been in love with Harry.  
  
"I love you too." Louis says once they pull back. "But." Louis closes his eyes and leans away from Harry. "We can't be together. I'm sorry Harry it's just I don't fully trust you yet."  
  
Harry's nods his head. "I understand Louis but can we at least be friends?"

“It’s too soon for friends.” No Louis don’t lie you want everything with him.

“Can we be acquaintances?”

"Yes." Louis smiles at him and he smiles back.

“Can we kiss again?” Harry asks and Louis giggles at him.

“No Harry, acquaintances not kiss.” Louis stands up. “I’m going to go home now.” Harry stands up too.

“Do you need a ride?” Louis shakes his head and starts walking toward the door with Harry right behind him.

“Goodbye Harry.” Louis opens the door.

“Goodbye Louis.” Before Louis can walk out Harry is leaning down and kissing him. “I love you.” Harry breathes out against his lips.

“I love you too.” Louis whispers back and walks out the door.

“Your ass is still as big and plump as I first saw it!” Harry yells after him and Louis flips him off before getting into his car and driving away.   
  
For once things are going good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter ever.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Things go smoothly for the rest of the week. Harry and Louis go back to their old routine, Harry walking Louis to and from classes and Harry joins his, Zayn's and Liam's lunch table again, with only a little hesitation and a couple choice words and threats from Zayn.  
  
Now though Louis and Harry talk about everything and nothing. Secretly Louis loves it. He obviously isn't ready to forgive Harry like sure they are semi friends but Louis wouldn't dare tell him a secret and be tries to keep his distance and not be so physical. But this right now is the happiest Louis has been since he got pregnant.  
  
The weird thing is that everyone in the school now asks like Louis and Harry are fucking crazy. Like no one will talk to them or even look at them. It's kind of like Louis and Harry are a disease that they don't want to catch but hey Louis' not complaining.  
  
*  
  
"You're glowing today." Harry tells Louis as they sit down at lunch.  
  
"Am not." Louis blushes and looks away.  
  
"Are too and now you're blushing."  
  
"Oh shut up Harry." Louis gently slaps Harry's arm who laughs at him.  
  
"You know for only being five months pregnant you are pretty weak." Harry says as he takes a bit of his sandwich never taking his eyes off of Louis.   
  
"What no I'm not!?" Louis gasps at Harry. How dare he.   
  
"Sure." Louis opens his mouth to say something but their conversation is cut off when Zayn and Liam sit down.

"Did you guys hear that we are supposed to get a massive snow storm tomorrow night?" Liam says.   
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are we? Does that mean our break will start sooner?" Louis asks Liam.  
  
"I'm not sure but with the amount of snow we already have and then a snow storm coming then we better get off school." Zayn butts in. Louis looks over at Harry and he seems to be having a crisis with himself, Louis raises an eyebrow at him but Harry ignores him. Well then.  
  
"But tomorrow is also Saturday." Liam points out.  
  
"Yeah but Liam the snow isn't going to melt in one day." Zayn jokes to him and Liam gives him a ‘shut the fuck up’ look.   
  
"Hey Lou are you doing anything tonight?" Harry asks, completely interrupting the conversation. Louis turns towards him and looks him up and down. Everything about Harry right now screams nervous. Harry eyes are looking at Louis but they aren't focused on him. His hands are quickly taping his thighs as if he is in a hurry, his posture creepily straight. Louis can almost see his brain turning and searching for answers. What is up with this boy?  
  
"Um no." Louis says and looks over at Liam a Zayn who are still talking at the snow storm and completely ignoring Louis and Harry right now.  
  
"Great. Do you want to hang out?" Harry is asking really suspicious right now. No matter how much Louis is worried to hang out with Harry a huge gut feeling is telling him that he will be fine.  
  
"Sure, I guess. I mean I don’t have any plans." Louis says.  
  
Harry nods and pulls out his phone. "Now all I have to do is find someone to cover my shift." Harry mumbles under his breath as he types into his phone. Louis is so confused but whatever he's too hungry to think or ask so shoves in the first piece of food he sees into his mouth. Pregnancy though.  
  
*  
  
To: Louis  
From: Harry  
I'm coming to pick up at 5. Make sure you wear warm closes. xx  
  
Harry texted Louis that almost two hours ago and Louis has ten minutes until Harry gets here. Louis puts on a long sleeve shirt, a sweet shirt moving the hood over his head, his winter jacket, leggings (which no one needs to know about) jeans and a scarf.  
  
Louis is nervous because what if Harry thinks that this is some kind of date, because Louis made it clear that they are barely friends. Louis needs to set things straight. A knock of the door brings Louis out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Lou. Are you ready?" Harry asks once Louis opens the door. Harry looks so cuddly right now with his tan pea coat, beanie that is pulling his hair back, showing off his face, and a scarf wrapped loosely around his neck  
  
"Yupp."  
  
"Let's go then." Harry leads Louis to his range rover and opens the passenger’s side for him and waits for Louis get sit comfortably before closing the door and running to the other side. Louis chews on his bottom lip as Harry gets into the car. "What's wrong?" Harry is looking over at Louis win concern.  
  
"It's nothing." Louis looks down and puts a hand on his belly, which has gotten even bigger throughout the week and is getting harder and harder for Louis to hide it. Louis needs to get him and Harry straight. "It's just, I want you to know that I haven't forgiven you yet and if this is a date then I should just get out now." Louis can feel Harry shift closer and then Harry's finger is pulling his head up and makes Louis looks at him.  
  
"It's not a date Lou. It's a, can't tell you but it's going to be great."  
  
"Oh um okay? Sorry if I offended you." Harry laughs at him and starts the car.  
  
"You didn't offend me don't worry." Harry starts driving and Louis and him push away the awkward tension and just talk.  
  
Soon they are pulling over to the side of the road and Harry turns around and starts digging through the backseat.  
  
"Do you need help?" Louis asks after Harry has been searching for something for over five minutes and it's not like his car is super messy.  
  
"No I jus-yes!" Harry comes back to the front and hands Louis on of his shirts. Louis looks down at the shirt and up at the smiling Harry, then back down and back up. What?  
  
"You drove me all the way over here so you could give me a shirt from your backseat" Louis says slowly.  
  
"No silly." Harry giggles. "It’s so you can blindfold yourself." Okay. Wait, what? "Please Lou." Harry whines out and Louis nods his head and takes the shirt and puts it over his eyes until he can't see at all and ties it behind his head.  
  
"Now what?" Louis asks.  
  
"Now we drive again." Harry starts the car and starts driving again. This boy is crazy; maybe Louis should have stayed home.  
  
Ten minutes later and the car finally stops. Louis can hear Harry's car door open and soon Louis door is opening too. Harry takes Louis hand and helps him out of the car. Louis' feet crunch as Harry leads him across the snow.  
  
"Okay take off your blind fold." Harry says quietly and Louis can hear the excitement in his voice. Louis reaches behind his head and untied the blindfold. When it falls Louis opens his eyes. Oh my god. Louis looks around and be can't believe what he is seeing. Harry brought him to the opening in the forest that he loves and he decorated it, dimly lit lanterns are all across the three walls of trees and a foot away from the cliff is a blanket, basket and a wrapped present.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Harry says and Louis turns to him with eyes full of tears and happiest. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck and pulls him down and in for a hug, Harry wraps his arms around Louis' lower back. The tears fall from Louis' eyes and he could care less. Harry went through all this trouble for Louis. "I know it's not your birthday yet but I didn't want to take you away from your family on your real birthday."  
  
"Thank you Harry. Thank you so much. I-no one-this is perfect." Louis says through his cries.  
  
"You're welcome babe." Harry kisses the top of his head. "Do you want to sit down?" Louis nods against Harry's chest and lets Harry lead them over to the blanket and they sit across from each other both facing the cliff.  
  
Louis wipes his tears as Harry digs in the basket and pulls out a little cupcake with a candle in it.  
  
"I made this at work today." Harry giggles and god this boy is going to be the death of Louis. Harry pulls out a lighter and lights the candle. "Harry early birthday Lou. Make a wish." Harry whispers as he pushes the candle closer to Louis. What should he wish for? He has so much already but there is one thing. Louis takes a deep breath in and the closes his eyes as he releases it and blows out the candle.  
  
"What'd you wish for Lou?" Harry whispers.  
  
"Well if I told you then it wouldn't come true." Louis whispers back there is no reason for them to be whispering because no one is around but it feels necessary.   
  
Harry sticks his tongue out at him. Louis takes his finger and dips it in the icing and taps Harry's nose. Louis laughs as Harry tries to lick the icing off his noses.  
  
"I think you need a longer tongue." Louis laughs out.  
  
"No I don't. Actually I can do wonders with my tongue so I'll keep it as is." Harry winks at Louis causing him to blush.  
  
"How'd you find this place?" Louis asks after a couple minutes and then he takes a bite of his cupcake, internally melting at the delicious taste.  
  
"When I was younger my dad used to bring me up here." Harry grabs another cupcake out of the basket and takes a bite of it.  
  
"That's weird. So did mine." Louis eats the last part of his cupcake and then starts licking his fingers, getting all the icing off.   
  
"That is weird." Harry's voice sounds strained and Louis sees that he is watching Louis sucking is fingers. Oops.  
  
They talk for a while until Louis is saying how he is cold and Harry and Louis lie down and cuddle. Louis with his head against Harry's heart and Harry's arm around him. They gaze at the stars and talk about what shapes they see.  
  
Harry said this wasn't a date but it feels like one and Louis isn't complaining because this is perfect.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot your birthday present!" Harry reaches over Louis grabs the present. Louis sits up.  
  
"I thought this was my present." Louis gestures to their soundings.  
  
"It is but this is the actually gift-gift." Harry hands Louis the wrapped box. Excitement fills Louis as he rips the wrapping paper off and tears of the lid of the box. No way. Louis gently puts it up. It's a half down picture frame half full of the ultra sounds pictures, engraved at the bottom says _perfection made by us_. Louis can't help but cry. This is perfect. Harry is perfect. Their baby is perfect. Everything is perfect.

“Whenever we get more pictures you just put it in the spot that says how many weeks it is. Then at the end you put in a picture of our baby once their born.” Harry speaks up.  
  
"It's perfect Harry thank you so much. So fucking much." Louis sobs out. Harry takes the picture frame a puts it back in the box and picks Louis up and sets him in his lap. Louis smiles at him and hugs him whispering thank you over and over again through his tears.  
  
Louis wants to forgive Harry so bad right now, oh so bad. He wants to be with him, wants to have moments like these all the time but he needs to wait until he's 100 percent sure he can trust Harry even though no one has ever done something like this for Louis.  
  
"You're welcome." They move back to their cuddling position and Harry rubs his hands up and down Louis’ back. Harry starts humming and Louis closes his eyes and melts in the sound of Harry. This boy, Harry Styles, is perfect and he makes Louis feel perfect and no one, _no one,_ has ever done that before.   
  
Soon it's getting really late so Harry sends Louis back to the car with his present as Harry packs up the blanket and basket. Harry puts everything in his trunk and starts driving home. Louis is exhausted so he curls up in his seat hugging his present to his chest and closes his eyes falling into a warm sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 1am and im so tired so sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Longest chapter.
> 
> umm i was going to say something else but i forgot. If i remember ill tell you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Louis can smell his Yorkshire tea and he wants it, he really wants it but he is comfy and warm and he doesn't want to move. So Louis snuggles closer into the warmth but Louis hits something solid. What? Louis' bed is in the middle of the room why is he hitting something solid. Slowly Louis blinks his eyes open and sees black ink on white. He blinks again and sees that it's a tattoo on someone's chest. Someone's really fit chest that has two beautiful swallows on it, one bigger than the other. Louis looks up and sees a sleeping Harry Styles. Louis try's to move back but as are keeping him still and that's when Louis realizes that Harry has his arms around his and he can't help but blush.  
  
Harry is looks so comfy and cute but he is snoring loudly in Louis' face and Louis really wants that tea. So slowly and carefully Louis sneaks out from under Harry's arm and once he's finally out he replaces it with a pillow. This seems oddly similar. Louis shakes the thought from his mind and starts heading for the door when he notices that this isn't his house, it's Harry's. Louis is all of a sudden cold and sees that he only has boxers on. He searches through Harry's draws and finds a jumper and sweatpants. Louis can’t just go take the tea it's not even his but he wants his tea and pregnant Louis will get his tea. Louis creeps quietly out of Harry's room and finds his way downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey kiddo." A man that is standing at the stove facing away from Louis says. He turns around when he gets no reply and freezes when he sees Louis standing there with his hands on his belly. "You must be Louis." The man says and walks over to Louis and sticks out his hand. "I'm Robin, Harry's step dad; it's nice to meet you." Louis shakes his hand.  
  
"You too sir." Robin nods to him and walks back to the stove.  
  
"If you came down for the tea it's almost done just a couple more minutes." Robin says and Louis nods, even though Robin isn't looking at him, and sits down at the island folding his hands in his lap. "Harry really loves you, you know." Louis blushes and Robin sits across from him. "Every day he would come home from school and he talk about this 'pretty boy with blue eyes and a nice bum named Louis'" Robin mocks. "Then a couple months ago he came home and yelled that he had finally found love."  
  
Louis' face is bright red and Robin opens his mouth to talk again but the tea starts squealing and he gets up. He pours three cups of tea and hands one to Louis who thanks him and takes the other two out of the kitchen, leaving Louis alone. Louis puts his hands around his cup of tea and blows on it before taking a sip.  
  
Louis sits there until he hears feet shuffling into the room. Harry walks in rubbing his eyes and smiles at Louis as he walks to the stove and pours himself some tea. Louis blushes at the fact that Harry is only wearing tight black boxers. Louis wishes that he could do that, even before he got pregnant Louis would always make sure that he is covered.  
  
Harry walks over to Louis and kisses his cheek as he sits down beside him. Louis flushes and looks away.  
  
"How are you babe?" Harry's asks.  
  
Louis clears his throat. "Really good and you?"

"Great I-" Anne pokes her head into the kitchen.  
  
"Harry. It's time to take your pills." Anne pulls a bottle into the kitchen. Harry gets out of his seat, red faced and rushed over to her snatching the bottle and getting one out and muttering thanks to his mom, who leaves. Harry quickly walks back to his seat and puts the pull in his mouth and washes it down with his tea. Louis doesn't think he's ever seen Harry blush like that before.  
  
"Sorry." Harry says and Louis gives him a confused look.  
  
"Why are you sorry Harry? I'm glad that you're going through all this trouble for us." Louis admits and emphasizes 'us' by putting a hand I his belly. Harry looks at Louis' hand and smiles at him as he slowly moves one of his hands onto the belly. Louis looks down and notices that he must be a lot bigger than he thought if Harry's hand can't even cover him.  
  
They sit there for a while talking, both Louis' and Harry's hand on Louis' bump and then one of the greatest things in the world happens. Louis can feel something weird in his tummy, like something is moving, and then a little tape a tiny little tap hits Louis hands and then another one an again and again. Louis' face breaks into a huge grin as tears start to fills his eyes. He looks over at Harry who has the same look about him.  
  
"That's our baby Lou. Our baby is kicking."  
  
"Oh my god." The baby stops and Louis and Harry hug each other as they release their tears.  
  
"I love you Lou, you and our little kicker." Harry says once they finish crying and go back to their semi warm tea.  
  
"I love you too Harry and our baby." Louis smiles at him. This is just, it's just, it's fantastic. Harry might have felt the outside of the kick but inside it's different. It's kind of like nervous and butterflies in your stomach but it's still different, it's hard to explain but it's amazing.  
  
*  
  
After they finished their tea Harry asks Louis to stay and watch movie, Louis agrees but first he needs to call his mother.  
  
"Hello?" Jay says as she answers the phone.  
  
"Hey mum. I'm at Harry's, I fell asleep and I slept over."  
  
"I know boo, Harry called me last night about this."  
  
"Oh, well anyways I don't know when I'll be back so don't worry."  
  
"I won't babe. See you whenever." Jay hangs up and Louis smiles to himself. Harry is such a caring person; he's going to be a great dad.  
  
*  
  
They're lying on Harry's bed, Harry behind Louis and Louis laying on Harry with both their hands on Louis bump. It shouldn't be like this though because their barely friends but since everything that happened last night and all the things Harry did then Louis can move him to the friend zone...the cuddly friend zone.

Louis is really into the movie when he feels a wetness on his neck. That wetness is someone’s lips. Oh my god. Harry is kissing his neck. God it feels good. Louis leans into it and closes his eyes, the movie completely forgotten. Harry starts sucking on the smaller boy’s neck and Louis fells himself harder. He goes to pull away but then Harry's hand is sneaking down to his crotch.  
  
Louis lets it happens, he's pregnant and horny and his hand is losing its touch.  
  
Harry rests his palm over Louis' bulge and presses down making Louis push his hips into his hand. Harry starts palming him and all of a sudden Louis is overwhelmed. Harry's mouth and tongue is on his neck, one of the taller boy’s hand is on his bulge and the other rubbing circles on his belly.  
  
After a while Harry stops palming him, making Louis whine at the loss of friction. Harry moves his hands to the waist band of the smaller boy’s sweets and boxers. When Louis doesn't stop him Harry slips his hands under Louis' clothes and wraps his longer fingers around his cock. Oh god. Louis moans as Harry starts moving his hand. Louis ties to lean towards Harry's lips and also lean towards Harry's hand. The green eyed boy moves his hand faster and faster.  
  
"Close." Louis breathes out. Harry keeps his hand moving as he takes his mouth off of Louis and moves his mouth to the pregnant boy’s ear.  
  
"Come." Harry says as he starts sucking right below Louis ear. Louis doesn't hold back the moans that leave his mouth as he comes onto Harry's hand and his pants. "God Lou." Harry removes his hand and shoves it in his own boxers. Louis opens his eyes, breathing heavy, and watches as Harry gets himself off biting his lip as he comes in his own boxers.  
  
Louis feels so tired now. The pregnant boy watches through clouded eyes as Harry gets up and searches through his draws. He comes back over and hands Louis a pair of sweets. Red faced Louis gets off the bed and starts walking to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
"Really Lou? I just got you off and you want to get changed in the bathroom?" Harry says and Louis turns around and nods at him.  
  
"Yeah. You might have touched me but you didn't see me." Louis walks into the bathroom.  
  
"Well I've seen it all before!" Harry yells after him. Louis quickly changes and walks back out and sits on the bed across from Harry.  
  
"You might have seen it but you don't remember it." Louis points out.  
  
"What? Of course I remember it. You have a cute little freckle at the top of your right but cheek." Louis' face heats up.  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Yeah you do. Hear let me show you." Harry leans forward and starts tickling Louis who tries to fight him off. Louis is letting out loud puffs of laughter as he pushes Harry off.  
  
"That did nothing." Louis smiles at Harry.  
  
"True but it just gave me another reason to touch you." Harry smirks and looks at Louis, causing the other boy to blush.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Louis bites his lip and looks away from Harry. "Did you know that you were my first?" Louis what are you doing? Why are you asking him that? Louis shut the fuck up!  
  
"What?!" Harry gaps.  
  
"Nothing I-."

"I was your first." Harry whispers under his breath. "Oh my god. You should have told me earlier!" Harry gets off the bed and starts pacing. "I'm a horrible person! First I take your virginity, get you pregnant and then made your life hell."  
  
Louis nods.  
  
"I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry." Harry kneels in front of Louis and takes his hands in his. Harry's hands are just so big compared to Louis'. What size hands is their baby going to have?

“It’s okay Harry.”

“No it’s not Louis! I’m horrible person and I really want to be with you but after everything I did you’re never going to let us be together! I mean I don’t blame you. It’s just Lou, I’m sorry for everything I did but now I love you. I really love you.” Harry looks directly into Louis’ eyes as he talks and Louis can see the emotions clearly, hope and love.

“Harry.” Louis looks away. “You know I love you too and I really want to be with you but I can’t. I need to put the baby’s needs before my own.”

“Come on Louis!” Harry lets go of Louis’ hands and stands up, completely towering over Louis. Louis nerves start running but Harry’s eyes are still green with no sign of black. “I love you and the baby! All I want is us to be a happy _family_.” _Family, family_ , Louis and Harry have never said _family_ before. Louis doesn’t even know if he even thought of them being a _family._ “I mean I’m trying so hard Lou. So hard to get you to forgive me so that you and I can be together so that all three of us can be a _family.”_ There’s that word again.

“Harry listens. I know you’re trying and I appreciate but you need to put yourself in my shoes. What do you see? A 17 year old boy struggling to deal with the fact that he got pregnant by his high school crush, who flips and yells at him and hurts him. Then the pregnant boy is charmed by his crush and forgives him, only to be hurt again.” Louis stands up so he doesn’t feel so short, but he’s still short. “There is a saying Harry, ‘fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.’ And it fits perfect for our situation.  

“Situation? What situation?”

“The situation is the fact that you threated and attempted to kill me expect just because we are in love you are going to get me.” Louis is getting angry. Why is Harry fighting him back?

“Sometimes love does crazy things so I thought if I told you about love, then you would forgive me.”

“Well mayb-“ Louis cannot believe what he just heard. “What?” Louis spits out, properly pissed off now. “You told me you loved me so you can get my forgiveness? That is fucking horrible Harry. To tell me you love me and then sit there and listen to me say it back to you just because you were hoping for forgiveness?” Louis is screaming in Harry’s face now and he doesn’t even care.

“No! I mean that by telling you my feelings then it would push the forgiveness thing a little sooner.” Harry looks scared and all Louis can think of is that for once he should be.

“So do you love me or not!?”

“Of course I love you! Louis William Tomlinson I love you and it’s the truth. I’m not using it for forgiveness either!” Louis takes in Harry’s words and takes a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down. “I love you.” Harry whispers.

“Okay.”

 “Okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for flipping on you Harry.”

“Don’t be Lou, I understand.” Louis snorts at him.

“How did you do that?”

“A cute boy told me to put myself in someone else’s shoes.” Harry mocks.

“He’s a smart one.”

“Yeah and he’s also a keeper and trust me I’m going to keep him.” Harry takes a step forward and leans down to Louis face and stops when he’s an inch from his lips. “Can I…can I kiss you?”

“I want you too.” Louis whispers. “But we can’t.”

Harry nods but he doesn’t move back. Louis breaths his scent in: vanilla. Louis closes his eyes. He wants Harry to kiss him, he wants it so bad but he can’t, he needs to hold his ground and show Harry that forgiveness is something you need to work hard for. Yeah sure setting up some beautiful early birthday present in the words on a cliff was absolutely perfect. That’s 30 points. Once Harry gets to 100 points Louis will forgive him.

“Hey boys-“ Anne walks into the room and Louis and Harry jerk away from each other as blush starts spreading across their cheeks. “Um…was I interrupting?” Harry shakes his head at her question and he awkwardly starts rubbing the back of his neck. “Sure. Anyways Harry, Robin and I are going to our friend’s house and won’t be back until late. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Okay bye mum.” Harry mumbles, still rubbing his neck.

“Bye Harry, bye Louis.”

“Goodbye Anne!” Louis chirps. He feels really back about their met. Anne closes the door and the boys stand there in silence until they hear the front door slam shut.

“Hey Lou, my parents have some wine downstairs and I know that you can have a couple glasses so what do you say?”

Louis isn’t a big drinker but some wine isn’t going to kill him.

“Sure.” Louis shrugs.  


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember what i was going to say about the last chapter. There is a john green reference in it. 
> 
> Dont hate me after you read this okay :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

"One for me." Harry pours himself a full glass of red wine. "And one for you." Harry pours Louis less than half a glass. "Sorry babe but that's all you can drink."  
  
"I know." Louis giggles as he takes his glass from Harry and sits at the kitchen island where they moved too once Harry's parents left. "Promise me I'm not going to putting a drunken Harry to bed later."  
  
"Ugh Lou you're no fun!" Harry jokes and takes a sip of his wine. “But don’t worry I wouldn’t do that. If you can’t get drunk than I won’t get drunk.”

“Thanks Harry.”

“No problem.” Harry takes a sip of his drink. “Hey once you have our baby we are going to go out and get super wasted. I’m going to see how drunk I can get you.” Harry laughs and Louis joins in.

“Too much alcohol can kill someone, Harry.”

“Again you’re no fun.” Harry jokes.

Louis can’t wait until he can get super drunk. The only time he actually drank was at the party when he got pregnant and he only drank like a couple of really weak things. Harry goes on about a bunch of different things they are going to do.

“We will play so many different games. We’ll go keg stands and then we’ll do body shots, god I’m taking a shot off your ass. I hope you don’t mind.” Louis giggles at him. Harry really likes his ass.

Harry goes on and on about their future nights of drinking.  
  
*

Harry kept to his word. Actually he only had that one glass and Louis drank about one sip of his own. He's not a drinker, plus it tasted funny and even though it shouldn’t harm his baby he didn’t want to risk it.

  
It's late now and Louis decided that it's time for him to go home. He is currently standing in front of his door after Harry drove him home. Louis has his clothes and picture frame hugged tightly to his chest.  
  
"Thanks Harry, for everything." Louis blushes, remember yesterdays and todays activities.  
  
"Welcome Lou." Harry smiles at him.  
  
"See you on Monday."  
  
"See you. I'll be at the appointment." Louis nods and turns the knob of his door but before he can enters Harry is grabbing Louis' arm and turning him around. Harry’s hand goes to Louis' fringe and pushes it out of his eyes. He moves his hand down to Louis' neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Their mouths move together and the blue eyed boy knows that he shouldn't be doing this but Harry's lips are so soft and his mouth tastes so good. He opens his mouth to Harry and doesn’t even fight for dominance, giving it to Harry who guides him slowly.  
  
Harry pulls back and the strip of saliva that is connecting them shouldn't turn Louis on as much as it does.  
  
"Bye." Harry whispers and opens the door for Louis who blushes and walks in.  
  
Today was so...so eventful. Louis secretly hopes he gets another like it soon.  
  
*  
  
Weeks past and then it's already the new year.  
  
Louis is standing shirtless in front on his mirror. He has ten minutes until he needs to leave for school, it's time for them to go back to school after Christmas break and Louis is nervous. He grew so much, _so much_ , over the break. It's too big to cover up now. He tried to wear big sweatshirts and coats but you can still see the bump of his baby.

It’s not like Louis is ashamed, because he’s not. Not at all. He’s just worried people will make fun of him or try to touch it and then they will hurt his baby.  
  
Louis examines his sides and really hopes that he doesn't get stretch marks. Since Christmas he has been having a lot of back pains so he tries to lie on his side but then the baby will start kicking him until he lays flat on his back. So pretty much Louis hasn't got a good sleep in a while.

Their baby is such a kicker though. Maybe they’re searching for attention from Louis. But Louis doesn’t mind because they just learned how to use their legs and he wants them to do everything they want to do.  
  
Him and Harry hung out a couple times over the break, not as much as Louis wanted to but Harry does has a family and life outside of Louis. They haven't kisses or touched since that day in Harry's house and Louis hates to admit it but he really misses it.  
  
Louis turns his body to the other side and stands straight up, making his belly look bigger than before. Sighing Louis looks at his pecks which has become slightly bigger and very sensitive. He asked the doctor what that meant and she said that he might be producing milk. Breast feeding is something that Louis is scared about. He hasn't told anyone else about it and he doesn't plan on it.  
  
Before Louis knows it his ten minutes are up and he is quickly slipping his shirt over his head and shuffling out of the door as fast as he can.  
  
*  
  
When he pulls up to school he can see kids rushing into the warmth of the school. Louis turns of his car but doesn't get out. He's too afraid that people are going to look at him funny. Sure they already did though because Louis is a nerd but now he’s a pregnant nerd. People aren’t going to know he is pregnant, thank god, but to them he is going to look weird.   
  
A tap on Louis' window pulls him out of his thoughts. Zayn and Liam are waving at him. Louis sighs as he opens his door and steps out. He stands straight up and stretches his arms above his head.  
  
"You're huge." Zayn blurts out and Liam slaps his arm and gives him a look. "Sorry Louis."  
  
"It's okay Z." Louis puts his bag on and it doesn't help his back pain, at all. "How was your guys break?" Zayn and Louis would usually hang out over break but now that Zayn is with Liam they couldn't. Louis misses Zayn he feels like he hasn’t been with him in forever. Like Louis hangs out with Harry sometimes but then Zayn will hang out with Liam, like a lot. Dating sucks to everyone but the actual couple.

“Oh it was great! Liam and I had a good time. I have your birthday and Christmas present in my trunk. I’ll give it to you after school. You’re going to love them Louis. I’m a genius.” Louis laughs at him.

“I bet I will Z. Did you know that you are one of the only people I know that get me _both_ a Christmas and a birthday present?”

“Yeah Louis you tell me this every year.” Zayn jokes.

Louis can see his classmates giving him strange looks and he pushes his glasses up his nose and looks down as his nerves start running. He says goodbye to Zayn and Liam as they split up and Louis walks to his locker.

"Hey nerd." Someone besides Louis says. The blue eyed boy opens his locker and turns toward the voice.  
  
"What do you want Nick?" Louis asks and puts a hand on his belly. The last time he saw Nick was when they beat him up in the alley. Louis shivers at the memory.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that next year you should lay off the cookies." Louis looks at his feet. "And anything else you ate, fatass." Nick spits out and walks away. Tears fill Louis' eyes as he fishes his books out of his locker.  
  
"You will not cry Tomlinson. You are better than him. You aren't fat; you are caring your baby. Your baby is growing that’s why you’re big." He mumbles to himself and those words don't stop the tears from slipping out of Louis' eyes like he hoped they would.  
  
*  
  
It's second period and Louis' phone buzzes in his pocket. He slips it out and makes sure the teacher isn't looking as he opens the text.  
  
To Louis:   
From Harry:   
I'm sick so I'm not coming to school today. Sorry Lou.  
  
Louis replies that it's okay but he doesn't mean it. He just thought that Harry was coming in late whenever he wasn't there to walk him to class. He just hopes that Nick doesn't bother him anymore today.  
  
*  
  
Lunch is when everything gets worse than Louis ever thought possible. Liam and Zayn are studying in the library and that means that it's just Louis at the table. Louis should have joined them but they’re studying for accounting and Louis doesn’t take that class.  
  
He eats his food with his head down and eyes focused on one of the new books he got for Christmas. ‘A dance for three’ by Louise Plummer it’s a book about a teenager girl that got pregnant. Ironic right?   
  
"Hey nerd. Did your fat ass drive all you’re so called friends away?" Louis gulps and closes his eyes. "Answer my fucking question fatass." Nick growls and when Louis still doesn't answer he grabs Louis' books and throws it across the room. Louis closes his eyes, trying to keep his tears in. "Are you going to cry?"  
  
"Leave me alone Nick." Louis chokes out causing Nick to burst into an overly loud laugh.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Nick shouts to the cafeteria, gaining everyone's attention. The cafeteria goes silent as everyone looks over at Nick and Louis. "Fat ass over here got so fucking fat that even his friends can't sit with him anymore." It's a low blow and a stupid comment but it doesn't stop the tears from falling down Louis face. "Oh looky here everyone, fatass is crying go ahead fatass and cry all you want." The lunch room erupts with laughter. “Hey fatass I just want to tell you that Harry is only friends with you because he feels sorry for you. I mean did you really think he cares about you?” Nick whispers in his ear as the room continues laughing. Fucking cunts.  
  
Louis pushes himself away from his table and runs out the cafe, grabbing his book off the floor. He runs or as best has he can run, all the way out the school. As he runs it’s like the world is turning around him, everything is moving and making it hard for Louis to concentrate. The blue eyed boy gets to his car and starts it. He drives out of the parking lot with tears rapidly falling down his face and clouding his vision.  
  
Louis can still hear the echoes of his class mates laughing at him. He still hears Nick horrible voice mocking his ear. Telling him that Harry thinks he worthless and ugly. Nick didn’t even saty that stuff so why is it in Louis’ head. Louis can picture Harry at his house right now laughing at the fact that Louis thought he could love a fatass like him. Harry doesn’t love him. Nick is right Harry just feels bad for Louis. He got him pregnant and feels guilty that he can’t do anything about it. Or maybe Harry is trying to get as close to Louis as possible so he can kill him and the baby. That could be Harry’s plan all alone.

But why wouldn’t he have done it already? Him and Harry were in the woods and no one knew they were there. Harry could have killed him and buried his body there and no one would ever find him.

Right now he wants to be held. He wants someone to hold him and tell him that Nick is wrong. He wants to fell loved. He wants Harry.   
  
Louis' eyes are full of tears and it makes everything blurry. He can’t see anything and it’s not safe to drive like that. But when he wipes his tears away Louis doesn't have enough time to react because the SUV is slamming into the side of his tiny car.

Louis feels dizzy and lost. He feels like someone is sitting on his chest holding him down and stealing all his breath. His neck hurts like when you sleep in a weird way and wake up with kinks in it. Louis opens his eyes sees that his door has been dented in and the windshield and his window have been broken and glass lines the bottom of the car. He feels a liquid dripping down his face red overtakes the vision of his left eye.   
  
There is a wetness forming on Louis right leg. Blackness is overtaking him and he has just enough time to look down and see the giant piece of glass that is sticking out of his belly before he blacks out completely. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. im not entirely sure when my next update will be MAYBE Tuesday.
> 
> Enjoy dolls.
> 
> btw go break the vevo record

_Beep_  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you say I'm going in."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"Sir I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"Fuck no."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"Harry what happen? Is my boo okay?"  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"I don't know Jay this bitch won't let me in."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"Family members only sir."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"He is family."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"Whatever."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
Someone needs to turn that sound off like right now.  
  
"Louis, honey can you hear me?" A soft voice says and it's so soothing to Louis. "I'm going to talk to the doctor, Harry stay here with him."  
  
 _Beep_  
  
 _Beep_  
  
 _Beep_  
  
"Seriously someone turn that off." Louis groans out.  
  
"Lou?" A deep voice says. Slowly Louis pries his eyes open. For a second everything is blurry and bight. He sees a dark figure sitting next to him. Louis blinks a couple of times until his eyes focus on Harry.  
  
"Harry?" His throat is dry and his voice is weak. Harry hands him a glass of water from the bedside table and Louis drinks it all. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Lou. I just got a call from your mum asking me to come to the hospital." Harry says and then all of a sudden everything that happened is rushing back to him.  
  
 Louis sits up quickly, ignoring the dizziness, rips backs the covers and lifts up his gown, not even caring that he is showing everything. Louis looks at his belly and he sees a scar the size of a finger, Harry's finger, forming. Louis gently touches it.  
  
"Baby are you okay?" Louis asks his belly. Tears start to slip down Louis' cheeks. "Can you kick for Daddy? Kick for me baby?" Nothing.  
  
Louis starts sobbing and there is a soft hand taking his arm off his belly and pulling his gown back down. Harry then pulls Louis close to him as Louis moves his head to his neck. Harry is rubbing his back and whispering reassuring words into his ear. It's a nice gesture but it’s not going helping. He feels empty and lost and he doesn't even know what fully happened to his baby other than the fact that there was glass in his belly.  
  
A soft knock on the door has Louis and Harry pulling away from each other. Louis whips his eyes as his mother and what seems to be a doctor walks in. He is short, shorter than Louis, with brown shaggy hair and dull grey eyes.  
  
"Hello, Louis I'm Dr. Johnson. You were recently in a car accident. You had suffered from a small internal bleeding in the skull which we safely stopped. Also you had a piece of glass, about the size of a 4 by 6 picture frame, pierced into your lower abdomen. You mum told me about your...condition and I need to take some test before I can tell you anything more."  
  
So Harry and Jay are kicked out of the room as a nurse comes in and asks him questions. The nurse gently grazes his belly and it's enough to have him a sobbing mess.  
  
"My baby. Is my baby going to be okay?"  
  
"I'm not one to say sir."  
  
Louis buries his face in his hands. "I-it's al-all my fault!" He yells out.  
  
"Louis!" The door is bursting open and Harry is rushing to Louis' side taking Louis wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. "Come here." Harry says and he wraps his arms around Louis and Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck. He sobs into Harry shirt, not caring that he is ruining it.  
  
"M-my...I-can't..so-sorry." Louis chokes out.  
  
"Shh." Harry pats his hair gently. The nurse says she is going to get the doctor and leaves. Harry starts humming a tune and Louis is too sad to try and figure it out but whatever it is calming Louis down.  
  
They sit there together until the doctor is coming back into the room with Jay right behind him. She takes a seat on the other side of Louis' bed and gives him a look of sadness.  
  
Louis pulls away from Harry's chest and wipes his face on his gown. He still has his arms around Harry's neck and he doesn't plan on moving them.  
  
"I would like to let you know that your baby is in fact alive." The doctor starts and Louis feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "But when you were struck with the glass it released fluids which had almost drowned your baby but luckily we got there first. We use the glass opening in your abdomen and quickly drained the fluid and sowed you back up."  
  
Louis sits there for a minute and takes everything in. Internal bleeding, safe. Glass in stomach, safe. Baby, safe. The blue eyed boy smiles as puts a hand on his belly.  
  
"I would just like to let you know that due to the fluids your baby injected they might have some minor lung problems."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asks the doctor but he is staring at Louis' belly with confusion and hope in his green eyes.  
  
"Things such as Asthma, Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, Chronic bronchitis or anything else that will make it difficult for your child to breath, but nothing to dangerous. If I can make an assumption, with the amount of time your baby was in the fluid all you should worry about if asthma." Louis and Harry nod together. Even though their baby might have some trouble breathing they're still going to be perfect. Nobody wants asthma and Louis wants whatever is best for his baby but in the end he's rather them have asthma then have something worse. Louis is just so glad that his baby is fine.  
  
"Any other questions?" Dr. Johnson asks everyone else in the room shakes their heads. "Okay in that case, Louis I would like it if you stayed here overnight tonight to make sure the bleeding has completely stopped and then ill discharge you tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Louis says as Harry starts rubbing circles on his belly. The doctor nods at him and leaves, closing the door behind him. Jay watches as the two boys fond over Louis' baby bump.  
  
"So Louis, how are you feeling?" She asks.  
  
"I feel great mum." He doesn't take his eyes of his belly, relishing in the comfort of Harry's hand.  
  
"Would you like to tell me why you left school early?" She crosses her arm at him. Louis gulps and looks over at him mother.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come home." Louis lies to her face. Harry is sitting there listening in and if Louis says the truth then he knows that Harry will do someone entirely stupid and drastic even though Nick deserves hell. Harry would probably kill him through and that's not good for anyone...besides Nick.  
  
"And you ran a red light why?" Louis' mind searches quickly for a lie and finds the stupidest one.  
  
"I really needed to shit." Wow, Louis just wow. Louis can hear Harry snort with laughter next to him causing Louis' face to heat up. Things just hot really embarrassing.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go check on your sisters. Harry take care of him." Jay rises and starts walking to the other side and out the door.  
  
"I will." Harry says even though she's already left. He is too distracted by Louis' bump.  
  
Louis lies back down closing his eyes and melts into the touch of Harry's hand. Time passes and a deep voice is filling the room.  
  
"Lou are you awake?" Harry asks. Yes he is awake but he is too tired to respond. And then.  
  
 _Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
_  
Harry sings lightly. Louis opens part of his eye to see that Harry has moved closer so that his face is now inches away from Louis' bump.  
  
 _I'll stand by you_  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
Louis shuts his eyes so Harry doesn't see him.  
  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
  
And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
Tears are slowly slipping from Louis' closed eyelids. He is so touched that Harry is singing to their baby. But how long has he been holding it back? Why does Louis have to be "sleeping" for him to sing?  
  
A gently kiss is being placed on Louis' belly and it's all too much.  
  
"Harry." Louis opens his eyes as he sees Harry jumping back from him. "You are a great singer." Harry blushes at him. Louis doesn't think he has ever seen Harry blush before.  
  
"Thanks Lou." Harry places a hand on Louis' bump.  
  
"Why that song?" Louis blurts out.  
  
Harry shrugs. "I don't know, it's just like...I'll always be there for them." He smiles at Louis. "For you both." Now it's Louis' turn to blush.  
  
"It's getting late." Louis states.  
  
"True. Move over." Harry nudges Louis who scoots to the other side of the bed. Harry slips under the covers and rearranges them so that Harry is spooning Louis with both of their hands over Louis' bump.  
  
"You're so warm." Louis says as his eyes close and he snuggles back against Harry.  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Mm. Goodnight Harry."  
  
"Night Lou." He kisses the top of Louis' head before they both fall into a deep sleep.

*  
  
It's the next day and Louis has just been released from the hospital. His mother came earlier and brought him new clothes.  
  
Harry has his arm wrapped around Louis' waist as he guides them out of the hospital.  
  
"You do know that because you crashed your car I get to drive you everywhere."  
  
"Ha. Ha. I know that. But I expect you to open the door and give me candy, maybe back massages, you know everything a good chaffer would do." Louis jokes and Harry laughs at him as he rushes quickly to his car, opening the passenger side door for Louis. "Thank you Harry."  
  
Harry nods and the hurries over to the driver sides and starts the car.  
  
"To your house Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes, thank you Harry." Louis jokes back. He could get used to harry driving him. Louis watches the scenery pass him by.  
  
Soon they are at Louis' house and when Louis try's to open the door it's locked.  
  
"Harry can you unlock the door."  
  
"Lou. I want to know why you left school early." What? No. Louis already said why. I mean it wasn't correct but Harry can't know the correct one.  
  
"I told you I needed to go to the bathroom."  
  
Harry sighs and looks over at Louis. "I know you're lying Lou. Just tell me."  
  
"I'm not lying, Harry. So open the goddamn door." Louis snaps at him.  
  
"Not until you tell me." Harry says and his voice is so calm and that makes Louis crack.  
  
"Tell you what!? Tell you how you weren't their? How Zayn and Liam are too in love to care about me? Do you want me to tell you how Nick said that you don't care about me! That you feel SORRY for me! Do you want me to tell you how I was alone at lunch and he embarrassed me in front of the whole grade! Or how about when he called me a fatass that has no friends!" Louis screams out and when he says it oh he wishes he could take it all back.  
  
"You think that I feel sorry for you?" Harry asks his voice surprisingly calm but he is looking straight ahead and his hands are gripping the steering wheel.  
  
"I don't know. It would make sense."  
  
"So everything was Nick's fault." Harry doesn't even need to ask e already knows.  
  
"Harry listen to me. I didn't tell you because I don't want you to do anything drastic okay." Louis says slowly. The sound of the door unlocking has Louis' eyes widening. "Harry no."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Lou. Sleep well."  
  
"Harry I know what you are thinking about but I need you to understand that attacking Nick won't solve anything."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Harry snaps. "Sit here and pretend that he almost killed my boyfriend and baby. No I'm going to teach him a lesson." _Boyfriend._  
  
"Harry. I need you to go home and sleep on it. Think of what could happen. Okay?" Louis says.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Promise me you won't go to his house."  
  
"I promise." Harry sighs as Louis opens the door and steps out.  
  
"Don't break my promise Harry." Louis says sternly as Harry looks over at him and gives him a small smile and nod before driving away.  
  
Harry said boyfriend. Louis wants to be his boyfriend oh so bad but he can't. He didn't tell him that when he said it because Louis first has to get through Harry's think skull about Nick. But boyfriend is something Louis always wanted. It's not even like Louis pretends to hate him. It's like they're almost dating beside the fact that the both know deep down that Louis hasn't forgiven him yet. The reason Louis is waiting so long is because last time didn't end so well. Maybe Nick can be Harry's test. If Harry doesn't go to Nick's or tries to hurt Nick then maybe Louis will forgive him. Louis wants Harry to beat Nick. He wants Nick to suffer but wouldn't it be low for Louis to do that? Ugh.

One thing that is really bothering Louis is why didn’t Harry say anything about him not feeling sorry for Louis. Maybe he does feel sorry for Louis. Sorry that he took his virginity and got him pregnant. Harry said something like that before so does he feel sorry for Louis?

“It’s been a long couple of days.” Louis says to himself as he makes his way inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry picks Louis up and takes him to school for the rest of the week. Everyday Louis watches as Harry glares at Nick with tight fists and angry eyes. Nick winks at Harry and tries to get him to laugh but in the end he won't do anything. Thankfully. Louis smiles at the fact that Harry hasn't done anything even though Louis wouldn't mind seeing Nick covered and bruises and blood. But Shh.  
  
A couple of strange things occurred yesterday. For one Niall came over to their lunch table and sat down claiming that "I missed you Haz!" Which Harry replied with "You see me every day." Niall shrugged and now Niall is now part of their small table.  
  
Louis likes Niall. He makes Louis laugh and is always saying something about how he looks and giving him compliments. Like right now.  
  
"Louis you are glowing today!" Niall says as he sets down his trays and plops into his chair. Louis blushes and looks down, missing the annoyed look Harry gives Niall.  
  
"Thanks Niall." Niall flashes him his toothy grin.  
  
"Also want to say that your shirt really brings out your eyes. They are one the prettiest blues ever." Sometimes Niall's comments make him sound super gay but the sex story's he tells say otherwise.  
  
Louis watches as Harry gives Niall a look to which Niall sighs at and turns back to Louis. "Your boyfriend is a dick." Harry tenses beside Louis.  
  
"Um..he's not my boyfriend." Louis whispers and looks over at Harry. "You know that we talked about this on Wednesday."  
  
"I know Lou it's just if you aren't going to let me kill Nick then he needs to know that you're off limits and for him to believe it then everyone needs to know." Harry whispers back nervously. Louis sighs and responds.  
  
"As long as _you_ know we aren't together then I guess I'll let it slide." Louis says as he picks up his sandwich.  
  
"Thanks Lou." Harry smiles at him.  
  
Seriously though, is it such a big deal for Louis and Harry to date? Like they already said they loved each other. They kissed, had sex, say I love you, hell they're having a kid together and Louis just can't let them be together.  
  
They might blame Louis but if Harry asks Louis to be his boyfriend right now then Louis won't hesitate to say yes. He wants Harry. He wants the three of them to be a happy family. He wants his baby to grow up with both of their parents. Everything always goes back to the baby. Is that bad?  
  
*

"Hey Lou. Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Harry asks as they walk across the parking lot and towards Harry's range rover.  
  
"I don't know Harry, it's Friday and my mum might have the late shift which means I have to be with the girls." Honestly Louis wants to go. He really does but if Jay is working than he can't.  
  
"Oh." They get into the car and start driving away from school. "If your mum doesn't have the late shift, then will you go with me?" Harry asks.  
  
"Yes." Louis says and looks over at Harry. His curls are down today and they're almost never down. His jaw line is so defined from this side view. Louis can see his tattoos peeking out from the top of his shirt. In all honesty it's super-hot. Like the tattoos turn Louis on the most. Whenever he is horny, which is pretty much always, Louis gets off to the thought of Harry and his tattoos but Harry doesn't need to know that.  
  
"It's not nice to stare at me." Harry breaks Louis' thoughts, thank god because things would have got a little hard. (If you're taking in what I'm giving out)

"Why not?"

"Well because I can't stare at you because I'm driving and that's unfair."  
  
"You know what's unfair?" Louis asks and Harry hums for an answer. "The fact that my belly has seem to grow 3 sizes today." Louis giggles at his Christmas joke even though it's been over. Harry laughs at him and takes sneaky glances at Louis.  
  
"Did you know?" Harry clears his throat. "That you being pregnant is fucking hot." Harry blurts out. Louis blinks at him.  
  
"Really?" Louis voice is higher than normal.  
  
"Hell yes. Knowing that you took my cum and now growing our baby because of my cum is a huge turn on." Harry says with a smirk as Louis' face turns as red as a tomato. Louis can't help but be a little turned on about Harry's comment. They pull up at Louis' house.  
  
"Wait right here." Louis gets out and walks in his house. "Mum!" He yells out because if she's here then Louis can go to dinner with Harry and to be honest Louis REALLY wants to go. "Mum!"  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Louis grins as he wonders into the kitchen to see Jay making tea.  
  
"Hey mum um do you work tonight?"  
  
"Nope. You should know that Louis."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure. So...would you mind if I go out with Harry tonight?" Jay looks over at him.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"I'm not sure mum. He just said dinner." Louis smiles at him feet.  
  
"Well have fun then." Jay smiles at him and he smiles back as he rushes as fast as he can back out to Harry's car. He walks up to Harry's window and taps on it.  
  
"Well hello." Harry says in a deeper voice than normal as he rolls his widow down. "How much?"

"What?" Louis raises an eyebrow at him which just makes Harry laugh.  
  
"Come on Lou. You were supposed to be my hooker." Harry grins.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Louis looks down at his feet. "Anyways my mum is off tonight so...yeah." Why is Louis getting too shy all of a sudden?  
  
"Great ill pick you up in 2 hours. Bye Lou." Harry waits for Louis to say goodbye back before he starts driving away.  
  
*  
  
Louis has no clue what to wear. He wants to look good for Harry but no matter what he wears his belly is showing and his thighs look too big. Maybe Louis should just call Harry and tell him he is sick.  
  
Louis picks up his favorite pair of jeans and tries to put them on but fails when he can't even get them past his thighs. The sobs fall from Louis so fast that he doesn't even have enough time to take the jeans off. He falls to the ground and sobs into the carpet. Louis is going to call off, Harry won't mind away.  
  
"Why are you on the floor crying?" A voice says and Louis wipes his face as he turns to see Zayn and this time it's just Zayn.  
  
"I have-nothing-fits." Zayn gives him a small smile.  
  
"Well let's start out with getting you out of those jeans." Zayn helps Louis get them off and tells Louis to sit on the bed. Louis wipes his face on his hand as he watches Zayn look through his clothes.  
  
"How'd you know I needed help?" Louis asks when Zayn pulls out a black and red shirt.  
  
"I know everything. Also I felt like we never hang out anymore, you know just us two so I came over." Louis frowns because it is so true. Zayn is with Liam and Louis is with himself or Harry. It's not like Louis minds yeah sometimes he misses Zayn but he wants Zayn to be happy. "Here put this on." Zayn tosses Louis the black and red shirt. Louis stands up and walks to the bathroom where he puts it on. It looks it besides the fact that his belly is huge. Louis loves his belly but not right now.  
  
"Zayn my belly looks huge." Louis walks out to Zayn.  
  
"Louis you don't get it do you?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Harry loves your belly like really loves it. Liam told me that Harry went to his house and all Harry could talk about was you and your belly." Zayn says and Louis blushes.  
  
"Did he really?" Zayn nods at him.  
  
"He also always asks Liam how he can get you to forgive him and become his boyfriend. He's really loves you."  
  
"I know it's-"  
  
"Wait! You know he loves you?" Louis nods. "Does he know that you love him?" Louis nods again. "Then what are you waiting for?! I mean I know he has done some shit I the past but that's over with."  
  
Louis sighs Zayn is right but the main reason Louis and Harry aren't together isn't because Louis is scared of him or anything like that it's because Louis doesn't understand how someone like Harry can love him. All this time and Louis can't even admit it to himself that he is just confused, confused why Harry loves him.  
  
"I know Z. It's complicated."  
  
"As long as you know what you are doing then that's all that matters." Zayn hands Louis a pair of jeans, not Louis' favorite but they'll do. "Put these on." Louis goes into the bathroom and slips them on, no trouble this time. He washes his face off and fixes his hair. Louis looks down at the contacts that sit of the edge of the sink. Louis never wears them because he just prefers his glasses.  
  
"Okay Louis I need to go just call me if you need me!" Zayn shouts through the bathroom door.  
  
"Okay thanks Zayn!" Louis looks into the mirror and decides that he can wear contacts just this once.  
  
*  
  
"Louis Harry is here!" Jay yells from downstairs and Louis gives himself one last look over before walking down to Harry. He is wearing a white t-shirt and a dark blue blazer with his stupid boots and too tight jeans.  
  
"Wow." Harry says when Louis walks closer to him. "You look...amazing." He grins and looks Louis up and down making Louis' blush.  
  
"Thank you, you too."

"Are you ready?" Louis nods and they're on their way.  
  
*  
  
"This place is so cute!" Louis squeaks out once the hostess walks away from their table. It's a small quiet restaurant nothing too fancy with booths along the wall and tables scattered about.  
  
"Glad you like it." Harry smiles at him. "So Lou why didn't you tell me that you owned contact?" Louis waves a hand at him.  
  
"It's not a big deal I don't like to wear them, too much of a hassle."  
  
"Well you look really good in them." Harry picks up his menu. "But between you and me I like your glasses better, they go better with your eyes."  
  
"Thanks." Louis blushes.  
  
Their waiter comes and they order their appetizers. The boys laugh and talk almost all through the night until they order dessert and Louis sees Nick walk in. Harry's back is too him so he doesn't know. Louis try's to stay focused on Harry but it's kind of hard when he can see Nick staring at him.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Harry says and walks passed Louis. When he comes back he will most likely see Nick siting there.  
  
"No." Louis whispers in panic as he watches Nick rise out of his seat and walks over to Louis with a smirk on his face that needs to be punched off.  
  
"Hey fatass. Did you already eat all of the restaurants food?" Louis looks down at his hands. "I would say the later one because you stomach is pretty fucking big."  
  
"It's because he's pregnant you cunt." Louis flinches as he turns in his seat to see Harry standing beside him with black eyes. Louis gulps as he prays to god that nothing happens. "Come on Lou." Harry sticks out his hand and Louis grabs it as he stands up on shaky legs.  
  
"Be careful Styles. He might eat you too." Louis looks down and tries to hold in the tears. He doesn't even know why Nick words hurt so badly but they do.  
  
"I'm going to say this once and once only if I ever, _ever_ see you by my Lou then I will make your life hell." Harry growls through his teeth. "Do you understand me?" Nick nods and backs away and back to his table. Wow that was easy.  
  
They stand there for a few minutes until Louis squeezes Harry's hand to catch his attention and Harry looks down at Louis.  
  
"Are you okay babe?" He asks as he grips Louis face and looks for any marks which is stupid because Nick didn’t even touch him.  
  
"I'm fine Harry. Can you take me home now?"  
  
"Of course." Harry nods and throws some money onto the table and leads Louis out and into his car.  
  
They drive in silence until Harry pulls up at Louis door. He turns the car off and turns toward Louis who is looking down at his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Lou."  
  
"It's not you Harry. It's me. Nick words affect me when they shouldn't."  
  
"You aren't fat at all Louis. You are pregnant with my baby, with our baby." Harry grabs Louis' hands.  
  
"I know that Harry but it doesn't stop from hurting me. I'm just weak."  
  
"No. You are not weak! You are pregnant! Pregnant and hormonal don't listen to him. Listen to me." Louis looks over to Harry. "You're gorgeous everything about you if flawless. You're like sun, bright and if you look at it for too long you will hurt your eyes from its beauty.” Louis' can't help the smile that spears across his face, Harry always knows what to say to Louis. "Lou. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah." Louis' smile not fading at all.  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" Louis is shocked what does he say, yes or no. It's truly a simple answer that Louis is just overlooking. Harry has done everything Louis wanted and more. Is there a reason why he still hasn't forgiven Harry yet? No. Does Harry really love him? Yes. Why does Harry love him? And for the first time Louis thinks, why not?  
  
"Yes." Louis breathes out and a grin appears on Harry's face.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Harry asks as he starts to lean forward.  
  
"If you're my boyfriend then you don't need to ask anymore." And then Louis is met with the soft lips against his own.  
  
"I love you." Harry mumbles against his lips and Louis smiles against them as he says it back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first I know i said that this wouldnt be up until Saturday but I had a lot of time to write it in school today. Also I'm sorry if it moves really fast but there is nothing left for me in this story. No its not over. I'm going to write a couple more chapters but don't ask me how many because I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Two months past and the next thing Louis know is he's 7 months pregnant. Him and Harry's relationship has been nothing but sunshine and rainbows. They are always together, always laughing, always kisses. They haven't had sex yet but they have got each other off, multiple times.  
  
Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry are always going on double dates and it's good for them. Harry seems to be taking mental notes on Zayn and Liam's interactions. Which is super weird. The other thing is that Louis is spending a lot of more time with Zayn and that's the best part.  
  
Nick hasn't bothered Louis or Harry since the restaurant. In fact he hasn't even looked at them. There is also a rumor going around school that Nick broke into some old lady's house and stole all her money but no one knows what truly happened.  
  
Louis' stomach is now bigger than he ever imagined. He might hate how it makes him feel fat, Harry always reassures him that he's not, but he knows that his baby is growing and they are healthy. The good thing is that the doctor said that he is going along perfectly and that the baby is actually growing 2 or 3 weeks faster than it would in a women's body. Also that at the rate the baby is growing means that he might have them when he’s 8 months pregnant and Louis and Harry haven’t talked about what they are going to do when the baby is born so they need to get on it. The doctor also told him to be prepared for some contractions or whatever a contraction would be for a guy.  
  
The only thing wrong with being 7 months pregnant is that people give him strange looks, mostly the students and teachers at school. He even got called down to the nurses office and she asked him if he was felling alright and a bunch of health questions which ended with a sobbing Louis running out of the office into Harry's arms. Louis fully believed he was abnormal and a freak for a whole week until Harry convinced him otherwise.  
  
The nurse wasn't the only incident. Many people have asked Louis is he was horribly ill or I he had cancer. The later comment ended with Harry cuddling Louis in bed and whispering sweet words into his ear for weeks. Afterwards Louis will apologize to Harry because he overreacted and Harry would tell him that if Louis didn't act that way then something had to be wrong.  
  
Like Louis said before, Harry always knows what to say.  
  
*  
“Hey Harry?” Louis and Harry are lying on Harry’s couch, Harry behind Louis with his eyes closed on the verge of sleep.  
  
“Mhh?” Harry hums back and snuggles closer to Louis wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.  
  
“What are we going to do when I have the baby?” Harry doesn’t respond so Louis continues. “I mean like with us.” Nothing. “Harry are you awake?” When Louis gets no response he shakes Harry’s shoulder until he wakes up.  
  
“What?” Harry asks as he opens one eye glaring at Louis.  
  
“I asked you what we are going to do when I have this baby. You and I both know we aren’t prepared and we really need to get ready."  
  
“I already thought this through so just hear me out first.” Harry sits up, pulling Louis with him. “First we are going to graduate from school, and then we will take care of the baby here until we have enough money to get a house which shouldn’t take a while because I saved up a lot already. After that we will do online schooling or any type of schooling that we can while we still raise the baby.” Harry takes a depth breathe before he continues. “Then we will watch our baby grow up and along the way we are going to get married and maybe have some more kids.” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead.  
  
Louis takes it all in searching for flaws or anything that will ruin it all. Graduate good, house good, school good but might be a little struggle, marriage fucking perfect. Louis smiles at harry and kisses him.  
  
“I thought that I was going to be the one doing all the thinking because I’m the brains in this relationship.” Louis jokes.  
  
“What?” Harry fake gaps. “I am so hurt by that just because I don’t have your grades doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”  
  
Louis shakes his head, his smile still in place. “I never said you were stupid. I-.“ A horrible pain that Louis has never felt before is passing throughout him, hitting everything inside him making his insides burn like fire. He grabs his stomach and is face scrunches up in pain has he tries to keep himself from making any noise.  
  
“Lou!?” Harry’s hands are on him touching him everywhere, touching him and they sooth the fire inside Louis for a mere second before its heating up again. One of Louis’ hands fall from him belly and onto Harry’s knee and squeaks as the pain gets worse. A noise of pain slips from Louis lips and Harry is now panicking confused on how to help Louis. Harry goes to grab his phone then it’s gone. The pain inside him just suddenly disappeared out of know where.  
  
Louis opens his eyes to see Harry staring at him with one hand on his phone the other on Louis’ hand which is still gripping his knee tightly.  
  
“What just happened?” Louis whispers as he looks down at his belly. “Baby are you okay?” A small kick makes Louis smile.  
  
“Lou.” Harry says still sitting in the same position. “I think you just had a contraction.”  
  
Louis blinks. “That was a contraction?” Harry nods. “Oh my god, I’m not going to be able to have this baby.” Louis says and looks at Harry with a serious expression that makes Harry chuckled and finally move so he is kneeling in front of Louis.  
  
“You don’t need to worry babe. You are getting a C-section and they will numb you and you won’t feel anything.” Harry says and Louis feels himself getting dizzy. “Lou? Hey look at me.” Harry grabs Louis’ face with his huge hands and guides him so they are staring at each other’s eyes. “You will be fine Lou. I will be there with you for every step of the way.”  
Louis looks into Harry’s eyes and sees that he means every word of it.  
  
“Thank you Harry.”

“You’re welcome babe.” He leans in and kisses Louis.  
  
*  
The contractions come more and more, the amount of pain increasing each time. First twice a week and then twice a day and now it’s twice a day. Louis is at the end of his 7 months pregnancy and he's nervous. He's seen movies and when the girl’s contractions are mere minutes or seconds apart it means that the baby is ready. He wants to meet his baby hold them and everything else but him actually giving birth makes him nauseous.  
  
Harry notices Louis' anxiety and rents a birthing video and honesty it was a sweet gesture but it just freaks Louis out more.  
  
Harry and Louis spend the everyday after school at Babies R Us looking and buying clothes, toys or anything else they think their baby would like.  
  
"What about this?" Louis turns around to see Harry standing there with a one of the ugliest shirts ever. It's a shity brown color that with an even shittier giraffe of it.  
  
"No." Louis says and turns back to the rack.  
  
"This one." Harry holds up another ugly one, Louis shakes his head. Harry frowns as he puts it back.  
  
"Okay how about this one?" Harry holds up a pee yellow outfit which says ‘Be happy this is yellow instead of brown.’ Honestly does this boy even know what style is?  
  
"Maybe I should pick out the clothes."  
  
"No! I want to do it!" Harry whines like a child which is very ironic.  
  
"How about you go pick out some neutral shoes and I'll get some clothes." Louis says as he takes the ugly outfit from Harry's hands and puts it back on the rack.  
  
"Fine." Harry huffs and stops away. Louis is going to have to raise two babies. Louis giggles at his own joke, wow what a loser. Louis finds a bunch of cute clothes by the time Harry comes back with only one little shoe box.  
  
"Only one?" Louis asks when he gets closer.  
  
"It's hard to find gender neutral shoes but look at these!" Harry opens the box and Louis looks inside to see the tiniest boots and not just any boots the same boots that Harry always wears. The same boots that Louis hates so much. He goes to rip on them and tell Harry no but when he looks up and sees the smile and love on Harry's face he just can't.  
  
"Adorable Harry." Louis lies. What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
*  
  
March 29th is when everything changes.  
  
The five boys, Harry, Louis, Niall, Zayn, and Liam are at Niall’s house right now helping him set up for a party. Of course Louis and Harry aren't going to it but Niall pretty much got them together at the first party so they came and help. Actually they both came but Louis is lying on the couch watching Harry help but whatever it’s still the same.  
  
"Okay lads I'm going to check if the sound works." Niall shouts from the other side of the room. He presses a button and the room is filled with a horrible screeching sound. For some reason Louis is terrified at the noise. His instinct isn't to cover his own ears like the other boys did not its so cover his belly, his baby's ears.   
  
The sound goes off and Niall is muttering an apology as he starts trying to fix it, mumbling about how Greg game him a shity speaker.  
  
"Uh Lou?" Harry asks and Louis looks over at him to see Harry's green eyes focusing on his crotch and that's when Louis feels the wetness.  
  
"Oh my god." He mumbles and struggles to get off the couch, Harry standing there in shock. Louis waddles to the bathroom with tears flowing down his face. He walks in and locks himself in it before sidling to the ground, back against the door.  
  
A soft knock is on door a few seconds. "Lou?" It's Harry, god can this get any more embarrassing? "Babe open the door." Louis shakes his head even though Harry can't see him. The door handle shakes and Louis keeps shaking his head.  
  
The next thing that happens starts a new life.  
  
The horrible contraction occurs and it's the worse pain yet. Louis grips his stomach and can’t help the sound of pain that leaves his lips.

“Louis?! Louis are you okay?! Open the door!?” Harry yells and when Louis lets out another scream Harry starts panicking. He is banging on the door yelling profanities after profanities. Louis can barely hear the other boys over his and Harry’s screams.

“Louis I need you to get as far away from the door as possible!” Zayn says through the door. Louis uses whatever strength he has to pull him out of the way of the door, his screams only getting louder. There is muffled sounds coming from outside the bathroom and then the door is flying open.

Someone is touching him, saying his name but Louis can’t understand anything. The contraction continues for a few more minutes. Louis stops screaming and his eyes focus again and green eyes are looking at him. Harry has tears in his eyes and they are full of terror.

“Lou?” He whispers.

“The baby is coming.” Is all Louis can say before the pain is returning with the same horrible pain as before. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for birth :)

"Ahhhh!" Louis yells from the back seat of Harry's range rover. Liam driving while Niall is sitting in the passenger seat one the phone with Dr. Edmonds and Zayn and Harry sitting on either side of Louis in he back.  
  
"You're going to be okay Lou." Harry says when Louis grips his hand tightly.  
  
"It doesn't feel like I will be." Louis breaths out before another pain is hitting him and his other hand flies up and grips Zayn's hand. Louis is squeezing Harry's and Zayn's hand so tightly that he's surprised that their not yelling too.  
  
Louis looks over at Zayn and sees that he looks way to calm to be in this situation but Zayn is Zayn everywhere he goes. Louis looks at Harry next and his eyes are filled with so much panic that Louis doesn't even know how he has space for his green eyes. When Harry talks though only a little panic is noticeable in his voice.  
  
"Hold on Lou, we are almost there." Harry says as Liam puts his foot down and they go faster. Louis wouldn't be very happy with the fact that Liam has already ran like 5 red lights but he's in too much pain to even think straight.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Louis screams louder than ever before. "I don't think I'm going to make it." He huffs and Harry's eyes widen as he looks at Zayn, who for once looks terrified.  
  
"Yes you can." Liam says from the front. "We are here." He pulls into a parking spot and the boys are filing out of the car.  
  
"I'm going to get a nurse and wheelchair." Niall announces before running away.  
  
"Come on Lou." Louis shakes his head at Harry and let's go of Zayn's hand and puts it under his belly as another wave of pain courses through his body.  
  
"Help me." Louis spits out as the pain becomes too much and the tears start flowing down his face.  
  
"You need to let go of my hand for a second babe." Harry says and after a few more waves of pain Louis is slowly releasing Harry's hand. As soon as he loses touch of Harry's hand another pain fills through him and his hands are holding the bottom of his belly as he doubles over in the car. "Louis!" Hands are on Louis helping him up and out I the car. He can barely stand, his legs shaking so much that all the boys notice.  
  
"Where's Niall?" Zayn says as he goes to support the left side of Louis and Harry goes to the right. Liam closes the door and locks the car.  
  
"I'm coming!" Niall is running out of the hospital pushing a wheelchair in front of him a blonde nurse trailing behind him. He puts the chair behind Louis and holds it as Harry and Zayn help Louis into it.  
  
Louis' breathing is rapid and everything is burry because of his tears. One of his hands is under his belly the other is gripping the chair hand rest. The nurse is now examining Louis.  
  
"We are going to need to do an emergency C-section. Follow me, quickly now." The nurse say as she starts speed walking back into the hospital with the boys rushing behind her, Harry pushing the crying Louis.  
  
"Harry it hurts so bad." Louis squeezes his eyes tightly and let's out another yelp.  
  
"I know babe hold on okay." Harry follows the nurse into a room and Dr. Edmonds and another nurse are rushing in and they help Louis out of the chair and onto the bed.  
  
"I need you all out of here." Dr. Edmonds says to the rest of the boys.  
  
"No...Harry." Louis says and reaches out one of his hands for Harry to take, which he does. The other boys leave quickly after the nurse waves then away.  
  
"I think the baby is too far to go into C-section." Another nurse with red hair says as she rushes around the room.  
  
"We have no other choice. Prepare for emergency C-section!" Dr. Edmonds shouts and another blonde nurse is running into the room, arms full of supplies.  
  
"Harr-" Louis starts.  
  
"It's okay Lou. Our baby will be here soon." Harry says and kisses Louis' forehead as another pain is coursing through his body. Louis squeezes Harry's hand so hard that Harry will be surprised if he doesn't break any bones.  
  
The nurses are putting a blue sheet above Louis' body so that Harry and him can't see.  
  
"Harry put this on." Dr. Edmonds shoves a blue clothing cover and a mask into Harry's spare hand. Not wanting to let go of Louis' had Harry puts them on as best as he can one handed. And if his mask is upside down well no one needs to know.  
  
The nurse gives Louis a shot which is nothing compared to the pain he is already feeling.  
  
The four girls start working and Louis' screams have stop but his tears are still flowing. Harry leans down and whispers reassuring words into Louis' ear, which helps both of them, stay calm.  
  
"Almost there." Dr. Edmonds announces and the red headed nurse is rushing over to a table that has papers, towels and scissors on it.  
  
Louis looks at Harry and they lock eyes until a loud cry is filling the room. Their head whips toward the sound and Dr. Edmonds is holding the thing that will become the most treasured (and spoiled) part of them.

“5:38pm on March 29th, Weight: 6.3 pounds everything else is TBA.” Dr. Edmonds announces and one of the blonde nurses is writing everything down at the table in the corner.   
  
The nurse holds the baby as Dr. Edmonds sows Louis back up. A few more moments and the nurse is handing Louis and Harry their baby who is wrapped in a light blue blanket.  
  
"A completely healthy boy." She says as she backs away.  
  
Louis holds his son as Harry leans down to his baby.  
  
"Hi my little boy." Louis says and reaches his finger forward to touch his his baby. The baby boy moves his hand until it is around Louis' finger.  
  
The smile on Louis' face grows even more when he sees his eyes open. Louis doesn't think that it could be any better. His baby's eyes are exactly the same of color of his, bright blue. The little pieces of hair on his head are curly like Harry's but it's the color of Louis.  
  
"He's perfect." Harry says from beside Louis. The baby boy lets out a little yawn and his eyes close shut again as releases Louis’ finger and snuggles farther into Louis’ arm.   
  
The red head nurse walks over to them and brings the pair of scissors over and hands it to Harry. He takes them and looks down at the scissors and back at the nurse.  
  
"Do you want to cut the cord?" She clarifies. He nods his head eagerly and tells him where to cut. He does and she takes the scissors away with a smile. The nurses and Dr. Edmonds have finished sowing up Louis and left the room to give them privacy.

“Do you want to hold him?” Louis asks Harry who nods eagerly and takes his boy from Louis’ hand. Louis moves over, every though he is sore, and makes room for Harry to sit down next to him. Harry stares down at the child in front of him. His is so tiny in Harry’s hands; he didn’t look this small in Louis’. Louis watches as a tear slips form Harry’s eyes and he wipes it away.

“This is our baby Lou.” Harry moves so that the baby boy is between them, still in his hands though. “We make this. This is our creation, our future, our everything.” Louis nods as tears fall down his cheeks. “And he’s perfect.”

Harry and Louis cry silent tears as they admire their sleeping baby.

Louis never thought he would find himself with Harry Styles. He never thought that they would actually fall in love. He never thought he could get pregnant. Most importantly he never thought that he would have a baby with Harry Styles.

Everything that they suffered through, all the tears, hits, screams all ended with this _perfect_ child sitting with him. If Louis hand the chance to go back and stop all that stuff from happening he wouldn’t. I mean why would he? Louis has everything he wanted now. Nothing else is important, yeah two eighteen years old with a baby isn’t the smartest thing but it’s going to be amazing for them.

“What should we name him?” Harry asks after a couple of minutes.

“We should have thought of this before.” Louis giggles.

“So true. What about ugh this is so hard!” Harry huffs making Louis giggle again.

“Let’s just wait a while.” Louis says as he suddenly gets all sleepy, he suggles closer to Harry and their boy. A knock is on their door.

“I’m sorry boys but I need to take this little one away.” Dr. Edmonds says as she walks over.

“Goodnight baby.” Harry and Louis both kiss their baby on the forehead before handing the sleeping blue eyed baby to her. She walks out and Louis sighs already missing him. Its not just because he finally met him no its more because he has been with Louis through everything and even if he could have left Louis thinks he wouldn’t.

“I can’t believe it.” Louis says as Harry pulls him closer and they lay down flat.

“I know Lou but you better because its real.”

“His so precious Harry  everything about him is the definition of perfect.”

“Well that because his daddy is perfect.”

“Wow way to be full of yourself.” Louis jokes.

“I mean you silly.” Harry says and Louis’ heart feels like it’s going to burst from love, both because of Harry and their baby boy.

“Way to be a sap.” Louis closes his eyes tried from today and ready to fall asleep. He just wishes his baby was here for him to do so.

*

A few hours pass and Louis and Harry are both dead asleep in each other’s arms when their door is opened and a nursing is coming in with a crying baby.

“I’m sorry boys, but he won’t stop crying and it’s keeping the other babies up.” She says. Louis and Harry slowly sit up, rubbing their eyes and looking at the baby.

“I got him.” Louis says and she hands him their boy before walking out. As soon as the boy is in his hand the cry’s stop. “That was easy.” Louis looks over at Harry to see him still half asleep and struggling to stay away. “You didn’t even give birth to him you shouldn’t be tired.”

“It’s late Lou, I can be what I want to be.”

“You better get used to this because there are going to be a lot more late nighters.” Louis points out.

“Ugh.” Harry whines, making Louis giggle.

“Why don’t you just go back to sleep.” Louis says as he rocks his arms back and forth trying to get their baby to sleep.

“No I don’t want to miss anything.” Harry slaps his face gently so get himself awake. Harry grabs his phone from his pocket. “The boys went home and said that they will be back in the morning and congrats. My mum is freaking out because she didn’t know where I am but Niall told her and she said congratulations and she’ll be down tomorrow.” Mum! Oh my Louis didn’t tell his mum! Harry must notice Louis’ panic. “Your mum was told by Zayn and she said that she’s so happy and will be here tomorrow.” Louis lets out a breath of relief.

The three boys lay there for a few minutes, Harry and Louis watching their boy and their boy watching them back.

“I hope he gets your ass.” Harry says and Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “Well I knew I had to have you whenever I saw your ass and if he has an ass like you then he can get any guy.”

“What if he’s not gay?”

“Girls like big asses too.” Louis laughs at Harry and looks down at their boy. “Also can he play football Louis?”

“He can do what _he wants_ to do. Not you Harry.” Louis says and Harry frowns. “But yeah he can. I mean who wouldn’t like a football player with a big ass and blue eyes and golden curly hair?” They laugh together.

“He’s going to be a heartbreaker.”

“As long as it’s not our hearts then I don’t care.” Louis says seriously and Harry wraps his arm around his shoulder and pulls Louis closer.

“He wouldn’t his parents are going to raise him well.” Louis puts his head on Harry shoulder.

“Yeah we are.”

*

“Okay boys you can go home now, but before you leave I’m going to need a name for this little one.” Dr. Edmonds says.

Louis and Harry stayed at the hospital for four days after their boy was born. Their parents visited and the boys visited them. Niall brought about 20 balloons and said that he is going to be the best damn godfather ever. Harry and Louis told him that they didn’t pick a godfather yet but Niall didn’t get it.

Zayn and Liam both came and they brought the babies car seat and some clothes for all three of them. Jay and Anne came together and attacked their baby with kisses and love. Corny.

But now back to the present time.

“So what did you guys name him?” She asks. Louis and Harry spent all yesterday thinking about what to name him. They look at each other with knowing looks and turn back to Dr. Edmonds.

“His name is…

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO NAME HIM SO PLEASE LEAVE SOME NAMES IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> thank you :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue!! I don't want it to end but it has too! Thanks to everyone that loves this and has been here through all my horrible work complaints lol. I want you all to know that I'm writing a new story and the first chapter will be up after the epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you all again and see you in the epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dr. Edmonds wrote out the birth certificate, handed it to Harry and sent them on their way.

“Born on March 29th at 5:38 and weighting in at six pounds and three ounces, the first baby to be created from two males, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles is the one, the only Westley Thomas Styles!” Harry shouts once they get out of the hospital, Louis holding Westley as Harry pushes them in the wheelchair. “Ahhhhh! The crowd goes wild!” Louis laughs at Harry’s antics.

“If that wasn’t completely adorable then I would have told you to shut up.” They pull up at the car and Harry unlocks the doors.

“But you didn’t, because you love me.” Harry says. “It’s that right Wes? He loves me and I love him and we both love you.” Harry picks Westley up and kisses him. Louis smiles at his two boys.

Yeah his boys because that’s what they are.

*

“This is your home Westley.” Louis says as he carries him into Harry’s house. They decided that Harry’s house would be easier because they have more space and they don’t have to worry about waking up or dealing with five young girls. The only problem with Harry and Louis is that they still haven’t finished school and they have two months left. They are still going to go and they talked to their teachers so that they can come when school starts and go to all their classes and leave before lunch time. Harry has talked to his coach and told him about Westley and his coach said that as long as Westley plays football when he’s older than he doesn’t care.

Louis isn’t a big fan of this idea because he is going to be away from his baby for a few hours but he needs to continue his life.

Harry leads then upstairs and to his room. Anne, Robin and Jay have set up a little nursery in the room next to Harry’s but they put the crib in Harry’s room so that Westley can sleep with them. A corner of Harry’s room has the crib and diapers, wipes, a mini fridge with formula in it etc. etc.

Harry flings himself onto his bed and watches Louis and Westley.

“And this is where you get to sleep.” Louis walks over to the crib. Its baby blue, just like Westley’s hat and it has mini footballs and goals hanging down off the mobile. Harry picked that out and he begged Louis with big green eyes to buy it so of course Louis did. Westley looks at the mobile and puts out a hand, trying to grab a football.

“You see, he’s already following in his dads footsteps.” Harry says from the bed and Louis glares at him. “Just saying. I mean if he wants to read he can read but if he gets your ass then it won’t hurt if he falls when he plays.”

“Don’t use that language!” Louis gaps pulls Westley closer so he can’t here Harry.

“How do you replace ass?” Harry seriously asks that.

“Butt.” Louis blinks at him. “Are you okay?” Louis asks him and he nods back.

“Continue with your tour and try to bend over some more.” Louis rolls his eyes at Harry. He looks back at Westley who is lazily sucking on his thumb as he looks up at Louis. Blue eyes looking at blue eyes. Louis smiles down at him as Westley eyes flutter, he got Louis’ lashes.

 “And that is where daddy and I sleep.” Louis looks away and walks over to Harry and the bed. Louis sits down crosses legged by Harry’s head. Louis sets Westley on the bed by Harry as he lies down on the other side of him. They lay there like that for what feels like hours.

“Do you think that because someone sucked their thumb that they are going to be good at giving blowjobs?” Harry asks breaking the peace.

“Harry!” Louis slaps Harry’s arm and Westley gives them a strange look.

“I was just wondering. I mean Louis did you suck your thumb?”

“Yeah until I was like five or something.” Louis says his face getting red because he knows what’s coming next.

“See! That’s why you are so good with blowjobs!” Harry says and Westley goes back to sucking his thumb with his eyes closed, ignoring his parents.

“Harry-“

“I sucked my thumb too Louis did you know that?” Harry moves over Westley and Louis finds himself watching as Harry lowers himself to Louis’ crotch. “So I think we both know what that means.” Louis’ breathing quickens and as soon as Harry touches Louis’ zipper Westley is letting out a loud cry. Harry flings away from Louis and Louis sits straight up. They try to look innocent.

“What wrong baby?” Louis picks Westley up and a horrible smell enters his nose. “Oh my god.” Louis pinches his nose together and carries Westley to the changing table. He undoes the diaper.

“How does a tiny baby make something like that?” Harry says his nose also pinched together making him sound nasally. Louis shakes his head in responds as he takes the diaper off and hands it to Harry who carries it at arm’s length to garbage can. Louis fixes a new diaper on Westley and by then Wesley is almost sound asleep.

“Time for bed.” Louis picks him up and puts him into the crib and tucks him in, he turns the mobile on and Harry walks over and they both kiss Westley on his head. Harry puts him arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him in as they both watch Westley.

“I guess it’s time for our bed too.” Harry says when he sees Louis’ yawn. Louis nods his head and the two parents get changed and get into bed. “Lou I just want to thank you for naming him Styles.” Louis puts his head on Harry’s chest. “It means a lot to me and soon enough you will be a Styles too.” Louis smiles against his chest and Harry leans down and kisses Louis. They say goodnight and fall into one of the last good sleeps they’ll get for a while.

*

They next thing the boys know its two months later and they are sitting in their school gym for graduation. Louis won valet Victorian and to say he was surprised when they told him that a week ago would be an understatement. The boys have already been called and now are waiting for the chance to get out of here. Harry makes eye contact with Louis, who is sitting diagonal to him, and winks at him. Louis blushes as he always does.

“Congratulations!” The principal shouts into the microphone and everyone is jumping up and throwing their caps into the air, everyone but Louis and Harry who are walking towards each other. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and Louis wraps his around Harry’s neck as their lips meet. Their lips move together and as the people around them ignore them completely.

“It’s the end of the year and I’m still deeply in love with you.” Harry says when they pull back.

“I still love you too.” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and they walk out of the gym and toward their baby boy. “Westley!” Louis takes him from Jay’s arms and holds him up. “My baby boy. In eighteen years you get to do that.” Louis kisses him.

“Let’s just hope you don’t have a kid when you do.” Harry says from beside Louis. “Let’s go home.”

*

The three boys spend the rest of the night in Harry’s room playing with Westley and getting him to laugh.

“This night was amazing; I don’t think it can get any better.” Louis says when they put Westley to bed and sneak into the kitchen for tea. Louis is standing next to Harry who is at the stove.

“I think I can.” Harry mumbles.

“What?”

“Louis I love you. I’ve loved you since the say I first saw you and your ass. I knew I wanted you and now I have you. Sure we had some bumps and bruises along the way but here we are deeply in love with each other and our child.” Harry sinks to his knee making Louis’ eyes widen. “I know that we are too young to have a baby but let’s keep up that streak. “Let’s be too young with everything we do. Let’s have a bunch more kids while we are too young. Let’s get married to young.”

“What?” Louis knows exactly what is happening but the sense to actually believe it is happening isn’t working.

“Will you Louis Tomlinson..” Harry reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a little black box. “..become Louis Styles by marring me?” Harry opens the box reviling a sliver ring with two tiny diamonds on it, one slightly bigger than the other.

“Yes.” Louis chokes out as the tears rush down his checks. Harry stand ups and puts the ring on Louis’ finger, the perfect fit. “Yes.” Louis says again and Harry leans down to kiss him. “Yes.” Louis giggles when they pull back. He looks down at the ring and back at Harry. “Yes.” He says again and causes Harry to chuckle. “Yes.” They kiss again and soon it’s becoming heated.

Harry lifts Louis up onto the island. Louis wraps on hand in Harry’s hair as Harry breaks the kiss and move his mouth to Louis’ neck.

“Make love to me.” Louis breaths out and Harry pulls back and looks into Louis’ eyes.

“Are you sure?” Harry says and when Louis’ nods he is kissing Louis again and climbing on the island, Louis lies down underneath him.

Harry grinds his crotch down on Louis’. The smaller boy moans loudly which only edged Harry on. Louis is playing with the bottom of Harry shirt and then pulls it over Harry’s head. Harry moves his mouth back to Louis’ neck as he sucks and bites until he is ripping Louis’ shirt off. Harry attaches his mouth to Louis’ neck again. Louis is releasing little moans and Harry has never been so turned on by someone’s moans before and he knows just how to make big moans.

Harry sits up and takes off Louis’ pants and boxers. He bends Louis’ knees up and Louis watches as Harry puts a gentle kiss to Louis shaky thighs. Harry’s hands are pulling Louis’ checks apart and Louis closes his eyes when he feels Harry’s breath on his hole. Louis shivers and his cock is aching.

Louis feels Harry’s tongue lick his hole and he moans which he knows urges Harry on because he keeps licking and soon Harry’s tongue is in him. Louis isn’t even sure what this is called up holy shit it’s one of the best feelings ever.

“Harry..close.” Louis moans again when Harry gives him one last lick before pulling back and kissing his hole. Louis opens his eyes and watches his fiancé take off his pants and boxers.

“I’ll be right back baby.” Then he is rushing out of the room leaving a panting Louis alone. This is going to be amazing; Harry will actually remember and know what is going on.

Harry comes into the kitchen and with a bottle of lube which he squirts onto his hand and pumps it on himself. The curly haired boy settles between Louis’ legs.

“Gonna make you feel good. Gonna make love to you.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis. The tip of Harry’s dick is on Louis’ hole and when Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth he also slips his dick into Louis hole. His tip is the only thing and when Louis nods he pushes in slowly until his hips are hitting Louis’ ass.

The pain isn’t as bad as it was the first time but it still doesn’t feel good. Louis breaths in and out as he tries to get used to it. He moves his hips to the left and then he’s ready.

“Move.” And Harry does thrusts sweetly but fast. He leans down and whispers sweet words of love into Louis’ ear. The moans only get each other off more and more. Harry reaches between their bodies and wraps his hand around Louis. He moves his hips and hand quickly until Louis is letting out a delicious moan and coming onto Harry’s hand and their stomachs. Harry thrusts three more times until he is coming deep inside Louis and the feeling of Harry’s come filling him feels so good. That when Louis’ releases that Harry didn’t use a condom, again.

Harry pulls out and collapses beside Louis.

“You didn’t use a condom.” Louis says and Harry raises an eyebrow at him before he finally understands what it means.

“Well two soccer plays are better than one.” Harry and Louis laugh and talk until they decide that they better get to bed now. They wipe the island down and make their way upstairs. “Did I tell you that the reason on diamond is smaller than the other?” Harry whispers when they are snuggled in bed.

“No. Why are they different sizes?” Louis asks with closed eyes.

“The big one is me and the small one is you.” That is fucking adorable; Louis can’t honestly tell you how much he loves this boy.

“So you are worth more money than me?” Louis jokes.

“No because I bought it like that, already glued together just like how we are and always will be.” Harry says and kisses Louis’ head as they both fall asleep as fiancés. 


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its over! Its all over! I'm crying I'm going to miss this so fucking much! Thank you all for staying with me and giving me you comments and kudos! Honestly if you guys didnt then i would have gave up on this. My first fic is over and i feel so empty rn. But im filling that hole with a new fic and ill post it soon i hope you guys stay with me and read and hopefully enjoy that one too.
> 
> Im sorry this is short but its hard to write when im crying so hard.
> 
> Enjoy and I love you all :)

“How do I look?” Louis asks Zayn as he looks over his tux in the mirror.

“Amazing.” Zayn replies from where he is on the couch playing with his new phone that he just had to get right before Louis’ wedding.

“You aren’t even looking!” Louis yells at him. He fixes his glasses as his breathing speeds up. “Do you think Harry will back out?” Louis looks back into the mirror and watches as Zayn gets off the couch and walks towards him with a determined look.

“L I promise you he will be standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you.” Louis sighs and hopes with everything he has that Zayn isn’t lying. It’s been four years of planning this wedding and it’s had its ups and downs, mostly ups, and Harry would always tell him that he will be waiting for Louis.

Everything has been fantastic in their lives. Louis and Harry moved out of Harry’s parents’ house a month after graduation. It’s just the three of them Harry, Louis and Westley. Their wedding was scheduled for later that year but when Louis and Harry decided they wanted to get a quick college education they had to change it. So they had to move their wedding back by two years and no one was happy about that.

Louis can still get pregnant but with the amount of time he does begging Harry to push their wedding closer is impossible. So two years of school and Louis are finally getting married.

*

Its Louis’ time to walk down the aisle and he is terrified, what if Harry isn’t there. What if he gave up?

“Louis it’s time.” Jay says to him, she sees the horror in his eyes. “Harry is waiting for you.” Something in that sentence shakes away the fear in Louis. He locks arms with his mother as the music starts playing.

One last deep breath and he is walking through the open doors. There he is. Harry is standing at the alter with the biggest smile he’s ever seen. He winks at Louis causing his to blush and smile back.

When Louis reaches the alter he feels like he is floating on clouds. That everything is perfect and safe. He has one beautiful boy with this handsome man that loves him.

“Hi.” He says when the music stops playing and Jay goes to sit down.

“Hi, Lou.” Harry whispers. “You look gorgeous.” Louis blushes at him. The fact that he’s 22 and Harry Styles can still manage to make him blush is fantastic.

They priest starts talking about love and etc. etc. Louis could care less because Harry is staring at him with those bright green eyes that he loves so fucking much. He’s marring Harry Styles! Louis Tomlinson is about to be married to Harry Styles! Louis Tomlinson is going to become Louis Styles! Then they will be an official family, Harry Styles, Louis Styles, Westley Styles. Louis squeaks internally.

“Do you Harry Edward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The priest asks and Harry is taking Louis’ left hand and slowly slipping the gold ring that will bind them forever.

“I do.” His deep voice makes Louis squeak out loud this time.

“And do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.?” Louis’ hands shake as he takes Harry’s hand and slips the band on. This, this, is one of the best days of his life.

“I do.” He squeaks out, not even caring about everyone else because he’s marring Harry Fucking Styles and they’re not. Louis’ urge to stick his tongue out like a toddler at the crowd is tamed when the priest continues.

“Then by the power vested in me by the London government, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!” He belts into the microphone. Louis feels shy when the crowd erupts into applause but Harry is wrapping his arms around Louis waist and pulling his in for a super-heated kiss. Their months’ work together until Harry is pulling apart and grapping Louis’ hand before blotting down the aisle. They reach the doors and Harry pulls Louis in for another kiss.

“How does it feel to be Louis Styles now?” He smirks down at him.

“Well it’s pretty fucking awesome.” They laugh and Harry leans back to connect their lips.

*

They are at the reception and it’s great. Everyone has come up to the newlyweds and said so much to them and its all prefect.

“Want to dance?” Harry breaths into Louis’ ear, he nods at him and then Harry is pulling Louis onto the dance floor. They dance their hearts out all night, kissing and touching every now and then but one thing Louis can’t take his eyes off of is Harry’s hand. His wedding band shines until the dance lights and Louis has honestly never felt more accomplished than right now. He’s won Harry Styles, him Louis Styles, has won the heart of Harry Styles.

“Daddy!” Louis hears and he turns around on the floor to see his little Westley standing behind him, yanking on his pants. Louis smiles as he leans down to pick him up. “Congrats!” He yells in Louis’ ear.

“Thank you Westley.” He’s wearing his little suit that Harry bought for him and boots? “Harry? Are these those boots that I told you I didn’t want him wearing?” Harry blushes as he looks at his feet.

“Um, well.” He rubs the back of his neck.

“Harry I told you I didn’t want him wearing these!”

“Well he’s not going to fit in them forever so I had too!” Harry whines back. Louis is raising two boys not just one.

“I’m only letting this slide because it’s our wedding but after today please get rid of them.” Westley starts squirming so Louis setts him down as he runs away.

“Do you know what our wedding also means?” Harry smirks as he pulls Louis to him.

“What?” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck as they start swaying.

“It means that I’m going to fuck you so good and long and hard tonight that it’s impossible for you not to get pregnant again.” Harry whispers in his ear.

“I’m starting to think you have a kink for getting me pregnant.”

“Actually, Mr. Styles, that’s my biggest kink.” Harry’s voice is deep and Louis knows that Harry isn’t the only one with the kink of Louis being pregnant. Know that Harry put his baby in his turns him on way more than needed. And if later tonight he yells for Harry to get him pregnant, well no one needs to know.

*

Years and Years pass and Louis and Harry stay happy and in love as ever even though they are now both 86 years old. They don’t have any more kids Westley is perfect enough for them. They watch him grow up and cried whenever moved out of their little house in central London.

Liam and Zayn are happily married and have recently moved to a house on Harry and Louis’ street. Their kids play every day. Niall has moved back to Ireland but sometimes he’ll show up at one of the boy’s houses and hangs out for a couple days. Nick was caught stealing from their old school about twelve years ago and was sent to jail.

Westley has found a beautiful young girl through his professional football carrier, which Harry was so proud about, and they have five beautiful children together. Louis and Harry see their grandchildren a lot but seeing all five of them makes Louis happy they only had one.

Harry’s and Louis’ parents are far gone, died back when Harry and Louis were in their forties. Gemma passed about five years ago, heart attack and Louis’ sisters are still alive and living well and healthy with their own families, who visit time from time

“Lou, is our time almost over?” Harry asks him one day when they sit on their porch and enjoy the weather before the snow comes. Harry’s eyes are still green as ever but his skin is way paler then when he was eighteen. His hair is now grey, but still curly. His face is full of wrinkles but he still looks sexy as ever to Louis.

Louis himself still has the some golden color to his receding hair. His eyes are blue just like before but his wrinkles are worse than ever, but Harry tells him that they represent each day they lived together.

“I hope not.” But Louis knows what Harry is talking about; there is nothing left for them here. Yeah they have friends and family but it’s not enough. Harry and Louis are going to die soon and the thought doesn’t scare them, at all.

*

Later that night the husbands lay in bed together and talk, they talk about everything. About how Louis never lost his big ass he loves and how Harry still managed to keep those beautiful curls. They talk about how they met and how much Harry hated that teacher. How Harry would follow Louis around but not talk to him. When Harry brought Louis to the cilft which he decortated and years later he told Louis that he never took it down. Louis wonders if its still there. They talk about all the funny things Westley did, expecatlly how he used to score the ball but for the wrong teen and surprising Harry wasn’t upset about that. They talk about how Harry had completely taken control of himself as soon as Westley was born, Cyclothymia leaving him forever. They relive everything that happened with them.

“Do you know how they say you see your life flashes before your eyes when you die?” Louis says.

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice is still as deep and sexy as ever.

“When it does there isn’t going to be a single thing I’d regret because I’m here with you and you are my everything.”

“You are my everything too Lou.” Harry pulls Louis closer and Louis puts his head on Harry’s chest.

“I love you.” Louis says as he closes his. “See you in heaven.”

“I love you too.” Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ head.

They don’t wake up when the morning comes. Instead eighteen year old Louis and eighteen year old Harry are laughing and giggling as they walk hand and hand over the clouds and towards the big white gates where they will watch their love ones forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> Ask me any questions, or just tell me how you feel.
> 
> Twitter: sweetkisseslou  
> Tumblr:thestartofthebeginning  
> Ask.fm: ask.fm/louistimes2
> 
> Comments and kudos!
> 
> :)


End file.
